Only Ever Yours
by Melodious Reprieve
Summary: After Aizen's Rebellion, Yoruichi has been reinstated as Head of the Shihouins. This brings new responsibility and changes for both her and Sui-Feng. Unfortunately it looks as if they have both come to a crossroads in fulfilling their destiny, but is there any hope for the love they both have hidden away in their hearts?YoruSoi /Rated M for safety/ I don't own Bleach...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was another day in Sereitei for Fon Shaolin better known and Sui-Feng, taichou of the Onmistukido. She was currently watching the sun rise over Sereitei thinking about a dream that had been plaguing her for many nights. It was as peculiar as a dream could be. It always started out the same with the sound of crying and someone whimpering her name, a woman. She was in the middle of giving birth to a child. At first Sui-Feng would try and go toward the sound but the closer she got the farther away it became until she could no longer hear the crying.

Then a woman would appear before her blocking her path. It was eerie how familiar this woman looked to Sui-Feng. Her black hair cascaded down her back and her eyes were silver in color. The headdress she wore was of a crescent moon on its side while she work the black and white robes of a captain. Then the color of the haori became inverted, black dominating the fabric only to be accented with gold. The most interesting thing about the woman was the power Sui-Feng could feel radiating around her.

Rather than disappear like she usually would, the woman attacked her violently and in quick succession. Before long Suzumebachi would disappear from around Sui-Feng's forearm leaving her without a means of protection from the striking blade of the woman before her. The mysterious woman raised her sword high above Sui-Feng's defenseless head preparing for a final blow.

"Forsake your emotions for they will be your failure." A voice rang out ominously echoing as sharp unforgiving steel descended.

Sui-Feng would always snap awake drenched in a cold sweat, gasping for air before the blow was struck. Then she would always get dressed and go to the same place overlooking the courtyard where she had first met Yoruichi. She did not know what to make of these dreams and whenever she tried to seek counsel from Suzumebachi, the zanpaktou was always silent on the matter. Sighing at her predicament and hoping that eventually these terrible nightmares would go away she decided to return to her quarters to prepare for the start of another day.

* * *

Shihouin Yoruichi was in Sereitei on her way to a curious meeting with Kyoraku Shunsui, Sou-taichou of the Gotei 13. Old man Yamamoto had retired not long after the Winter War much to the surprise of everyone. He had made Kyroraku his replacement much to the man's dislike but while everyone knew Ukitake was better suited for the job the silver haired captain's impending illness left too much to chance.

Yoruichi had received a summons from the new Captain- Commander days before referencing to the meeting. Kiskue had gotten one a week earlier but made to mention of what had occurred so Yoruichi figured that he'd rather keep it to himself. It wasn't like she wasn't about to find out anyway. Passing the Second Division barracks on her way to her final destination she decided to stop in to see her old protege.

Arriving at the current Captains step she noticed that the doors were all pushed open which was very unusual since her little bee didn't leave entrances open for someone to easily slip in and cause problems. Not that Sui-Feng wouldn't destroy anyone who foolishly tred into her territory.

"Little Bee!" Yoruichi called out making her presence known, walked inside taking a look around. Sui-Feng was nowhere to be seen. Yoruichi stopped for a moment blinking at the fact that she had never been to Sui-Feng's quarters since she had left Soul Society with Kiskue all those years ago. It's spartan walls where typical for any soldiers barracks but what made it worse was the sparse furniture that sat in the rooms.

'Keh', Yoruichi thought, ' She's about as serious with her decorating as she is about her job. She really needs to loosen up.'

Shrugging because she knew that was just how the girl was. All work and no play could make any girl into a stiff. Walking into the kitchen Yoruichi opened the fridge to grab a glass of milk before she left to make it in time for her meeting. There wasn't much left and knowing she would feel cross if she left nothing but swallow in the carton she poured it all in her glass. Taking a drink she sighed contently into her glass before setting it down. She could feel a familiar reiastu approaching her position quickly and knew it was her little bee making her way home.

'How about a little fun?' The Goddess thought as she suppressed her own reiatsu and transformed into her cat form. Crawling out of her clothes she waited with baited breath for Soi to enter the kitchen.

When Sui-Feng arrived back to her chambers she went straight for her bedroom intended on taking her sweat soaked sheets to the wash. However when she got there she could feel that someone had there not long before. Not just anyone, Yoruichi. She shrugged since she couldn't feel the woman's reiastu anymore and continued on to her room the grab her sheets. After placing them in the wash for the one maid she did allow, she went to the kitchen only to noticed the half empty glass of milk on the counter. Frowning since she knew it wasn't something she left she walked over to it and touched the glass. Seeing that it was still cold she went to walk around the counter top to the sink when a blinding flash of light appeared and next thing she knew her face was in between two warm pillows. Reaching up and squeezing with her free hand, she felt a small nub harden under her hand.

" Why little bee I never thought you would take the initiative." Yoruichi purred before Sui-Feng jumped back startled. Unfortunately the Captain ended up spilling the milk on herself in the process.

Yoruichi knew the girl would freak and probably try her best to resemble a tomato, which never ended in amusing the Goddess. Her former bodyguard's reactions to her presence both served to amuse and perturb her. She knew for years how far Soi's "admiration" went for her but she wasn't sure how to broach such a sensitive topic with her former protege. So she never did. Instead she opted for the reactions Sui-Feng gave her hoping that the girl would lose control and one day throw her across her desk or pin her against a wall and have her way. It was hopeless she knew, even if Soi was able to push aside the fear she felt in telling her former master how she felt, she still would never touch her. Soi just wasn't like that.

"Yo-Yoruichi-sama! I beg forgiveness b- but could you please put on some clothes?" Sui-Feng managed to stutter out turning red by the second, accompanied with the beginning trickles of a nose bleed.

Yoruichi sighed as she decided that she had made the poor girl suffer enough and began to dress. Sui-Feng placed the glass in the sink and turned away to give her former master her privacy. She was still blushing and she knew it, but she had touched her Goddess in a place that was off limits to her. While there relationship hadn't been at a master and servant level in years Sui-Feng still kept in mind that Yoruichi was still a noble. That meant that at some point the woman was sure to come back to Soul Society and take charge of her clan as its head and that Sui-Feng would be made to take her place as her personal guard once more. It was a way of life that Sui-Feng knew and was comfortable with. She had always served under Yoruichi proudly never hesitating in placing her life on the line for her. The only time Sui-Feng had disobeyed the Shihouin woman was when they had fought during Aizen's Rebellion. She still hated thinking back to that day and the emotional weakness she had shown the woman. That was over now and Sui-Feng planned to make up for her disobedience.

Yoruichi cleared her throat letting the other woman know that it was okay to turn around. Soi peeked over her shoulder to make sure that she wasn't being deceived by the playful woman, seeing that the coast was clear turned to give her master a mask of indifference.

" Its an honor to see you Yoruichi-sama but is there something wrong" Sui-Feng said.

"Why would something be wrong? I don't always visit you when something is wrong do I?" Yoruichi answered with and eyebrow cocked.

"Well yes actually, that is the only time. Its usually when there's vital information from the living world or if there is need for reinforcements for a situation.." Sui-Feng trailed off frowning at the disappointed look Yoruichi had on her face.

" I'm sorry Yoruichi-sama but did I say something wrong?"

" No, I just never realized that I neglected you that much after I came back, I apologize." Yoruichi said as went to push a lock of loose hair behind Soi's ear. Sui-Feng flinched at the contact which made Yoruichi grimace. She had not wanted for Sui-Feng to continuously look at her as a master but knew that it was because of years of conditioning that would be hard to break.

"Um its okay," said Sui-Feng as she moved back around the counter toward the living room. "But what was it that brought you to Soul Society?"

"Oh no I'm late!," Yoruichi said hurriedly as she made her way to the door. " I have a meeting with the Sou-taichou. I'll be back after I'm done Sui-Feng." and with that she was gone.

Sighing as she felt the tension ease out of her body, Sui-Feng made her way to her bathroom the clean up and braid her hair. Yoruichi had acted strange after Sui-Feng confirmed to her that most of the time she did show up was for business. It hadn't bothered the former bodyguard at all that they kept everything business. What did was Yoruichi possibly changing that and the very thought scared her. Her relationship with the Goddess of Flash was good enough for her, why would Yoruichi want to change that? Sui-Feng was determined not to let her true feelings get in the way of her servitude.

Sui-Feng had found it strange but chose not to ponder on it too long and went off to taker her shower and finished her preparations for the day. She had troops to train and command. While it was currently peacetime in Soul Society, Sui-Feng felt that this is the time when your troops should be pushed the hardest seeing that the enemy expected them to slack off after the beating they took in the previous war and that would not do. She could care less how the other squads functioned on a day to day basis but she'd be damned if the Onmistukido and the Second Division was found lacking.

* * *

Yoruichi stood in front of Captain-Commander Kyoraku Shunsui's desk waiting for Nanao to finish making the man sign paperwork. Kyoraku didn't mind the responsibility that came with being the Captain-Commander, he didn't mind the long drawn out meetings, he would even goes as far saying that dealing with the long drawn out process of rebuilding Central 46 wasn't that bad but, the man absolutely hated paperwork. It was the bane of his existence. Everything else took considerably less time compared to the never ending task. Yes, it would take a while for Central 46 to be completely rebuilt but it eventually be done. Meetings had to eventually came to an end. Ah but, paperwork is ever eternal. Plus it was considerably more than usual at the moment because he was getting all the paperwork that would usually go to the 46th, on top of the usual paperwork he would get for the everyday problems that never seemed to cease in Sereitei.

Signing the last sheet of paper that was placed in front of him he leaned back into the chair and sighed as Nanao took it out from in front of him showing him the polished oak surface of his desk. He waited until Nanao left and reached into his desk pulling out a bottle of sake and two cups. filling them both he pushed the second cup to Yoruichi.

"Domo Yoruichi, so nice to see you again. How are things?" he said taking a drink of his cup relishing the feeling of its contents making its way down his throat.

"Quiet, which is fine since I think we've had enough doom and gloom to last us 100 years." Yoruichi replied showing a carefree smile. "But I'm sure you didn't call me here to update you on my life."

" Right, right, down to business hm?" Refilling his cup and swigging down the contents he placed to cup on the desk and placed his unusually serious gaze on her.

" As I'm you're well aware of, your clan is requesting your reinstatement in to Sereitei. While I have no problem with that there are terms and conditions I think you should be aware of. If I were to bring you back...I would have make you a captain or at least a lieutenant for a year. You would go back to training the Onmistukido. Plus your duties for your clan would take the forefront. You would be training to become the head The Shihouin Clan since your father is far overdue for retirement. The terms of the agreement are very generous if you were to accept however, if you to turn down the offer however the consequences are much more severe."Shinsui stated. Before continuing on he poured himself another helping sake.

" The next ten years is a very big part of Soul Society and it looks like the Shihouin Clan is looking to make sure they have a promising leader to bring in the new era above them." Shinsui swallowed another drink of his cup and looked at the serious look on Yoruichi's face a moment before bursting out in a ring of laughter.

"Actually your father said that last part I couldn't help but quote him since that was what my Father said to me since my brother had tried to leave that position to me."

The smile on the the Captain's face was sort of guilty which made it so his smile didn't match his eyes. Many had always dreamed of being royalty but few knew what really came with the package. It was like being born a puppet with no control of what you did, who you allied with, even who you loved sometimes. Shinsui knew because when he was 17 years of age his father approached him just after his birthday about taking his place as head. His brother, Yaru was 19 and the more responsible of the two; while Shinsui was content to chase after girls, drink sake, and sleep. Shinsui had been told since he was the 2nd male in the family with the ability to be the next head he would have automatically been chosen to be the next head of the Kyoraku clan. That would have practically been hell for him considering how he liked to live his daily life. Growing up as a son of the clan head of his time hadn't exactly been horrible, you only had to make sure you didn't bring shame to the family you were fine. But when you turned 18 and came into training to be the Clan head the fun stopped and a life of unending politics began. It was a little like the job he had now which he would have never been eligible to be the captain commander if his brother hadn't changed his mind and became the Head of the Kyoraku.

To this day Shinsui didn't know what persuaded his brother to change his mind and he didn't care. Personally, he felt that he might have run to the real world welcoming exile if it had come down to him. Since it hadn't come to that there was no problem if he was thought to be a bit lazy as a captain long before Aizen's Rebellion and of course the Winter War. He couldn't be noticeably lazy like he was before becoming head of the Gotei 13. However there was still time to himself.

Yoruichi had been raised to be the Head of the Shihouin since she could walk. Being an only child she didn't have a choice. There wouldn't be much of a problem for her adapting and since her exile the Onmistukido were practically trained the same if not better as when she was the captain thanks to Sui-Feng. Still any noble knew that if Yoruichi refused she may be hunted down if she ever set foot into Soul Society again. Her refusal would mean the End of the Shihouin Clan after her father passed and that meant death on the grounds of treason. It wasn't like she wouldn't take it. She had put her life on hold to help a friend in mortal danger. She had been given years of freedom and it was more than anyone could ask for. She was past the age she would have been but that was fine seeing as those of noble blood were known to have longevity.

The atmosphere of the office was a little tense. Yoruichi had expected something but she hadn't exactly been ready for this news. She didn't mind becoming a captain again. She just wouldn't be Captain of the Onmitsukido again; that was Sui-Feng's job. She wouldn't take away Sui-Feng's status as a Captain away just because her family wanted her to. Sui-Feng deserved the position she had and that's how Yoruichi had wanted it when she left. Her return would not change it and that's how it would stay.

"Well that not what I expected but I guess it was only a matter of time." She said placing the full cup of sake on the end table beside her, " I agree to the terms on one condition...instead of the being captain of 2nd squad I request to be made captain of the Hachibantai (8th division), your old squad." she ended with smile.

The commander's eyebrows rose at her final statement. His old squad had needed a captain for sometime and Yoruichi filling that position would be a political move for him that could not be contested by the Shihouin's by reasoning with safety. Making sure all divisions had a captain and that they were all properly trained was the most important order of business besides rebuilding Central 46.

"That's fine by me but why not your old job?" Shinsui asked.

"Sui-Feng is the Captain of the 2nd Division and the Corp Commander. It should stay that way. She earned it, I won't let it be taken away from her if I can help it." Yoruichi said with finality in her voice. Shinsui looked at her and shrugged with a smile.

"I don't see why not especially since you're right about Sui-Feng taicho. Her work has been phenomenal with the Onmitsukido. Other than that I just need to take care of the paperwork, call a captain's meeting to have them vote and you'll be all set."

"I'll take it."

* * *

"Taicho!" Omaeda yelled as he jogged cross the 2nd Division compound in search of his captain. As he rounded a corner he was neatly clothes lined knocking all the air from his lungs. Holding his throat while trying to oxygenate his starved lungs he failed to notice his captain looking down her nose at him.

"Omaeda," Sui-Feng began in a low hiss. "Why are you running around the compound like an elephant? Is that becoming behavior for my second in command?"

"N-no Captain- I -urk" Omaeda didn't get a chance to finish as Sui-Feng's foot greeted his face.

"Then why in hell are you doing it?" The captain growled out.

"Emergency Captains meeting!" Omaeda grunted out. while going purple in the face from fear and lack of oxygen.

Frowning Sui-Feng removed her foot and began to make her way the 1st Division.

'I guess Yoruichi-sama will have to wait.'

**So this is the first chapter and I hope you all like it thus far. Notice that I am using two different variations for Sui-Feng's name: Soi and Sui-Feng. This story start centered more around her than Yoruichi and then things will even out. I am open to any ideas to make this better, and constructive criticism is always welcome. For those looking to flame...lets see you write a story and post it :). Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It didn't take long for the entire captaincy of the Gotei 13 to show up and the meeting to begin. Since Yamamoto's retirement the meetings no longer had the boring, droning quality that they used too. It was a far cry from unprofessional but the meetings could be said to have a somewhat amusing quality to them. Kyoraku's carefree nature filtered into how he conducted his meetings which tended to drive Sui-Feng and Byakuya batty being the sticklers for tradition that they were. None the less the nature of these meetings made them a let less boring and pass a lot faster for all in attendance.

"Domo everyone!" Kyoraku called out in his playful manner causing a tick to develop on Nanao's forehead at his childishness. " I have called all of you here today with the intent to fill the 8th Divisions' Captaincy. I am giving my personal recommendation for this candidate and I am sure you will all approve." Clearing his throat he nodded to Nanao who went and opened an adjoining door into the chamber.

All the captains turned their attention to the door curious as to who the new candidate was. Sui-Feng's eyes widened as Yoruichi came into the room wearing her cheshire grin.

"Yo!" Yoruichi said waving to her former comrades. Most of the reactions she recieved were amusing; Byakuya rolled his eyes and huffed, the group of Visoreds smiled knowingly because she would of course get their vote, Histuguya looked like he could care less, but the most curious reaction was the one Sui-Feng gave. The girl just sat there with wide eyes as if she couldn't believe that Yoruichi was once again to become a captian. In many ways Yoruichi was right, Sui-Feng couldn't believe that Yoruichi was going to give up her carefree life for one of responsibility. Also why wouldn't she regain her position as commander of the Onmitsukido?

"Sou-taicho, forgive me but wouldn't Shihouin-dono benefit more by regaining her positioin with the 2nd division? It is her families right to hold the position of Commander of the Onmistukido." Sui-Feng inquired. Yoruichi flinched at the title the girl used.

"This is true but Shihouin-san specifically requested that you not to be removed from your position. " Kyoraku stated with a smile. Sui-Feng looked to Yoruichi for confirmation.

"It's true Sui-Feng. You have done such a great job with Onmistukido that I'm sure your men would throw a fit if I were to pull you from that position only for my own gain. Besides since the 8th division was recently run by nobility I feel the shift in power will be less of a shock to the squad since I'm sure the Sou-taicho and I run things in a similar way." Yoruichi explained as if the decision was mere common sense and everyone could plainly see it. Sui-Feng still didn't like it but remained silent. Yoruichi had been right in the assumption that her men wouldn't agree to the transfer in power. Especially since most of them still remembered the fact that Yoruichi had left the division in shambles when was thought to have defected. They didn't trust her and though Sui-Feng had given her express permission for Yoruichi to come and go as she pleased, some still seemed reluctant to do so but didn't dare disobey their commander.

"So let's put this to a vote shall we?" Kyoraku said with his ever present smirk, "All in agreeance with Shihouin Yoruichi filling the position of captain in the 8th Division show by a raising of hands."

All captains except for two raised their hand. Yoruichi could care less about Byakuya not raising his hand. He probrably didn't do it because he felt she was still too irresponsible to regain a captaincy positioin. She wiped all emotion from her face as she leveled her eyes with the stare she was recieving from her former student. She had not expected opposition from Sui-Feng and was confused at why she had recieved any. Her thoughts were broken as Kyoraku spoke again.

" Well that settles it. Shihouin Yoruichi you are now captain of the 8th Division and are expected to handle all duties and responsibilities the position entails. Is there anything you would like to say?" Kyoraku asked, his hands fiddling with his hat.

"No Sou-taicho." Yoruichi replied and caught the captains haori that was thrown to her.

Kyoraku nodded. "Good please take your place among the other captains. There is one last order of business. I feel that Sereitei is in need of a celebration seeing as we are once again stable. We have filled all our captaincy postions, restored order among the districts, and Central 46 has only a few minor things to be finished. I propose that we have a festival celebrating our victory."

All the captains nodded in agreement. It would be good for morale plus it was always nice to catch a break.

"I like the sound of that. It gives me a chance to finally drink Matsumoto under the table." Shinji snickered. He stopped when he noticed the glare Unohana was sending his way.

"Excellent. We were thinking that the end of this month would be a good time. The Shinigami Women's Association will take care of the arrangments and all other orders of business. Please give them your cooperation. That is all. Dimissed!" Kyoraku was the first to leave with his Nanao-chan following closely behind. Sui- Feng made sure to leave as quickly as possible shunpoing the entire way back to her division.

* * *

Omaeda was watching the troops sparring and making notes on those who were up for promotion. He was so engrossed in his work that he nearly had a heart attack when Sui-Feng appeared next to him.

"Omaeda." Sui-Feng said sternly,

"Y-yes captain?" He answered timidly sensing that the woman was in one of her moods.

"Keep the troops on the schedule today. I am going to my office and see that I am not disturbed by anyone unless its the captain commander. Am I understood?"

"Yes Captain! No one will bother you!" Omaeda replied saluting and projecting spittle as he spoke.

Sui-Feng looked at him in disgust before turning to head to her office. She could feel the beginnings of a headache and she knew why. The recent events pertaining to Yoruichi bothered her. She didn't know why it bothered her so much. If she had guess it was probably because she hadn't completely forgiven Yoruichi for what happened all those years ago. The weakness she had shown at their reunion and the many moments she had found herself acting like a ridiculous fan-girl sickened her. Yes, Yoruichi had come back and found to be protecting Sereitei as they knew it but it still didn't mean everything was rectified between the two of them. It seemed that was what the purple haired woman thought. She'd never given Sui-Feng an explanation as to why she hadn't thought to take her nor had she given an apology.

Then there were the feelings that Sui-Feng felt towards her former teacher. They clouded her judgment and infuriated her. She had no right to feel such things toward her goddess. Yoruichi was noblity and being nobility ensured that she eventually had to get married and have some man impregnate her. Sui-Feng's jaw clenched at the thought.

"She should have just stayed with that idiot Urahara instead coming back." Sui-Feng said aloud to no one.

"I knew something was wrong but I never thought I'd hear you say that." A voice replied making Sui-Feng glower in the direction it came from. She knew who that voice belonged to and mentally cursed Omaeda and whatever incompetent fools were on guard.

"Shihouin-taicho, what can I do for you?" Sui-Feng asked looking over her shoulder at Yoruichi. She saw the woman flinch at her use of the title but did not care.

"Well for starters you can cut the formal crap." Yoruichi snapped.

"Why? Isn't it your title Shihouin-dono? What's wrong?" Sui-Feng replied mockingly.

"I could ask you the same thing! You were fine this morning. What you want me to take my clothes off again?" Yoruichi joked trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work.

"I'd rather you leave if you don't have any pressing matters to discuss." She turned to fully look at Yoruichi. The confusion was evident on her sempai's face.

"Sui-Feng what's wrong? I know you're angry with me but I can't fix it unless you tell what it is." Yoruichi stepped closer to her former student. She needed to touch Sui-Feng, look in her eyes, something! It felt like she was losing the girl even though she was still in front of her.

"Why do you care now? You didn't care before! I was fine with the spontaneous visits because it was all business. I'm used to your teasing and I can honestly say I appreciate the help you provide from time to time. In spite of all that listen to me closely when I say this, we are not friends. I am -was your bodyguard and you are the untouchable goddess of the Shihouin clan. So stop acting like you want me to be your friend." Sui-Feng finished with a huff. Her headache was full blown now. She walked around her desk and sat down. She didn't trust herself to look at Yoruichi so she opted for the window. If she had looked at her goddess she would have seen the broken hearted look the woman hadn't even tried to conceal. Hearing Sui-Feng say how little the relationship she thought they were building meant to her hurt.

"How can you say that I don't care about you?" Yoruichi started quietly, "Every time we go into battle I'm half paying attention because I can't bear to have something to you. I thought we were friends because I don't care about bodyguards and I don't want servants, but I care about you. I'm sick of everyone acting like I walk on a fucking cloud! What do I have to do to show you?"

Yoruichi was becoming more and more upset. She didn't even notice her feet had taken her right in front of Sui-Feng blocking the shorter girls view out the window. Sui-Feng glared at her former teacher.

"I can take care of myself Yoruichi. I don't need you to babysit me. Besides you showed you didn't give a damn about me when you left me for that bastard. I warned you he was up to no good and you still leave me behind to deal with both of your mess. Do you know how hard it was taking your place? The men all thought I got the position because I was your pet. I had to beat discipline into every last one of them. Then I had to deal with assassination attempts in broad fucking daylight, in my bed chambers and on missions! If you really cared about me you wouldn't have left me!" Sui-Feng shouted getting into Yoruichi's face. " Now you're a captain and you think we can just go back to being buddies? You must really think that I am your damn dog. I never meant anything to you!"

Next thing Sui-Feng knew she was being pinned against the wall by her haori and Yoruichi was in her face, eyes blazing.

"Finally you say what's really bothering you. All this dancing around the subject has been irritating me so I'll just cut to the chase. You want to know why I left you behind? Why I say i care about you? I had a mission, to protect an innocent man from execution. I had so many things happening at once I didn't have time to stop and thoroughly think about who I should or shouldn't bring. Then I had your future to think about and you had already given me so much that I felt it was wrong to pull you away when you had so much potential to grow. I couldn't take you away from what you were good at for a fight that had nothing to do with you but all that is only part of the reason..."

Sui-Feng had no time to react when she felt her goddess capture her lips. It took a while for her brain to catch up but as soon as it did she began kissing Yoruichi back hungrily. This kiss was not the sweet, innocent, cliche' kiss that most would think of. It was violent, hungry, and angry. Anger from all the pain festering in both their hearts. Violent because of the point that was being made by their lips. Hungry because they had wanted each other for so long but the circumstances shackled their need to be fulfilled by each other. Sui-Feng groaned as Yoruichi forced her tongue past her lips and into her mouth. She sucked on it hungrily in return causing the woman pinning to moan. Her hand went to Yoruichi's neck pulling her closer. She bit Yoruichi's lip making the woman gasp and went on the attacking plunging her tongue into Yoruichi's mouth. Yoruichi began to back up until her butt hit the desk. Sui-Feng continued to pushed further until Yoruichi was sitting and she was between her goddess' powerful thighs. Yoruichi wrapped her legs around Sui-Feng's waist pulling her closer to the heat the smaller woman was solely responsible for. Before either one knew they were frantically dry humping on Sui-Feng's desk, paperwork be damned. They only broke their kissing for a short gasp of oxygen but they quickly went back to each others mouths hungry to show domination.

A knock on the door brought their activity to a screeching halt. Sui-Feng once again cursed her idiot lieutenant for not being able to follow simple orders. She looked at Yoruichi and saw the most beautiful thing in the world. Her Goddess' hair had come out of its ponytail making it cascade around her shoulders, her golden eyes were heavy with lust and her lips were swollen from their fierce kiss. Oh how she would love to continue what they started but a second knock on the door made it evident that they weren't going to be doing anything.

"Forgive me Taicho but three men from the Shihouin clan are demanding to see you. One of them is Shihouin-dono's father." Omaeda's voice came muffled through the door but both woman had heard him clearly. Yoruichi quickly began making herself presentable while Sui-Feng straightened her haori and the papers on her desk.

"Go bring them Omaeda." Sui-Feng ordered in a no nonsense manner. She looked at Yoruichi who had been staring at her for the last minute. She looked back and wanted to say something but right as the words were preparing to leave her mouth Yoruichi swooped in for a chaste kiss effectively silencing anything the younger may have said.

"Later little bee." Yoruichi promised before withdrawing. Sui-Feng nodded dumbly before turning her attention to the shoji door as it opened. Sui-Feng quickly got to her feet and bowed deeply as the 21st Head of the Shihouin Clan walked into her office. Yoruichi bowed but not as deep as her protege, straightening slowly she looked at her father.

"Ah Yoruichi, I guess it's a good thing you are here." Yoruichi's father stated. "Now that you've been reinstated you will need the protection of your former bodyguard more than ever."

Yoruichi frowned,"Why is that?"

"Because it is time for us the begin finding a suitor for you seeing as you should have been married long ago."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Shihouin Satoshi was a man who without a doubt loved his daughter. Many said she favored him but in all actuallity he saw late wife in her. She was just like her mother and she was the last gift his wife had given him. Like any child she tried his nerves, prodded at her boundaries, and tip toed any line she could without out right breaking the rules. However, regardless of whatever nonsense she would find herself entangled in she would always remain daddy's little girl. When his daughter had left Sereitei he hadn't known what to think. At first he told himself to believe that she had been kidnapped but he knew that was impossible because there wasn't a soul, dead or alive, that could kidnap Yoruichi. If there were any attempts there would corpses of her attackers like a trail of breadcrumbs. Since there weren't any he had an inkling of who could have made his daughter leave of her own free will...Urahara Kisuke. He had never been fond of the scientist as a boy but he was one of the few people that Yoruichi cared for as a friend so to keep his daughter happy he tolerated the friendship with a closed mouth. He prayed to whoever was listening that his daughter hadn't decided to elope with the man under the circumstances.

There were many scenarios that ran rampant in Satoshi's mind but none of them made much sense, especially when he weighed the fact that she left her bodyguard behind. The Feng family could be loyal to a fault, from the first Feng to Sui-Feng they were fiercely protective of their charges. The young girl was no different but if one watched it wasn't hard to tell that she held more than a deep care or admiration for his daughter. After Yoruichi had come home talking about the girl a fascination for her grew and he watched her progress as well for 7 years until Yoruichi brought the girl intto her personal guard. They grew close and became inseparable. When Yoruichi left he watched her descent into madness and depression. He could honestly say he was worried about her well-being. Thankfully she received help from a captain in the Gotei 13 and from there she made a mind blowing transformation. While her improvement was made solely with the mind of killing his daughter it seemed she was trying to prove something to the ghost that still haunted her mind. The Onmitsukido which had been days away from being back under Satoshi's power was given to her after Yamamoto Genryuusai had a talk with him about the girl. The proposition was to let Sui-Feng command the police force under the Captain-Commanders watchful eye. Satoshi quickly agreed for he had no want to leave retirement for the headache that the Onmistukido was. After the offer of giving her the chance to run the prestigious division he was curious as to what she would do. In less than a year not only had she won the men over she had restructured the entire division to where the 2nd division and the Onmitstukido were one well oiled machine. He couldn't have done better if he had tried. So instead of giving her any flak about being the head of a division that was usually only meant for one with Shihouin blood he let her take the reins. Many of the elders still grumbled about his decision to this day but grumbling was all they could do. He argued that the Ops Force was still under Shihouin rule because the Feng family were still servants to the Shihouin.

"Surely you knew that you would have to begin courting to find a husband to carry on the family line?" Satoshi sighed.

"This soon?" Yoruichi growled, " I have barely been exonerated for an hour and you're already trying to bid me off like some prized cow?"

"It wounds me that you think so little of me" Satoshi said in mock hurt. " I would have waited but, it seems there are other factors in the works. I have given some time so you have at least year and a time."

"What do you mean other factors?" Yoruichi asked eyeing him.

" I am not liberty to say. However you are to meet with all of the other clan heads two months from now at the entrance of Kirinji Tenjiro's City" Satoshi explained gauging the reaction of the two in front of him.

The silence in the room was suffocating. Surprise and confusion were the prominent emotion on both Yoruichi and Sui-Feng's faces. Sui-Feng was looking at Yoruichi for answers. Why would she be going to Tenjiro's City? That was the headquarters of the Royal Guards. No one ever went there, let alone was summoned. It didn't sit well for Sui-Feng at all. Yoruichi was just as lost as her former protege. She had never heard of anyone in Sereitei being called to Tenjiro's City unless a new Royal Guard member was being chosen but she knew that they would never pick her because nobles were forbidden from being chosen.

"Why? I've never heard of you going there." Yoruichi inquired. Satoshi sighed and looked out the window to his left. It seemed like he was weighing his response.

"You're correct, I have never been there myself but your great great great grandfather has. He handled what he had to for the good of Sereitei and I pray you will do the same." His tone was worrisome but if Yoruichi noticed she chose not to comment on it. It was unsettling to see her father this way.

"Excuse me Shihouin-Dono but while this is very unsettling news there was something you wanted to discuss with me." Sui-Feng stated observing Satoshi's conduct. He didn't give much besides the fact that the present conversation was a bit of a burden to him.

"Indeed. I trust that you and Yoruichi have resolved your spat?" Sui-Feng had to pull on every bit of training she had not to turn red as a beet. What did he mean by spat? did he know what they had been doing just moments before he walked in? Satoshi smiled as he watched her curious reaction. Sui-Feng noticed where Yoruichi got her misvhievious smile from. His wasn't as cheeky as his daughter's but it had a definitely devious in nature like he knew something she didn't.

" Hai, we have father." Yoruichi answered for Sui-Feng buying her some time to recover. This only seemed to make Satoshi smile more.

"Still answering for her it seems...curious," He said slowly. " I need Yoruichi under your protection again. With upcoming events there are sure to be those that will try and stop future events and you are the only person I trust to keep her safe."

Sui-Feng bowed at the praise. Hearing those words from him honored her. "Of course, I will protect her with my life."

" I know Shaolin. That's why I'm adding onto the Feng families estate. Your families service to mine has been one that had bordered on friendship for generations. I plan to make sure it stays that way. However I hope that you will take my offer to take board down the hall from Yoruichi to stay as close as possible. I also understand that since you both have your responsibilities as Captains that you cannot be by her side at certain times. If you could choose your best men and have them watch her during the day-"

"No." Yoruichi snapped. " I don't need more guards I can take care of myself."

"It's not up for discussion." He raised a hand when it looked like Yoruichi was going to interrupt him again, "I know that you are capable of handling yourself but there are people that will want to dead and I'll be damned if I let your pride and my ignorance lead you to your death. You will have a guard or I will put you down myself."

His tone left no room for argument and he effectively stunned Yoruichi into silence. Her father had never spoken to her that way.

"Your best men will guard her by day and you by night. Is there anything that hasn't been covered?" Satoshi said obviously upset at having to talk to his daughter as he had.

"No Shihouin-dono, I understand. The Feng family thanks you for your gracious rewards and praise. I will move my things after my shift." Sui-Feng answered bowing once again. Satoshi nodded and turned to leave. Stopping in the doorway he turned to look at Yoruichi,"I'm sorry my daughter but you must understand that your survival is more than just about our family lineage. You will understand soon." Having said that he left leaving a frowning Yoruichi behind.

"Well that was weird right Bee?" Yoruichi turned to look at her guard only see that she was only in Sui-Feng's office. 'Ara,' she thought, 'where did she go?'

A ominous inhuman screech reverberated through the darkness. It was followed by the snarls and growls of countless creatures sliding over, under, and through each other viciously. The sound of snapping teeth was followed by more snarls as once again the screech was heard louder than the last. The darkness covered everything like a blanket making it impossible for one without training ones eyes to see through it. This suffocating darkness hid the monster standing in the middle of the horde of creatures. The seemingly humanoid creature was tall, barrel chested and toned. However if one were to look at him closely his eyes were blood red like a hollows but had white star like shapes for pupils. He opened his mouth again to let out another long winded screech. The snarling around him stopped as the creatures began to writhe as if they were in pain. The sickening sound of snapping bones and muscles filled the air as the creatures turned into a humanoid form. Those that were unfortunate enough to turn faster than the others were immediately attacked by the slower ones and shredded as they were devoured.

When they had finished changing they looked in the center of their camp as they waited for their master to change. The grunts as he changed were laborous but soon ended as they looked at the master's long dark hair and now normal eyes. the iris was now blood red but the pupil had turned cat like and black. He looked around at now humanoid creatures surrounding him some were covered in blood from devouring their brothers others had malicious glee in their eyes. It had been so long since they had been in human form

"The girl has returned. With her lies our revenge, in her lies our power, in her death we are redeemed from this shame!" His heavy voice growled out hatefully. "For eons we have been trapped here thanks to my bastard brother. Now we can take revenge for what happened all those years ago! I will take my place as the rightful ruler! I will be King! I will drink the blood redemption out of the Shihouin's skulls and build my throne with their bones! I will overtake Soul Society and I will make the Soul King beg me to kill him when I am finished! Are you ready to begin?"

The ungodly sound of his men hissing their approval filled the air and slowly a chant began:

"Osamu!"

"Osamu!

"OSAMU!"

Sui-Feng sat among her favorite cherry blossoms thinking about the recent events. Many things did not sit well with her the first being that Satoshi seemed sure that someone wanted Yoruichi dead. Besides the normal politics that nobles went through Sui-Feng didn't understand who could be such a danger to Yoruichi. He hadn't given her much to go on either. There was nothing Sui-Feng hated more than being in the dark about an enemy. How could she protect her Goddess from a threat she knew nothing about? An assassin did their homework about their enemy and studied them for weaknesses and anything else they could use to their advantage. They learned to think like the enemy so they would know what the target was thinking before they thought it. They kept the mission at the forefocus of their mind and locked away all weakness.

The 2nd division captain sighed heavily and watched as a lazy cherry blossom floated away on the current she had given it. She couldn't believe that she had almost taken Yoruichi. If they hadn't been interrupted sh was sure that she would have dishonored both of their families. The way it felt inbetween Yoruichi's legs made her feel powerful. It was as if Yoruichi had wrapped herself around life line, as if she never wanted Sui-Feng to leave from between them ever again. The raw need felt was something that Sui-Feng had never imagined. Yoruichi had submitted to her willingly and even let her take control.

'I wonder if she let Urahara do the same?' She frowned. The two did seem awfully close but Sui wouldn't go jumping to conclusions. It didn't matter if she had let him anyway. She was going to be married so any ridiculous thought she had any with her goddess was now laughable. Her family had just been awarded more status and were powerful than they had ever been thanks to her hard work. Her grandmother was proud of her and that gave Sui-Feng great joy because while her family had taken a huge blow in the past with parents and brothers dying long ago she had stayed strong and brought the family honor. Her grandfather had been proud of her when she had become Commander right before he died of old age. Sui-Feng felt that she must uphold the honor that she had restored and make sure not to ruin because she couldn't keep her emotions in check.

In a way it was a good thing that Yoruichi was to be married. It would make it easier for her to make the seperation and do her job the best of her ability. After all, Yoruichi's safety was her priority and if something happened to her she would never forgive herself.

The sun began its descent below the horizon signaling the day was coming to an end. Yoruichi was in the Real World on top of Kisuke's shop watching the sun set. She had decided to give Sui-Feng some space understanding that the woman needed to think. She had dropped a bombshell on Sui-Feng and the heavy make out session hadn't been how Yoruichi had wanted to reveal her feelings. Everything had happened so fast that she just reacted. She wanted Sui-Feng so bad after her return but felt that until all the conflict had been resolved she needed to wait. It had been elating to be able to work with Sui-Feng and it made her feel like she had a chance to fix things. She would never regret that moment. The feeling of the lips she had craved for so long on her and responding with as much need that she felt had made the floodgates open. She wanted to give herself to Sui-Feng. Why had her father interrupted them? And with such horrible news.

Yoruichi sucked her teeth at the memory of her impending marriage to someone she would never love. If only Sui-Feng had been born male. She would have immediately proposed that they be married. Her father more than likely agreed with the decision since the Feng clan had been so close with hers. They had given so much in service to her family. Unfortunately Sui was not a man. So she would more than likely be paired with some chauvanit idiot who was only interested in her title and her body. Sui-Feng knew her better than anyone besides Kiskue and her father. However she never relaxed around anyone else like she did Sui-Feng. She wasn't sure when she fell in love with the woman but the feeling of loneliness and regret she felt when she left had been excruciating. She promised herself that she would never leave Sui-Feng's side again. She needed her. There was no way she could get out of marriage but she knew that she wanted to give herself to Sui-Feng before anyone has was able to touch her.

"Yoruichi-san" Kisuke's voice called out from down below. "Tessai has prepare your favorite dish to celebrate your reinstatement. Come on down."

Yoruichi smiled. A good time would give her a chance to rest her troubled thoughts. "On my way." she called out and jumped landing gracefully before going inside.

**So there you have it another chapter. I'm going to try and upload another one at the end of every week seeing as I need to make sure I manage my time between this and school. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews they are the fuel that will keep this story going. Just a few things I want to talk about: Satoshi will be different than most of the depictions most authors write about Yoruichi's father. He will also help this story develop because of the background he has. I hope you all like the change of pace. Sui-Feng will be tested next chapter as she goes to visit her grandmother and manage the renovations at her compound. I would like to give more history about the Feng family thus making Sui-Feng stronger. Also what will Yoruichi find out from her father when she to talk to him? Tune in next week for another chapter of Only Ever Yours!**

**Heaven's Inquiry**


	4. Chapter 4

**Domo! Hello everyone. Sorry for the long wait but with it being the end of the semester most of my time has been dedicated to my studies. 4.0 woot! I only have 2 weeks left so you can expect the chapters to pick up. This is longer than my other chapters to make up for the long wait. The story is about to take an interesting turn of events! And now with out further ado! On with the show!**

* * *

**Only Ever Yours **

**Chapter 4**

It didn't take long for the Shihouin Princess to get back into the swing of things. The Eighth division had been well structures thanks to its previous Captain. It didn't surprise Yoruichi knowing how dedicated Nanao was to keep things in working condition without much room for error. However, Nanao couldn't take all the credit. When someone saw the prior Captain of the eighth they saw the laziest man in all of Sereitei but no one knew the true genius the man possessed. The problem was he had no motivation, something that she could understand. Where was the fun in signing paper work and barking out orders? It did give her a chance to be closer to Sui and for that she was thankful.

As Yoruichi walked the halls of her new squad her lieutenant brought her up to date with the current events. Apparently there was a problem with the construction of the barracks. Someone had neglected to report a leak in the roof of the 3rd building which coincidentally was joined with the 4th building, now both buildings were uninhabitable due to the water damage. As they arrived at her office Yoruichi a seat at her desk waiting for the lieutenant to finish. The man was rather uptight and long-winded. At least he looked like he could hold his own.

"That concludes the report Shihouin-dono." Akamastu Hiro snapped a salute to his captain. When he first heard that the infamous Shihouin Yoruichi was to become the Captain of the Eighth Division he was astonished. He had heard the news when she had been banished years ago so to see her back in the realm of captains he knew she was a fierce woman.

"Captain is fine Hiro. Tell me, how is this division in speed? You see I feel it is always important to be able to out move your opponent. Not only logically, but physically, don't you agree?" Yoruichi said regarding her second in command.

"Yes Captain. The squad will have to display of their speed to satisfy your curiosity however, if I must I feel the hand to hand could really use some work." Hiro said slowly as if he was weighing his words right as they left him.

Yoruichi smiled, " Very good Hiro-san you're already looking to be a compatible right hand!"

"Um...right hand captain?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Real world term that rubbed off on me." Yoruichi waved him off. "Let me know when you find a contractor to rebuild barracks 3 and 4. Until then alert the squad that they all have to figure out how to stay in 1 and 2 or find other shelter. That is all for now."

Hiro bowed and left Yoruichi to her dreaded paperwork. The princess got a small stack done before she got annoyed with the silence. Setting her pen down she began to think about the last week. She had finally settled herself completely in Sereitei, resumed her lessons for taking over the clan and dedicated herself to her new squad. It was nice to be back. She had missed her father deeply when she left so it was nice to make up for lost time by taking walks in the garden with him or having a meal. The normalcy with him was something she had needed. He always made her feel like everything was going to be alright.

Yoruichi was taken out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. "Come in." The shoji door slid open and a messenger from the second division came in and kneeled in front of her desk. " Naito reporting ma'am." he clipped out.

"Report."

" Captain Sui-Feng insist on ignoring your summons and deliveries. I have been sent to deliver this message only. "I will meet you on the next full moon at the festival." That is all."

This disappointed Yoruichi. She waved for the messenger to leave and once again fell into deep thought. She still hadn't seen Sui-Feng since her father had given them the news. Even thought the younger woman's things had been moved into her wing, or next door to her room, she hadn't been successful in seeing Sui. She had tried sneaking to her office, it was like she was never there. She had tried to catch her at lunch, she always 'just missed her.' She had even gone as far as trying to catch the girl in the bath but she was never there. Games were fun but this was no longer fun to Yoruichi. She wanted to talk to her bee about what was going on. This wasn't easy for her so the first thing she wanted was Sui_Feng around to tell her that it would be okay.

Picking up the pen, Yoruichi resumed her paperwork. There was only so much time that could be wasted worrying when there was still work to be done. She'd have to figure out what to do about Sui-Feng later.

* * *

A shadow moved along the walled in the Shihouin Estate. The slinking figure whisked itself through the corridors only pausing in the dark when a servant passed by. It was in the southern wing in search of something. As it went from room to room checking each closet, dresser, and chest it hissed time it found nothing. Finally it came to Yoruichi's room and checked the chest at the foot of her bed. Another hiss. Then the closet.

"Ksss! Where is it? It should be here! " The shadow spat. The smoky edges of its body licked at the surroundings like fire. Inhaling deeply through its eyes snapped to the vanity.

Drifting closer to his target, inky wisps of fingers extended over it, slipping its smoky like digits through each crack and crevice. Again its search had come up with nothing and it growled angrily, until...someting caught his eye. A brush threaded with dark purple hair. Now the shadow began slow purr in curiosity as it grabbed the brush to further investigate. It smelled and looked at the hair before it smiled a sickening smile. It melted into the ground still holding wisps of hair it had pulled from the bristles as it dissappered from Yoruichi's room.

* * *

Elsewhere, Sui-Feng was a wreck. Things had become so much more difficult since Yoruichi's reinstatement. It gave the woman access to Sui-Feng's every waking movement. It didn't help that while she was still the captain of the second division some of her soldiers were helping Yoruichi keep track of her on the sly. It didn't take long for her to identify them. At first she was going to deal punishment for their betrayal but changed her mind after she found out why they had 'defected'. At first she didn't believe them. Apparently Yoruichi had used her seat against them. That was out of character for the woman but not exactly a low blow. Yoruichi was known for getting what she wanted, and she wanted Sui. The woman had decided the best way to perform her job protecting Yoruichi and stay away from her was to follow the woman from afar. That way she would always know where Yoruichi was.

It had bothered her to ignore the first few summons from her princess. Thoughts from their previous encounter always stopped her. She couldn't afford for that to happen again. She wouldn't be able to protect Yoruichi and her attachment might cloud her judgement. Besides, after she was married there would be nothing they could do. She was not going to shame Yoruichi nor would she allow the princess to shame herself out of rashness.

She was currently watching Yoruichi from the building next to her office. It was dango shop but the owner was nice enough to let her use the room when Yoruichi was working. The old man was also kind enough to allow her subordinates to deliver their messages to her. Even if she wasn't able to stay in her division she still got her duties as a captain done. She could watch Yoruichi and do her paperwork so long as the purple haired woman stayed in her office.

Looking at Yoruichi made her feel bad for not explaining to the woman why she stayed away. Surely Yoruichi would figure out that their relationship was bordering on inappropriate. Rules were in place for a reason and fraternization was always a sticky situation for captains. Many would think that since both women were captains the rule didn't apply. However, with their history many people would begin to wonder what their original relationship was before Yoruichi left. It didn't help that Sui was only about 14 in human years at the time and Yoruichi 19. That would be scandalous in the eyes of the Gotei 13.

No Sui-Feng had to keep the distance for both their sake. The only reason she had told the princess that she would meet her at the festival was because all captains were required to attend. Sui-Feng had tried to talk to Shunsui reasoning that since she had to protect Yoruichi 24/7 she should really tail the woman instead of attending for all to see. The commander simply laughed and told her, "You too should just kiss and make up, lover spats shouldn't last this long."

Sui-Feng turned sniffed indignantly at his suggestion. "With all due respect commander, my relationship with the Shihouin Princess is strictly business." She said emphasizing the word business.

Shunsui just laughed. "You don't think everyone sees how she looks at you? When she was being voted into her position she only looked to you for approval. Besides everyone knows you're avoiding her. She asked all of us if we've seen you. I am curious though. How is it that the student has surpassed the master? How is it she can't find you?"

Sui-Feng smirked. " She can't find me because she's looking."

Shunsui nodded showing that he understood. " Well let me give you a word of wisdom when it comes to women. Though they seem strong put up a good front, their hearts are still fragile."

Sui-Feng didn't understand what he meant. Yoruichi was far from fragile. She could be cold and calculating when she wanted to be and mischievous and playful the next but, never fragile. She didn't wear her heart on her sleeve and almost never let on to what she was thinking. That was the Yoruichi she knew.

Sui-Feng was broken out of her thoughts as a hell butterfly passed in front of her. Holding out her index finger so it could land she listened to the message.

A captains meeting. Just her luck. Shunsui better have a real emergency or she was going to be furious about having to give Yoruichi the chance to corner her.

When Sui-Feng arrived she noted that Yoruichi still hadn't entered. She had followed her here. Maybe she had gone to drop off some paperwork. Taking her place on the line she waited for the remaining Captains to arrive. Yoruichi arrived last which made Sui-Feng frown. Where had she gone to?

Her question was answered by the puzzled look Yoruichi gave her. She had been already on the hunt to corner her prey. At least she still didn't know how Sui-Feng was avoiding her and hopefully she wouldn't until after the wedding.

Yoruichi took her place just as Shunsui walked out and took his seat.

"This meeting has been called to day to make all captains aware of the new threat in the districts. There have been reports of shadow like figures devouring human and beast alike. In the past week 3 small villages have been reduced to nothing but ghost towns. The Gotei 13 is being placed on a level 2 alert."

The captains looked at each other. They hadn't been on an alert level that high ever not even with Aizen. He had only been categorized as a level 3 threat.

"Commander, what exactly is it that we're up against that warrants a level 2?" Byakuya asked. The only time he had ever heard of a threat that level was when his father was but a baby. His grandfather called it one of the darkest times of Soul Society.

"At the moment we aren't sure that is why I am having the second squad take care of recon until one of these creatures can be positively identified. We have no witnesses that are alive. Our only report came from a man found dying at the edge of one of the villages. His description wasn't the best so we need eyes on our -Feng taicho, is there anything you need before you depart with your squad?" Shunsui asked training his eye on the woman.

"No Commander. I will leave right away." She said turning to leave the hall.

"Commander permission to accompany Sui-Feng taicho for the recon mission." Yoruichi said right before Sui-Feng was out of the chamber.

"Absolutely not!" Sui-Feng growled before the Commander could answer. "You will stay here. I did not ask for your assistance."

"Ahem." Shunsui cleared his throat. " While it is true that Sui-Feng that you didn't ask her for assistance she asked me for permission. Do I need to remind you that during a level 2 threat captains must be paired up for missions. I was going to send Abarai-taicho but since we have a volunteer...she will accompany you." Shunsui said the last part with finality. Sui-Feng was no fool to argue with her commander so she simply nodded and left. The edges of her cloak snapped behind her as she walked.

When she was gone Shunsui turned to Yoruichi, "Remember this is a mission. Settle your problems after, not before."

Yoruichi nodded and shunpoed to catch up with her bee.

* * *

It was weird at first taken orders from her ex subordinate. It was almost like watching another person. Sure she knew that Sui-Feng was cold and calculating all the time but this was different. Yoruichi could see why the second division supported their captain. She gave them the feeling that they were invincible. The determination and fearlessness of her face reflected in the eyes of her soldiers. Yoruichi made it her goal to make the eighth rival the second division. That was the only way to better the Gotei 13. Set the standard high and surpass it.

Sui-Feng broke up the squads placing Yoruichi in charge of the 4th squad. Each squad would scout their designated perimeters and see if they could find any leads to their enemy.

The town was eerie. It was just like the commander said. It was as if the entire town had just decided leave without taking any belongings. Fires that were boiling water had either extinguished from lack of kindle while other burned down the sad huts were barely toys lay still in the street and full clothing lines snapped and flapped in the wind. There wasn't a soul in sight. Sui-Feng was about to call it quits when squad 5 reported they had found bloody foot prints. Heading in that direction she made sure not to take notice of Yoruichi who had arrived the same time as her.

"Report" Sui-Feng ordered

"Sir! We found an enormous amount of bloody foot prints heading south. When we pursued we found that they go straight into a pit of quicksand." The soldier reported smartly.

"Show me." Sui- Feng said.

Yoruichi was beginning to feel uneasy. Her caretaker growing up had told her stories of shadows that track blood and disappear into the ground. Maybe it was just coincidence. She followed the lead soldier making sure to keep an eye on her surroundings. When they arrived at the pit the hair on the back of her neck was standing up. Something about this area made her nauseous. The trees were gnarled and black as if they had withered while burning. Everything was dead and there was no living thing in sight.

There was no sound either.

Yoruichi didn't have a chance to shout her warning when the quicksand burst to reveal the disgusting visage of what could only be described as some type op humanoid creature. It surfaced for only a second before it disappeared back into the pit taking a soldier with it. After that all hell broke loose. The ground quaked and the creatures began sliding out of every crack. Some of them looked to be half human half lizard while other looked like deformed wolves, and others had hollow like appearances but were far from it. The screeching they made was akin to that a ravenous bird when it stumbles onto easy prey.

They wore sadistic smiles as bloody drool pooled out between the cracks in their black teeth. Soifon was the first to act.

"Sting all enemies to death Suzumebachi." With out further wait she leapt at the creatures with Yoruichi right behind her. The men followed suit fighting like they were possessed. They knew they were surrounded and had to punch a hole to escape. The group began to fight their way back to the path that led to the village. The surrounding trees made it hard to move quickly and efficiently because the roots seem to raise themselves and trip the men. It didn't help that the shadowed figures were using them to their advantage and trapping the men to devour them. Of the 48 men that came with Sui-Feng less than half remained. and they were still a far cry from the road.

The sounds of the men crying out as their limbs were bitten of was gut wrenching. Some who only had their legs bitten off were trying to use their arms to crawl away. They only made it so far before a creature came through the ground to grab them and drag the down into the earth. It gave the allusion that they were being dragged to hell, or, was it an allusion?

Sui-Feng looked around to find Yoruichi. When she found her she noticed that the majority of the creatures were trying to surrounding her as if she was what they were after. Yoruichi was too fast for them but numbers would be a problem soon if they didn't get out of here. Sui-Feng activated her shunko and blasted the creatures at Yoruichi's unprotected back away.

Yoruichi had felt like this was going to be the end. She could only handle so many creatures at once. With the men around her falling like rain she knew she had to get away as soon as possible. Whenever she tried to move most of the creatures would come after her. She could have cried with joy as Sui-Feng came to help.

"Yoruichi we have to use shunko at the same time and shunpo out of here. There's way too many!" Sui-Feng shouted above the noise. Yoruichi nodded showing that she understood and the 19 men that were left took position to guard the backs of their captains.

Gathering their reiastu they simultaneously blasted the horde of demons out of the way and shunpoed faster than they ever had out of the area. When they were far enough away Sui-Feng looked around at what was left of her and Yoruichi's men. Only 7 remained. They had lost 41 men to those monsters and she still wasn't sure what they were up against. It was time to head back and report this to the Commander. Whatever this was it hadn't just popped up over night. Sui-Feng wanted answers.

* * *

After they arrived back in the gates, Sui-Feng debriefed the men and gave them the week off. God knows they would need it and probably more after what they had witnessed today. As she and Yoruichi traveled to the Commander's office, Sui-Feng noticed that Yoruichi was extremely distracted, so much so that she was falling behind.

"Yoruichi-sama, are you tired?" Sui-Feng asked breaking her out of her thoughts.

"No just trying to figure out what the hell those things were." She answered falling back into step with the younger woman.

When they arrived at the 1st division Sui-Feng and Yoruichi were surprised to see Satoshi having, what seemed to be a furious argument with the Captain Commander.

"Why would you send them both out there? How could you? If this is what we think it is you just gave that demon what he wanted? That's my daughter you insensitive bast-"

"Father!" Yoruichi called out. What had him so worked up? She was a captain it was her job to go after danger.

Satoshi ran to his daughter and checked her over making sure the blood she was wearing was not her own. "You aren't injured?" He asked her. When she shook her head he swept her into a bone crushing hug. " Thank God!"

"Father what's wrong why are you so angry with Commander Kyoraku? He was only doing his job." Yoruichi asked after he had released her.

"No he was proving a theory and used you as the bait!" He said vehemently still worked up over the fact that the man had almost delivered his daughter to the enemy.

"I volunteered!" Yoruichi exclaimed placing her hand on her father's still strong shoulders.

"You were expected to. It's not hard to guess that you would volunteer yourself to go if Sui-Feng was being sent. I heard she told you to stay but you 'esteemed leader' let you go anyway." Satoshi explained. He was pacing from anger now.

Sui-Feng had stayed quiet opting to observe what was occurring. Both men knew more about the predicament in the districts than they were telling and she wanted answers. Walking past Yoruichi and Satoshi she leaned over the commanders desk and looked him in the eye. "What the hell is going on and why were we the bait and my men the sacrifice?" She asked icily.

"I needed to know if these were the same creatures we've dealt with before." Kyoraku answered calmly.

"What are they?"

"Before I can answer I must know something. Did they go after Yoruichi?" Kyoraku asked eyeing her for a reaction. He got what he desired as Sui looked at Yoruichi in question.

"They are demons of the worst kind. They are quite literally the living dead from hell. There was a creature a long time ago that could enslave anyone living or spirit if he was able devour them. After he eats someone he spits them back up and that's what those creatures are. They are neither living nor dead and the worst part is that they shape shift." Shunsui explained wearily since he had now confirmed their enemy. "The last time we dealt with something like this was almost 2,200 years ago. We lost so many including your family from what I hear."

"Kyoraku! That's enough!" Satoshi snapped. "Just because you're commander now doesn't make your invincible if you commit treason."

This made both Sui-Feng and Yoruichi's eyebrows shoot past their hairline. What the hell was going on?

"Listen I know the both of you have questions but we can't answer them at the moment. Sui-Feng take Yoruichi to her quarters and don't leave her side." Satoshi said it almost pleadingly. "I know you have been watching her from a far but you hiding from her will only make her go looking for trouble."

"Hai, Shihouin-dono." Sui-Feng looked at Yoruichi and hated what she saw. She had never seen her mentor look so lost. There was nothing either of them could do about it at the moment. Yoruichi hadn't even heard what her father had said so Sui-Feng grabbed her hand and led her home.

"So now that you know what we're dealing with what are you going to do commander?" Satoshi said the last part sarcastically still miffed that the man had purposely sent his daughter into a death trap.

"Well for one, I'm going to have a drink." Kyoraku answered, "Want some?"

"How can you drink at a time like this?" Satoshi cried.

"The question is how can you not?" Kyoraku answered before placing a cup in front of the Shihouin patriarch and filling it with sake. After he filled his own he quickly drained it before filling it again.

Satoshi eyed the cup in front of him before sitting down and swallowing it down. Clearing his throat he looked Kyoraku. "Now what?"

"Tomorrow I'll have to inform the Guard of our little problem. That means that you'll probably lose a valuable asset or gain one. Depends on how you look at it." Kyoraku explained while examining the contents of the sake bottle before promptly draining it.

"Slow down or you'll drink yourself to death." Satoshi chided him.

"Uncle I don't know what has you so calm but since I don't know I'm drinking. I'm off for the rest of the night so I'll do as I damn well please. Besides rumor has you were the one that was downing sake like a fish the last time this happened." Kyoraku smirked as the old man frowned at him.

"Stop calling me uncle boy. I knew you would be just like your father. Well hopefully like him that inebriated mind of yours has a plan." Getting up Satoshi made his way for the door.

"Oh by the way, don't you think its time you told them?" Kyoraku watched as the Satoshi shoulders slumped. The old man was starting to show his age.

"Eventually, but for now their lives are complicated enough." And with that Satoshi left Kyoraku alone.

The Commander didn't understand it. Everything was going fine and right before it was to be smooth sailing for the ages this mess pops up. Lord only knew what kind of war they would be facing when that woman becomes with child. On that note Kyoraku drained another bottle. Damn Old man Yamamoto for giving him this job.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Everyone! As you see I changed my pen name. It was way to close the the author _The Heaven's Answer_ so out of respect I changed it. My apologies to that author if I offended you at all. I have to say I am really proud of this chapter. I got to give a bit of the background and shed some light on what's really going on. Sui-Feng is in for a surprise. She might be a little OOC to some folks but I think her personality is just fine for this story. I know there will be questions but bear with me as this story continues. It will all make sense later. I am currently looking for a beta to check my grammatical errors so please be patient in that aspect. This is the longest chapter and hopefully they'll keep coming! Remember to review! ****Special thanks to Soifool, MKThrall, Freeoflyfe, Genril, FongShihouin, and Ihavenohead. ** And now without further ado, Chapter Five.

* * *

Only Ever Yours

Chapter Five

Before Ichigo met Rukia he would have never believed anything about shinigami, hollows, or any thing else. Now after being a substitute shinigami nothing surprised him. So when Chad came knocking on his door 2:30 in the morning about ghost zombies sucking the life out of people he wiped the crust out of his eyes and went to investigate. What he found was very unfamiliar to him. What could be only described as murky creatures, shifting in and out of the shadows to catch people unaware and snatch their souls from their bodies before devouring them. It was almost like the creatures worked in packs to render the target into paralysis and pull out the soul.

Ichigo dropped down into an alley with 4 creatures that had just finished ripping the soul out of a young man. His screams would forever haunt Ichigo. Apparently just the soul wasn't enough to sate their hunger so they began tearing at his lifeless body.

"Hey assholes. What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ichigo called out in an annoyed voice. The creatures ignored him continuing to gorge on their prey. It was only until Ichigo attacked them that they responded. Hissing they ducked under his blade charging him. One creatures body began to gain scorpion like features as a murky tail shot out and dug itself where Ichigo was only a moment before.

'What the hell? These things are fast!' Was his only thought before having to dodge the hit again. A figure slowly rose out of the ground behind Ichigo. It quietly came closer and moved to kill its prey until the sound of fist on bone snapped through the air and the creature went flying into a nearby wall. Ichigo turned around to see Sado, fist smoking from the hit.

"Ichigo be careful." Sado said before moving to his next target.

"Yeah." Nodding Ichigo took his stance and focused on the four in front of him. The creature to his left began shaking as its hands and arms grew into fierce claws. That swiped at his head trying to decapitate him. Quickly he ducked under one of the appendages and swept Zangestu upward cleanly slicing through its arm. It howled in agony falling back clutching its stump.

"Here I thought Hollows had the worst cry in the world." Ichigo spat before jumping at the creature to silence its howling. With one fell swoop he removed its head. Next he went after the scorpion like shadow. It was a little harder to deal with since you could never be sure where the tail was going to strike. It also didn't help that the other two creatures kept trying to sneak behind him.

"I don't have time for this! Gestuga Tenshou!" The sword released its special attack slicing the scorpion in half and obliterating the other two. Checking his surroundings to see if there were any more enemies, Ichigo was satisfied to see that there were none. Sado came around the corner looking a little worse for wear but in one piece.

"What the hell are these things?" Ichigo grunted. Sado just shrugged. He had no clue they sure as hell weren't easy to beat.

"Ichigo look!" Sado pointed behind the shinigami. Turning, he was shocked at what he saw. The shadow like figures that he had destroyed had changed. The murky black substance had melted away to reveal a hollow while the others were human. Ichigo turned away and emptied the contents of his stomach. Since he had removed the head of one of the shadows the now disfigured human head had its lifeless eyes on him.

"I think we need to speak to Urahara." Sado quietly suggested. Ichigo could only nod in agreeance.

* * *

Sui-Feng and Yoruichi reached the Shihouin Estate in silence. Both pondering recent events trying to make sense of them. When they arrived at Yoruichi's room she immediately began stripping her body of the blood stained garments. Whatever the creatures were made of smelled like rotting flesh and she couldn't take the putrid smell anymore. Hearing Sui-Feng make a startled sound she spared a backward glance before continuing on to her onsen.

"You can leave, I know that you can't stand to be near me. Besides you could do with a shower." Yoruichi wrinkled her nose while taking in Sui-Feng's appearance. She looked as bad as Yoruichi felt at the moment.

"I can't leave you against your father's wishes." Sui-Feng answered. Her gaze was averted as she followed Yoruichi into the bathroom but made sure not to place eyes on the woman as she prepared her bath. "Besides, I can always wash and change later."

"So for the time being you're content smelling like a corpse? Well I'm not." Yoruichi answered as she dumped the bucket of water over her own head and began to scrub the grime from her hair and body. "Besides, I don't want you to feel obligated to be around me just because my father orders it. You've put in so much effort to avoid me, you might as well continue."

"Yoruichi-sama, while it is my obligation to be here that's not why I'm here." Sui-Feng spoke calmly. "You should know why I haven't been around."

Yoruichi sighed and dumped another bucket of water on herself cleansing the soap away. Then she got an idea. Filling the bucket again she walked over and dumped it on Sui-Feng smirking at the girls indignant splutter of "Yoruichi-sama!"

"Now you might as well wash yourself. It makes no sense to be drenched and dirty." Yoruichi placed her hands on Sui-Feng's haori and began to pull it off of Sui-Feng's shoulders until the younger girl moved back.

"No. As I said before, this must remain professional between us."

"It's just a bath Sui-Feng. We've taken one together before." Yoruichi sighed.

"That was before..." Sui-Feng trailed off before realizing that thinking about the last time they were alone wasn't the best of ideas at the moment. Especially not while Yoruichi was naked and wet.

"Sui-Feng, you can't keep avoiding it. Or me. It happened."

"It shouldn't have! " Sui-Feng snapped angrily. She was tired of Yoruichi pushing her. She was tired of having to tail and stay out of her sight the past week. Tired of the vivid dreams and nightmares she had been dealing with. They were draining her mind and body. Sui-Feng regretted yelling as soon as she did it. The look on Yoruichi's face was one of hurt and rejection.

"I'm sorry for breaching boundaries. I thought you found me desirable but obviously not." Yoruichi whispered backing away. The dejected look in her eyes hurt her to the core. She never wanted to see that look in her eyes and certainly not be the cause of it.

"Yoruichi-sa-" Sui-Feng began

"Leave it." Yoruichi commanded. Slipping into the tub she gave a pleasurable groan. The hot water soothing her tired muscles felt so good that she didn't bother trying to stifle the moans of pleasure. Sui-Feng however, was about to lose her mind. Watching the look on Yoruichi's face as she sank into the water and hearing the sounds escaping her lips was threatening to break her. She couldn't tear her eyes away.

"This is why I've stayed away from you." Sui-Feng said it so quietly that Yoruichi would have missed it, if not for her keen hearing. "This isn't good idea. I should ask your father to replace me."

"Why? Is it that much of a burden to be around me? If so I'll just renounce my title and return to exile."

"They'll hunt you down."

"Will you?" Yoruichi asked looking at her protegé for a reaction. Sui-Feng said nothing as she stared back into the golden pools. Sighing she shook her head no and turned away again.

"I'm done with it. At this point I don't care what you do." Sui-Feng answered. "One second you say you'll stay and the next you're leaving. What's the point?"

"The point is for you to show that you want me to stay. You haven't been doing too good a job." Yoruichi answered her with bitterness creeping into her voice. "Ever since I reestablished myself in soul society its like you're fighting me the entire way. If you're not fighting me, you're avoiding me. I didn't get your vote for captain, you avoid me like the plague and snap at me when I offer to go on missions with you. Why stay where you're not wanted?" When she finished her voice was beginning to waiver. That was something Sui-Feng was not used to. It almost sounded like her goddess was about to cry. That scared her. Yoruichi never cried.

Sui-Feng wouldn't know for sure because Yoruichi submerged herself underwater. When she came back up the water on her face made it impossible to distinguish tears from the water drops. When Yoruichi spoke again her voice was soft and tired sounding.

"I didn't come back to restore my honor or to ensure my clans future. I became a captain so I could be closer to you. I want to fix what I did to you when I left. I knew it wouldn't be easy, just like it wasn't easy for you when I left. I was willing to go through what ever it took. But if you avoid me I can't do anything and then me being here would have been for nothing. Right now I can tell you it wasn't worth it." Yoruichi kept her gaze in the water. It was unnerving to be this upfront about her feelings even if it was Sui-Feng. She was hopeful in thinking the girl would be able to figure out what was going on, but it seemed her little bee was very naïve and inexperienced when it came to reading the heart. She should have known.

Sui-Feng was speechless at the confession. She came back for her? It felt like a her stomach was crawling with fear and burning with hope. She wanted Yoruichi but she knew that if the woman wholeheartedly felt the same way they were doomed to a life of emotional pain and hiding. Would it be worth it? Didn't she know that kind of life couldn't be worth it?

Yoruichi looked back at Sui-Feng searching her eyes. "Do you not find me desirable?"

"That's beside the-"

"Answer the question." Yoruichi cut her off

"It's an inappropriate question." Sui-Feng countered.

"So you find me repulsive then or maybe even disgusting since we are both women." Yoruichi was fishing.

"No." Sui-Feng sighed and pinched her nose before continuing slowly, "You are beautiful Yoruichi-sama. Any fool that says otherwise is blind, deaf, and dumb. I could care less of your preference and would be the last to judge you for it. However, we-No, I cannot allow you to dishonor yourself. You are to be wed soon and I cannot allow any personal feelings I have get in the way."

"So you admit you want me." Yoruichi responded. "why avoid me then? Are you angry with me? Scared?"

Sui-Feng shook her head, "No, far from it. I just can't right now. We both have a duty to fulfill. My job is to protect you. Please understand Yoruichi, I may want the same thing you want, but what will happen when they find out that you have chosen to doom the Shihouin blood? Your job is to produce children I can't give you that! They'll execute you if we're found out. I can't allow that. Your father would die if he had to choose between you and the clan. He'd more than likely be executed as well cause he would pick you. It's not just about us. We cannot afford to be selfish."Sui-Feng was so worked up from her rant that she didn't notice the hell butterfly trying to get her attention.

Yoruichi had never thought about the other circumstances because frankly, she didn't care. She knew what she wanted and thought it was just as simple as grabbing it. Hearing Sui-Feng explain her reasons made sense, it didn't change her mind though.

"If we have to hide then fine. I'm willing to do what it takes. Are you?" Yoruichi challenged her with a look of determination. Sui-Feng couldn't hold the gaze. It was then that she noticed her winged messenger. She listened to it.

"I'll be back. There are 3 guards outside the door." Without saying anything else Sui-Feng left as fast as she could without running.

This was getting to be too much. Yoruichi hadn't even been back for a month and they were already having problems. Why couldn't things go back to how they used to be? It was much simpler then and the boundaries were immovable. That made things so much simpler. Going to the East wing Sui-Feng knocked on a grand double door.

"Come in." A voice beckoned. Opening the door to reveal Satoshi sitting at a fire place. Sui-Feng had no choice but to marvel in awe at the elaborately decorated study. The walls were painted cream and had an intricate gold and purple patterns dancing across the bottom of them. The hardwood floor was a deep mahogany color and shined as images from the fireplace reflected across it. There were paintings of Satoshi and his family that were flawless. Sui-Feng had never seen such beautiful paintings. The one that caught her attention over the antique stone fireplace was of Yoruichi years before she was exiled. She stood behind her father while he sat in a high-backed leather armchair. Much like the one he was sitting in now. They wore identical smirks of confidence and cunning. She decided then and there that was her favorite of all the paintings. She had never ventured to the east wing due to it being an area where Yoruichi usually wasn't.

"You summoned me Shihouin-dono?" Sui-Feng bowed deep in reverence.

"Yes. Please have a seat." Satoshi pointed tiredly to a chair across from him. Sui-Feng frowned at the request, unused to being in his presence. He noticed her hesitating and smirked. 'Yoruichi was right, this girl is wound way too tight.'

"It's alright. This could take a while and I think we should for go any ceremony for now."

When Sui-Feng was seated he sighed tiredly before he began.

"Don't avoid Yoruichi anymore."

"I beg your pardon?" Sui-Feng responded blinking.

"Don't avoid my daughter. Whatever it is that is going on between you two will only cause more problems in the future. If she leaves Sereitei because of some problem you two are having she will be in very grave danger. I cannot allow that." Satoshi explained fold his arms inside his robe.

"With all due respect Shihouin-dono I can't-"

"You can and you will. Do not think of me as a fool. I know what is going on. Anyone that knows Yoruichi can see it, except you it seems. If you continue to push her away she will leave. She's already hinted at it this week when we had one of our walks. I understand with these circumstances things aren't easy. I am not asking you to ignore reality but for once I want Yoruichi to truly be happy. She's my daughter and I want her to be happy while she can. There is time before the inevitable happens. So, before it does she should have a chance." Satoshi explained. The weight of everything that was going to happen was beginning to stress him out a little.

"So I should just forget what the others will think? What about the clan elders? Besides, although I am a captain I am still in the same boat as are still considered to be too young to be engaging in relationships." Sui-Feng argued.

"Last I checked you turn 17 this year more than old enough to be in a relationship. I never said they had to find out." Satoshi smirked with a twinkle in his eye. This floored Sui-Feng.

"Has she talked to you about this?" she inquired

"She mentioned wanting to leave because she felt unwanted. She also told me what she needed in order to go on with her duty as a member and head of this clan. She's hesitating because she doesn't want to lose out on something. My guess is, you." Satoshi answered. Sui-Feng scoffed in disbelief. So she was being tag teamed by father and daughter. She didn't stand a chance.

"Meaning?"

"She wants the life she desires before she gives herself fully to being clan head. I guess she wants the life she would have had if she'd never left. At least that's the best way I can put it." Satoshi answered. "You both really need to sit down and agree on what you want. As far as I'm concerned as long as my daughter is safe and happy I'm in agreeance with what ever you both decide."

"And if I refuse?" She challenged without missing a beat.

"You won't." He replied just as quick.

Sui-Feng was speechless. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had practically received the man's blessing for his daughter. "What's really going on? Don't tell me nothing because between the way you've been acting and the way the Sou-taichou has been acting I know something is askew. I can't do my job and protect your daughter if I don't know what I should be expecting."

Shaking his head at her tenacity he gave a sad smile. "I really would rather wait but I know you'll hound me until I tell you. This isn't to be discussed with my daughter or anyone else for that matter. Is that clear?"

After the captain gave an affirmative nod he began hesitantly. "The best way to begin is to say that Yoruichi isn't important just because she has noble blood. It's because she's going to be a part of something very important to the livelihood of Sereitei. How much do you know about Urahara Kisuke?"

Sui-Feng gave a sniff, "He's a complete idiot."

"Well if I didn't know any better I might agree." Satoshi chuckled, "But seeing as I know all about the boy I can't. Urahara comes from a past that is unknown by a select few people in Soul Society. Myself, Yamamoto, and you new commander are the only ones alive that still know his true heritage. He is the nephew to the Soul King and in his birth right a noble."

Sui-Feng stopped and eyed Satoshi like he had grown another head. Nephew? To the Soul King? The king had family member's?

"I can see that you are already lost." Satoshi smirked. "Let me explain. Almost 2,400 years ago there was a war that broke out between the Soul King and his brother, Kisuke's father. Both were extremely powerful and nearly destroyed Soul Society with their battles. Kisuke's father felt that he should have been the one to become King instead of his brother seeing as he was the oldest and the strongest where as the current King was wiser, faster, and more skilled than his brother. What made it even worse was some believe that it was him the King saw not his brother. Eventually Kisuke's father became insane with hatred at not being able to beat his brother that he began to dive deep into secret arts mixing them with even darker things. It is said that he became possessed and that he is now Akuma himself. Kisuke was hidden when his father came back and brutally murdered his mother. It is believed that his father only had him so he would have another body if his current one was destroyed. It seemed that his plan the entire time was to overthrow the chosen King. Maybe he didn't know about dark kido at the time. Seeing as now he's practically immortal I don't see him coming after Kisuke. I doubt he knows the boy is alive." Satoshi gave a pause as a shiver ran down his spine in memory.

"So I'm guessing those things we fought were his followers? Wait- you said dark kido?" Sui-Feng asked now enraptured by the information she had to process.

"Yes, but not by choice. They are called bathym. They are what used to be hollows or humans after he eats their souls and bodies. What we think happens is when he devours someone the evil in his soul corrupts the body inside him allowing him to create an entity of evil. When he was still human many of his followers betrayed him to follow the King. I guess this is his way of revenge." Satoshi stopped and stared into the fireplace before continuing.

"Dark kido is the complete opposite of the demon magic you use for kido. The kido he uses warps the soul into something completely inhuman. Hollows don't bother with it either. The more he used it the darker he became until he was nothing more than a damn monster! He killed my wife and tried to kill Yoruichi as soon as she was born." Fist clenching and unclenching he stood up and began pacing before he continued. "My daughter was saved by your family. If it wasn't for them this clan would not be standing. We'd be worthless. A clan is only as good as its ability to continue the cycle."

"Cycle?" Sui-Feng asked. Her mind was already spinning from all the questions she wanted to ask.

"Do you know what makes a clan noble?"

"The tools and task given to you by the gods." Sui-Feng answered frowning. The Shihouin were given the Treasure and War Tool. While the Kuchiki's guarded sacred records. Everyone knew that.

"No," Satoshi answered,"Those tools were given to us by the creator of this world to our ancestors charging them with the responsibility to keep balance between the cycle of souls. That is not the cycle that is the most important. The cycle I'm talking about is the birth of the new Soul King. Whenever current King sees their death they also see the next King."

"So who's the King? Not Yoruichi that's impossible." Sui-Feng stated looking at Satoshi for confirmation that she was right.

"No she will be the mother of the new King. The King is usually born to someone of noble blood. The child can only remain in our realm till a certain age." Satoshi's face was grim as he gauged to reaction on Sui-Feng's face.

It was laughable almost. The man had to be kidding. No one ever heard of this and if Yoruichi was that important wouldn't she have known this?

"Since Yoruichi doesn't know this I want to know why." Sui-Feng leaned forward in her seat as though she afraid she'd miss the answer.

"She doesn't know because I feel she isn't ready to bear the burden. The old King saw his death a lot sooner than most King's do. When Yoruichi was born the King sealed his brother. It was then that he saw her in a vision giving birth to the next King. He sent a messenger explaining why we had been attacked and what was to be expected of us in the coming millenia. I just can't bear to put Yoruichi through this." Satoshi grumbled the last part rubbing his eyes with an index finger and thumb. Sui-Feng began to see how old Satoshi really was. His hair no longer had the sheen it used to and his beard was beginning to grey. The crows feet at the corners of his eyes were more pronounced. He was truly well on in years.

"So that's why you're trying to get her to marry within the next 2 years because the Soul King ordered it not because you want to. What if she had never come back and who is going to be the heir for the Shihouin?"

"She would have come back. The Soul King's visions are never wrong. The first child she has will be the King. That's why I need you to protect her. If the the Soul King's brother has found a way out of his prison he will try and come after Yoruichi and kill her. We don't even know if we can depend on Kisuke for help. His true past has been hidden from him. Though, as much as he has a knack for getting into things he's not supposed to, it wouldn't surprise me if he does." Sui-Feng blinked.

"Why was everyone so surprised that this idiot was experimenting with hollows then? More so, why was he even allowed to experiment with anything with his father's track record." Sui-Feng snapped. This made no sense. If that nutty man's own sire was considered evil in the flesh why in hell was his spawn allowed to waltz around fiddling with god knows what?

"It's not his fault Shaolin."Satoshi said sadly. " Yes he does a lot of things he shouldn't but its mostly out of curiosity. If I thought him to be dangerous I wouldn't have allowed Yoruichi to become close friends with him. I feel that he is a good man at heart. Sometimes too smart for his own good but a good man none the less."

Sui-Feng sighed. She knew Satoshi was right. While she believed wholeheartedly that Kisuke was a bumbling idiotic fool, he had shown nothing but loyalty to Soul Society despite his exile and wrongful conviction. Most people would have said screw it and never looked back. She still hated the fact that it was his fault Yoruichi had left her.

"Shihouin-dono let me see if I understand correctly; I am supposed to protect your daughter from someone who fought the Soul King and lived?" Sui-Feng didn't look happy and at this point she didn't care if it showed. This was ridiculous. No, she wished Satoshi had never told her what was really going on.

"In a way yes. Yoruichi should be fine as long as she's not outside Sereitei at night. Last I recall the only way they can get into the city is by breaking the north gate and disrupting the barrier. If they were able to they would have done it already. Therefore, we have years before this gets out of hand. To me it feels like an impending doom that I can't stop. I beg your forgiveness Shaolin. I know I am asking a lot but we are unfortunately products of fate." Satoshi bowed his head in humble apology.

"Please Shihouin-dono I am not worthy." Sui-Feng murmured. Never had a member of any clan bowed to her as Satoshi was now and it was humbling. "I only live to serve you and your daughter. If this is the task you ask of me then it is my job to fulfill it."

Satoshi looked at the young woman and smiled. "Thank you. You'll never know how much your family's service has meant to us." Sui-Feng nodded.

They sat in silence for while each processing their own thoughts on recent events. Sui-Feng stood, bowed and made her way back to her quarters with every intention of taking a bath. Her clothes still had god knew what on them and she felt she needed some alone time to relax and gather her thoughts. What was she going to do?

* * *

"There are some inconsistencies in souls occurring in Soul Society Mara." A deep baritone voice rumbled.

_Thwack_

_ "Don't_ call me that!" A feminine voiced growled before replying. "Of course. Time continues and so do our lives. We knew this was coming."

The man rubbed the back of his smarting bald head, " You didn't have hit so hard Mara-san."

_Thwack_

_ Thwack_

_ Thwack_

"Owwwwie!" He yelled in a voice much too childish for a man his size which only served to annoy the woman further.

"If I have to tell you again I'll make sure you won't be alive to scream next time!" She spat.

"Okay fine! You win. Anyway are you ready? This isn't going to end well you know."

"Maybe not for us, but we've had our time. One gets tired of not aging. It always irks me that as life moves on we are stuck." The woman replied sadly.

"Well if you're sure. Anyway what do think about the girl? Remind you of anyone?" He barked a laugh.

She smirked too. "Of course. She makes me miss Rei when I watch her. "

"Funny cause I swear you two could be related as far as looks go. She does act just like Rei. Too busy with the mission to pay anybody any attention, heh." The man almost didn't have time enough to process what he said before the sound a sword whistling at his face made him duck and scream.

"I didn't mean it!" He began running as fast as he could away from the infuriated woman, "Oh my god! Please! Somebody help!"

"I'm going to kill you! Get back here!"

* * *

Another week had passed in Soul Society and the festival was only a day away. Sui-Feng had spoken with Urahara pertaining to the event Ichigo witnessed. They decided to contain the situation and figure out if the bathyms had any weakness. There weren't as many running around as in Soul Society but they came in more numbers than Hollows. All while the man spoke she couldn't help but look at him and wonder. Did he have any idea about his lineage? Or was it just a mystery that didn't intrigue him enough to bother with? Either way it didn't matter in the end and she wasn't going to be the one to tell him. Satoshi had been right. Knowing that certain events were in the works that couldn't be changed was troublesome. She decided not to let it bother her. She left the shoten and traveled back to Soul Society in deep thought. She didn't realize her feet led her to the Shihouin Estate.

When Yoruichi came to mind she was still at a loss. So she had been practically ordered to be in a relationship with the woman. She didn't mind, it was just that if things progressed as they had started to they would go way to fast. She had to make sure things went slow instead of in a flash (haha get it? :P). At first she didn't know how she should handle things until she saw a couple walking home for the night. She saw the woman grant the man a kiss after remarking it wasn't their first date. She'd be able to manage the pace of things by dating the Shihouin woman on her own terms. If she played her cards right she'd still be able to break away from Yoruichi when she got married without being too emotionally attached. She figured that as long as they never went the entire way she'd be safe.

Sui-Feng blushed at the thought of doing such things with Yoruichi. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't hear said woman approaching her.

"Hiya Sui-Feng! Whatcha' thinking about?" Yoruichi smiled as she leaned into her protege.

"Yoruichi-sama, um nothing really? What are you doing here?" Sui-Feng said quickly shaking her head as if to dispel her previous thoughts.

"What you want me to leave? I mean we both kinda live here." Yoruichi pouted.

"No I was actually, um, coming to look for you." Sui-Feng fibbed. She just didn't know what to do around Yoruichi anymore. At times she felt she should be kissing the woman's feet while bowed to the ground, others she felt like she should run from the impending doom that surrounded her.

"Really?" Yoruichi replied while raising an eyebrow in disbelief. "Well lets take a walk." Before Sui-Feng could protest Yoruichi had grabbed the arm of her haori and began leading her to the gardens behind the estate.

When they got to a place Yoruichi really liked she let go and they began walking. They enjoyed a comfortable silence just taking in the scenery before Sui-Feng spoke.

" I apologize for avoiding you. It seemed like that was best for both of us." She began while observing a bed of orchids.

"I understand why but if its something that you feel is best then you have to also make sure it doesn't hurt us both as well." Yoruichi replied.

"I don't understand." Sui-Feng frowned looking at her mentor.

"Unless I'm wrong you don't enjoy having to avoid me and I don't like it either. In a way you hurt both of us by your actions. That's over now so we can move on. I have my Sui-bee now." Yoruichi finished with an unabashed smile. Sui-Feng found it contagious and couldn't help but smile back.

As they were walking they began walking between the rows of sakura blossom trees. They were in full bloom this time of year and very beautiful. The wind began to dance around them swirling the cherry blossom petals in its wake. It ruffled the captains haori's making them dance behind the as they walked. Cherry blossoms always brought memories for them. They held memories of times together enjoying only each others company. It gave Sui-Feng the courage to make new memories. She was going to ask Yoruichi for a date at the festival, but Yoruichi beat her to the punch in bringing it up.

"You are going to be a the festival tomorrow right?" Yoruichi asked as she stopped to look at her friend.

"Yes. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Ano-" Sui-Feng felt her face began to heat up as she realized what she was about to do. "I was wondering if um, I...I mean you...uh-" Sui-Feng became tongue tied and in the process, frustrated. Yoruichi giggled.

"Never mind!" Sui-Feng growled as she began to walk away only to be yanked back by Yoruichi and into the older woman's arms.

"I'd love to." She said before she bent down and captured her lips.

'Screw boundaries. I guess kissing every once in a while is okay.' Sui-Feng thought before she closed her eyes and earnestly returned the kiss.

**Awww...ain't that cute :3. Well that's the end of another chapter. Please remember to review. If you have any suggestions feel free to message me. Again, special thanks to Soifool, MKThrall, Freeoflyfe, Genril, FongShihouin, and Ihavenohead. Until Next Time.**

**Melodious Reprieve**


	6. Chapter 6

**Editing this chapter was hell. Every time I'd make corrections and save it my internet would time out erasing all my hard work T_T. Just to answer a few questions from reviews. NO, there will not be any Yoruhara babies running around. I'm a lot like Sui; I can't stand that man. He's funny, but the way his mind works irks me. Too damn smart for his own good. It will be a challenge for me to write him but I love challenges. Surprise guest in this chapter let's see if you can guess who it is. Review!**

**Disclaimer: I gain nothing from writing this. All Bleach characters belong to Tite Kubo (genius man). Besides if you try to sue you'll get poo. I has no money.**

Only Ever Yours 6

Soul Society was bustling with activity the day of the festival. Final preparations were being made and vendors fought for the best spots to set up their booths. There was an excitement like never before in the air and it only served to make Yoruichi more nervous about tonight. She was fine the fact that she was going as a reinstated captain of the Gotei 13. There was no problem knowing that she was going as The 22nd Shihouin Head. To many it was a big deal that the Shihouin Princess was back in Sereitei where she belonged. It would mean that their future was secure in their guarding of the Treasure and War Tools and the blood of their family. Many thought that with Yoruichi's exile they would be the next clan since the Shiba's to practically crawl into extinction. Now, with their hope renewed they were able once again secure their future. This festival, while they were celebrating their victory over Aizen, was also a huge celebration for the exoneration of the 22nd clan head. In a nutshell Yoruichi was going to have her hands full.

Out of all these things that she would have to deal with she was only concerned about one thing; Her date with Sui-Feng. She was going crazy because she didn't know what to wear. It didn't help that Kukaku had decided to show up unannounced to pester her.

"The hell are you so worked up about?! Chill out dammit!" Kukaku yelled at her childhood friend as the woman was clearly freaking out.

"You don't understand tonight has to be perfect!" Yoruichi yelled back just as loud. "Who let you in anyway?"

"Your cute little friend Sui-Feng. You know that girl has looks. I might have to see if she's a curved arrow if ya' know what I mean." Kukaku grinned wide as Yoruichi glared at her. "Ya like her don't ya, 'Ichi?" Kukaku only grinned wider when Yoruichi gave an uncharacteristic blush.

"Shut up." Yoruichi murmured as she went back to her closet and looked through it again for the 8th time. Kukaku burst out laughing. This caused Yoruichi to grab one her shoes and throw it at the woman's head. Her aim was dead on.

"Ow ya bitch! The hell was that for?" Kukaku rubbed the smarting spot in between her eyes.

"Your starting to piss me off. I don't have time for this Kukaku."Yoruichi growled and began pacing.

"Dammit, is Aunt Flow on her way or is she already here because you never act like this." Kukaku looked at her friend wide eyed. "What the hell is so special about tonight?"

"Nothing." Yoruichi shook her head. She wanted to talk to someone, especially since it was stressful to keep her thoughts bottled inside about this.

"Don't be a pansy just tell me if it's who I think it is." Kukaku looked dead at Yoruichi. When she saw Yoruichi nod yes she exhaled slowly and closed her eyes. This caused Yoruichi to panic.

"Kukaku you can't tell anybody! It has ta-urk" Yoruichi was cut off as Kukaku swooped her into her arms.

"Yes! Hahaha! He's mine, all mine!" Kukaku cackled. Yoruichi just blinked and looked at her crazy friend.

"Um who?" She said as she was set back down.

"That blonde dummy of yours. Now that I know he's not your type I'm going to do what I've wanting to do for a long time." Yoruichi's eye twitch in mock horror as Kukaku began to rub her hands together like a madwoman and cackle.

"Um I'm afraid to ask what the might be so I'm gonna tell you right now I don't wanna know." Yoruichi shot off quickly. "That's good though, it should soften the blow when I tell Kisuke. I'm not sure if he still likes me. I know he used to when we were kids but always told him I couldn't see him that way. I'm not sure if he's changed his mind."

"Oh he will" Kukaku continued to grin evilly until Yoruichi punched her in the arm. "Ow."

"Are you gonna help me or are you going daydream about breaking Kisuke all day?" Yoruichi looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah I'll help. Why don't you ask your dresser to pretty you all up?" Kukaku asked as they began making their way to the door.

"Politics. My family is losing their minds now that I'm back and have turned this into a damn extravaganza. I know I'll have to stand up and say a couple words at the opening but after that I'm out of there."

"Oh no you're not young lady." Yoruichi and Kukaku jumped sky high as the voice behind started talking to close for comfort. Yoruichi resembled a startled cat and Kukaku let a string of curse words. They turned to see Satoshi grinning brightly before he turned to Kukaku and frown. "Young lady if you were any younger I'd tan your tail red."

"How do you know I still won't let you?" Kukaku grinned back as she caught the older man off guard.

"Kukaku, that's my dad." Yoruichi looked at her incredulously.

"What he's still hot for an old man." Kukaku shot back.

"Ahem um, thank you?" Satoshi answered. " Anyway, Yoruichi I know you want to disappear when this begins but you have to at least meet some of the suitors. You can't leave until then."

"I thought you said I had a year?" Yoruichi responded quickly.

"I said you have a year and some time before you have to be married and begin to produce children." Satoshi sighed. "I'm not any more thrilled about this than you. I'm stalling as much as I can but the only I can do that is if you meet me halfway with this."

"I know." Yoruichi frowned. "It's just gong to make tonight that much harder."

"But it'll make it easier to hide certain things." Satoshi answered back with a smirk. Leaning forward he kissed her forehead. "Just make sure you try and show some interest or you'll have to stay longer."

"Fine." She answered before heading to the door. "We're going to the market. I'll be back later."

"Where's Sui-Feng?" Satoshi asked frowning.

"Remember you gave her today off. Her 'babysitters' will be around. Bye Daddy!" And with that she and Kukaku were out the door.

"I can't believe you said that to my dad!" Yoruichi hissed at Kukaku who just waived her off.

"Then you definitely don't want to be around when I go after Kisuke." They both laughed as they continued to the market to find Yoruichi something to wear.

* * *

Sui-Feng smirked proudly as she looked at the growing compound. There was more life then there ever was. People were building new buildings for training and housing. Families were able to grow and craftsmen were able to set up allowing the compound to bring in more money so they could continue to thrive. This enabled her family to begin to move up the totem pole. As far as the lesser nobles were concerned the Feng family had been at the very bottom while Omaeda's were at the top. She guessed that in about a year with all all the funding Satoshi had given them and the possible incoming revenue, they would be on equal footing. The other families would never see it coming. Unlike other families the Feng were humble and only boasted in their fighting ability to protect the Shihouin in service.

Sui-Feng being the 9th Head of the Feng made her quite popular with the people inside the compound. They waved and cheered greetings as she walked through the streets toward her grandmother's. She nodded respectfully at each person that greeted her.

When she arrived at her grandmother's she walked in without knocking and looked around. Everything had changed. There had been a definite upgrade in the structure of the house. The kitchen was bigger and had a small island in the middle of it. The living room had more space and was well furnished.

"Jou mou!" Sui-Feng called out to the seemingly empty house.

"Shaolin is that you ?" A voice answered and Sui-Feng directed her attention on the stairs as her grandmother descended them.

The old woman looked good for 90 years old. She still walked with a grace that never seemed to waiver. Sui-Feng only hoped she was as well as her grandmother when she reached that age.

"It is you my busy bee!" Her grandmother cackled. "You look more and more like your father everyday. " She hugged her granddaughter when she reached her.

"You look well Jou mou. How do you feel?" Sui-Feng asked as she followed her grandmother into the kitchen and took a seat at the table.

"Like an old woman." Her grandmother laughed. "I'm fine. I'm more interested in what's going on with you. Imagine my surprise when Shihouin Satoshi arrives at my door announcing that he's renovating and adding on to our humble compound."

"Yes, there has been a lot happening." Sui-Feng began as she looked at the shiny table surface in front of her. The old table was banged up and scratched. Sui-Feng well remembered the gouges in the table from throwing knives and the like adorning its surface. "Shihouin Yoruichi has returned."

"Oh?" Her grandmother replied as she set the table for tea. "Your old mentor? How do you feel about that?"

"I haven't really thought about it." Sui-Feng paused. "I guess I'm happy with it since I've forgiven her. It's still a lot of change to get used to though."

"I'm guessing the relationship has changed as well." The old woman smirked.

"You could say that." Sui-Feng mumbled and looked out the kitchen window taking in the scenery.

"Good. Both of you had too much confusion between the two of you when she left. Now all that can be aired out. Have you told her how you feel?" She finished pouring their tea she took her seat next to Sui-Feng.

"J-Jou mou!" Sui-Feng looked at her grandmother wide eyed.

"Ha!" The old woman scoffed. "Anyone that was around you when she left can tell you were heart broken. I don't care who you love. Besides your duty to bring heirs to the line is still a ways off. If you can't do it then your cousins can."

"I know. I just didn't expect you to say...-well that." Sui-Feng blew on her tea cooling it before taking a cautious sip. "I haven't said anything but I'm not sure I should. She's supposed to marry next year."

"Well don't you have the little romantic story going?" Sui-Feng hated when her grandmother teased her. "Well when are you going to do something? You can't wait till her wedding day! Imagine the looks on everyone's face!" Her grandmother cackled loudly at her own joke.

"It's not funny Jou mou." Sui-Feng frowned disapprovingly. "Besides we have a date tonight."

That stopped the old woman fast. She looked at her granddaughter in surprise before laughing all over again.

"For a moment I actually thought that you had asked her but I know you didn't! She must have, right?" This brought another bout of laughter. Sui-Feng's silent glowering only reinforced the old ladies belief.

"Anyway I was wondering if you had something I could wear with my captains haori." Sui-Feng asked before taking another sip of her tea.

"Hmmm...actually, I have just the thing. Since the renovations I had to move a lot of things and I happened to run across your grandfather's old robes. You should be able to fit them. Good thing you're flat chested too, ha!" The old woman laughed her way upstairs to go retrieve the robes.

Sui-Feng glowered at her grandmother's jokes. The woman was hardly ever wrong about anything and she read people better than anyone she knew. She knew her grandmother meant well so she tolerated her behavior. If anyone else had said anything about her chest they're bodies would be disintegrating from Suzumebachi's poison. Her thought's changed as she thought about tonight. What would they do? What would they talk about? What if Sui-Feng said something stupid? Her thoughts were interrupted as her grandmother came back downstairs holding a box.

"This was your grandfather's favorite robe. He'd have fought in it if he could because it was so comfortable. I wouldn't let him of course." Her grandmother smiled at the thought of her late husband. She removed the cover of the box to reveal a black silk hankimono with gold and yellow trim on the sleeves. The sleeves had been tailored with hexagons encircling pointed starts. The hakama were black and had a gold stripe leading up both sides. The sash was a lot like hers except t was longer and made of silk.

"Wow. This is amazing." Sui-Feng murmured in awe.

"Yes he looked very handsome in it too. He always wore his hair down when he wore it." Her grandmother brushed her hand across the sleeve with a sigh. "Well enough of that. It will be sundown soon, are you going to dress here or at home?"

"I guess here since I've never worn something like this before. The hankimono looks complicated." Sui-Feng commented looking at said object.

"Well let's get started. Take your hair out of those braids and take a bath. I'm going to make sure this has a chance to air out. Go on, shoo!" Her grandmother waved her off as the took the box to the backyard to hand the clothes on the line. Sui-Feng proceeded to do as she was told trying no to think about tonight.

* * *

"Why is this happening?" Yoruichi wailed as she and Kukaku came back home empty handed.

"Because you're being fuckin' picky and its pissin' me off!" Kukaku growled. This was really getting ridiculous. Yoruichi wouldn't pick anything at the market. She claimed she wanted to stop Sui-Feng in her tracks when she sees her tonight. Apparently no one had a dress that she could do just that.

"You could always go naked. That would stop everyone in their tracks." Kukaku chuckled as they walked into Yoruichi's room.

"Fuck you." Yoruichi grumbled.

"Oh, thank the heaven's you're here!" An exuberant cry rang out. The family dresser had been waiting for her. "I've been looking all over for you. Your father suggested this for you to wear tonight."

The woman held out A gold furisode with purple and white trim, much like the one she wore for her title ceremony when she was younger. It's primary color was gold and purple flowers dance across the fabric. Unlike the furisode before this one, this was a lot less bulky and would flow when she walked. Yoruichi smiled and silently thanked her father.

"This will do just fine." she told the dresser who bowed smiling.

"I'll prepare everything right away Shihouin-dono." With that she was Yoruichi turned around she saw Kukaku was looking at her slack jawed.

"What?" Yoruichi asked.

"You dragged me all over town looking for a dress and the one that satisfies you was her the whole time!" Kukaku yelled. "That's it I'm out of here before you do anything else that'll piss me off. I'll see you tonight."

Yoruichi rolled her eyes as the door slammed and went to take a bath. She just hoped tonight went perfectly.

* * *

The sun had begun to set over Soul Society and while the day was coming to an end, the festivities were about to begin. People bustled around getting ready for what was sure to be a night filled with fun. Sui-Feng had just finished tying her sash around her waist. Her grandmother fussed over the fine points of how things were supposed to lay. When she was done she turned to look at herself n the mirror. She almost didn't recognize herself. The black tone of her outfit gave her skin and ethereal appearance making it glow. The gold and yellow accents stood out along her sleeves accenting the patterns so they stood out. Her sash hung down around her middle almost touching her shins. Her grandmother had given her boots to go with it. The boots boots gave her an extra 4 inches in height. Surprisingly, you couldn't tell since the boots had no heel and just made her look taller. Hair hair had been let loose from its usual braids so her black hair cascaded down her back. She allowed some of her hair to drape over her shoulders and frame her face.

"You look just like your grandfather when I met him." Her grandmother said with teary eyes. Sui-Feng gave her a comforting hug.

"Thank you Jou mou." Straightening up she looked out the window. Seeing that it was time for her to go she headed for the door.

"Wait a moment. You might want these." She gave Sui-Feng the hoops she usually wore in her hair. Sui-Feng looked at her grandmother in confusion.

"Put them on your wrist." She said. Sui-Feng nodded and did just that. Her grandmother placed her captain's cloak over her shoulders. "Now you can go. Good luck my granddaughter." She watched her granddaughter shunpo away.

* * *

Sui-Feng's palms were sweating as she waited under the pagoda in the gardens. She hoped Yoruichi would be impressed with her appearance. Normally she wouldn't care about something so trivial but because it was a date it mattered. She just hoped she didn't do or say anything stupid. She was pulled from her thoughts as she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She was awestruck. Yoruichi was wearing the same kimono when Sui-Feng first laid eyes on her as a child. Her hair cascaded down her back and had sakura blossoms and diamond encrusted beads woven in. The kimono shined in the light of the setting sun making her glow. The obi tied around her waist complimented her curves making Sui-Feng want to wrap her arms around the woman.

Yoruichi walked with unrivaled grace toward her protege. She couldn't believe how handsome Sui-Feng looked. She hadn't see her without her braids and loved the way the girls hair fell. Her outfit suited her so well that someone could easily mistake her for noble. Her head was held high as she locked eyes with her crush. When she reached Sui-Feng the younger of the two was speechless so she settled for a deep bow. Yoruichi sucked her teeth in annoyance but was surprised when she felt and arm wrap around her waist and pull her so that her body was flush against Sui-Feng's.

"I know you hate it when I bow but let me tell you why I did." She leaned in to Yoruichi's ear. "You look like a goddess who has just descended from the heavens to grace me with her presence. What I mean to say is, you look beautiful." Sui-Feng whispered into Yoruichi's ear. She was quite pleased that she had at least an inch over Yoruichi thanks to the boots.

Yoruichi's eyes fluttered shut at the feeling of Sui-Feng's warm breath caressing her ear. She felt herself blush at her words. When they pulled back Sui-Feng was pleased to note reaction and smirked.

"You look handsome as well little bee. Did you grow in a day?" Yoruichi purred as she regained her composure.

"Its the boots." Sui-Feng commented as she presented her arm to Yoruichi. Yoruichi set her hand on Sui-Feng's as they proceeded to the gates.

When they arrived they noticed Satoshi waiting for them. "Ah, Yoruichi I was beginning to wonder. Who is-...Shaolin?" He said in wonder.

Sui-Feng nodded and gave a small smile. Satoshi blinked as if there was something wrong with his eyes.

"You look like one of the nobles. I thought you might have been a suitor for a second." He chuckled. Both women blushed at his comment.

"Well," He began, "We should get going. We have to be on time so you both can stand among the captains and Yoruichi I hope you have figured out what you are going to say."

"I have an idea." She answered as she was helped into the carriage that would take them to the festival.

"Sui-Feng, can I have a word." Satoshi said stopping her from climbing in behind the princess. She walked to Satoshi and offered an ear.

"Yoruichi has to meet some of the suitors tonight so if you could make sure none of them over step their bounds I would appreciate it. Also...try not to let any personal feelings cloud your judgment." He looked at her knowingly hoping she understood.

Sui-Feng nodded and put on her stoic mask. "I live to serve Shihouin-dono." She then climbed in with Yoruichi, Satoshi right behind her.

* * *

Shunsui peeked through the large double doors as he looked at the crowd in the courtyard as he took another swig from his sake bottle. He was stopped by a thunk in the head by his lieutenant.

"Ow! Nanao-chan!" He whined as she plucked the bottle from his finger tips.

"I don't want to hear it. It doesn't look good for the Captain Commander to address all of Soul Society inebriated." She commented as she poured the contents of the bottle out. "Besides you'll have more where that came from after your address I'm sure."

"Yare, yare. You're so mean." He sniffed. "Well I guess it's about that time." he commented grabbing his usual hat and walked through the doors to go outside. At his appearance all the captains of the Gotei 13 appeared in order on either side of them. Each of them dressed differently besides Zaraki. He noticed that quite a few people gawking at the person next to them. Turning to look himself he understood why. Sui-Feng looked nothing like she usually did. He liked the new look.

Turning back to the crowd he raised his arms for their silence. "Thank you all for attending today. I would first like to thank all of the families of our shinigami and their patience through the years. Our previous war was not an easy one but have come away victorious." He stopped as the crowd cheered at his words. Raising his arms again the quieted back down. "This celebration is to remember those who have fallen in battle so I ask now for a moment of silence to remember them." All was silent in the courtyard as some prayers were said silently while others remember friends who were no longer with them.

"I have but a few things to say." Shunsui began again, "Continue to support your leaders and trust their guidance. We do what we do for your safety and to continue to protect the cycle of souls. Also we have been graced to receive the 22nd Head of the Shihouin clan back into our circle." Another cheer came. "She will say a few words now."

Yoruichi stepped forward and looked over the crowd. In a commanding voice she began. "My earlier actions though condemned by some, were for all of Soul Society. I will continue to serve and honor my family as I always have. This is not the time to dwell on the past but to plan for the future generation. I hope I have all of your support." With that being said Yoruichi stepped back in line with the rest of the captains. The crowd cheered and clapped their hands as a show of support for the woman.

"Now without anymore delay. Let the festivities begin." Shunsui clapped his hands out in front of him and a group of firework went off and began to light the sky. The crowd cheered and began to socialize. Children ran to game booths squealing with glee while the adult went around tasting food from various booths or drinking.

Sui-Feng stood watching the crowd when she felt Yoruichi step beside her.

"That was a great speech. Short and to the point." She looked at Yoruichi to see a smirk on her face. She only spared a short glance before returning her attention to the teeming crowd of the festival. There were too many people here to allow herself to be distracted by Yoruichi. When they were somewhere less populated she could relax. A Feng is always ready for confrontation and knows where the danger is before it strikes.

"You know I'm not the type to drone on forever. Come on lets go somewhere quieter." She grabbed Sui-Feng's arm to lead her where she wanted but was pulled back. She looked at Sui-Feng questioningly until Sui-Feng tipped her head to the left. Satoshi looked at Yoruichi disapprovingly. Sighing, Yoruichi walked over to her father.

"Okay fine. I'll talk to some of them but if they step out of line know that I'm gonna maim them." She growled.

"That's what I'm here for." Sui-Feng commented as she took her place behind the two. Satoshi and Yoruichi matched each other in step as they went over to where the nobles were participating. The first few suitors were annoying and Yoruichi was glad to get away from them. The next few weren't bad in the looks department or in manners but they weren't Sui-Feng so Yoruichi didn't show much interest. All of them prattled on about why Yoruichi should pick them. They boasted about their wealth and titles as if she was supposed to be impressed by it. She wasn't, it actually made her hate them more. She knew all they wanted from her was her virtue, title, and wealth. If they were serious they'd be trying for her heart. Unfortunately for them they had already lost that battle as well.

As another suitor made his way over Satoshi whispered in Yoruichi's ear. "I know this isn't what you want to do but remember neither of us have much of a choice her so please act like you're interested in this one. The elders are becoming restless." He directed her attention across the room at the Shihouin elders giving them tiresome rolled her eyes but nodded in agreement.

The next suitor was actually quite handsome. He had long flowing white hair and gold eyes much like her own. What was most odd about him was the fur that draped over his right shoulder (guess whoo~ :P)He bowed respectfully before approaching them.

"Inutaisho Yuu. So nice of you to come. How is your father?" Satoshi said in a warm greeting.

"Shihouin-dono. Thank you for inviting me. Sadly, father passed a while ago in a battle with a rival clan. I am now the clan head." Yuu answered respectfully.

"I was not aware. I am sorry for your loss but I know your father gave them hell." Satoshi gave a nod. "This is my daughter Yoruichi. We are currently judging suitors."

Yuu bowed deeply to Yoruichi. "I have heard many things about you Yoruichi-sama. Some of them good, some bad. However, I always feel it best to get to know a person before judging them by what others say."

"That's a wise decision. Yuu-san." Yoruichi said eyeing him. " So why do you wish to seek my hand?"

"Actually I didn't." Yuu-san smiled.

"You didn't?" Yoruichi blinked in disbelief and Satoshi balked.

"No, I came to get to know you. You see I feel that courting has become too chauvinistic making it miserable for the woman. We are both nobles and know that each of us is known for wealth and title but I have no desire for a mate that is interested in that. From what can tell neither do you. No one wants a reluctant mate. I feel that if we get to know one another you can make that decision for yourself. If we find that we are not compatible I will leave you alone. Though I must say I'd like to continue some type of friendship since our families are allied." Yuu looked at her with a small smile.

"That's the smartest thing I've heard all night. Alright Yuu-san we'll see." Yoruichi answered smirking. She felt Sui-Feng tense at her words but discretely reached out and grasped her hand in reassurance.

"Thank you Yoruichi-sama. I hope to see you soon." Bowing once again Yuu left without a backward glance.

"Well that went well. He's probably the only I truly approve of." Satoshi commented looking at his daughter. He had noticed Sui-Feng was beginning to sour in mood and decided it was probably time to let them go. "Alright, I think that should be enough for tonight. You two have fun."

"Finally." Yoruichi sighed in relief. "I wasn't sure if I could take anymore. Lets go I want to see a few people before we leave."

Standing Yoruichi placed her arm in Sui-Feng's as the went to the main area. They weren't walking long before the ran into Kisuke and Kukaku.

"Yoruichi-san I must say after all that bitchin', you look bitchin'." Kukaku commented before looking at Sui-Feng. "Whoa, is that you kid?"

A tick of annoyance showed in Sui-Feng's face at the 'kid' remark but she let it go. Kukaku had been a great help when Yoruichi left. She had been the one to get Sui-Feng's ass in gear instead of letting her mope around. Sui-Feng could almsot say that Kukaku was a friend. She wouldn't ever tell anyone.

"Kukaku, I knew you'd be here after seeing that fireworks display. I hope that wasn't supposed to be the best you have." Sui-Feng in a mocking voice knowing it would rile the Shiba woman up.

"Like hell it was, that was just to wet their appetite. There's more where that came from, a lot more. Anyway, I like the look. If I didn't have my eye on someone else I'd have to change the way I approach you." Kukaku grinned as she saw Yoruichi's glare on her.

"Oh, Sui-chan! So nice to see you." Kisuke waved childishly.

"Urahara," Sui-Feng replied curtly. She was still unsure how to act around the man. She couldn't remain rude seeing as she might need an ally later on. Though she wasn't sure if she had burned this bridge, it seemed that was a good a time as any to try and understand what wen on in that moronic mind of his.

"How's the 2nd Division going?" he asked politely.

"Same as usual. How are things with the investigations?"

"Well enough. The situation has been contained and I'm looking into the things your requested. Right now I'd say we're making progress." He replied twirling hat on his finger.

"Good. When you have the time I'd like you to discuss your progress in three days time. Will you be available?" She inquired. This caused Kisuke to raise an eyebrow.

"Sure I look forward to entertaining you in my humble abode Sui-chan." He set his hat back on his head with a pat and gave a mock bow. This made Sui-Feng glare at his childishness. She hated that damn hat of his. If she ever got the chance she was going to incinerate it right in front of him.

"What are you two up to?" Yoruichi eyed them suspiciously. "You've never been able to work together unless I was around to make sure you didn't murder Kisuke. Now you're having meetings with him?"

"Things are a-changing Yoruichi-san~" Kisuke sing-songed. "I think it's nice that Sui-chan is showing a change in mood."

"Don't push it." Sui-Feng clipped. She had been as civil as she could and now she wanted to get away from the man. Making him her ally would be a process. She could only put up with his antics for so long.

"Uh-oh. There she is!" Kisuke laughed behind his fan.

"Cut it out Kisuke, you're only going to make her want to maim you." Yoruichi gave him a disapproving look.

"Gomen, gomen." Kisuke sighed.

"Well I don't know about you but we have plans." Kukaku said grabbing Kisuke's arm to lead him away. "See you two later."

"Um- well that was interesting." Yoruichi waved her goodbye and began to lead Sui-Feng away from the festival.

* * *

They didn't walk for long and ended up back in the cherry blossom grove they had been the night before Yoruichi was exiled. Letting go of Sui-Feng's arm, Yoruichi sat against a tree to rest her feet. She removed her shoes and flexed her toes sighing in relief. Sui-Feng watched her off to the side noting the thoughtful expression. The silence was a comfortable one as they listened to the voices coming from the festival mixing with the sounds of nature.

"Come here Sui-Feng." Came Yoruichi's soft voice through the stillness. Sui-Feng didn't move right away. She wasn't sure if Yoruichi was up to something. Pushing her back off of the tree she had been leaning on she took a few steps toward Yoruichi. She stopped when she was near the woman's bare feet.

"Closer. I won't bite little bee." Yoruichi beckoned her with a toothy grin. Sui-Feng blushed at the remark and moved within reaching distance of Yoruichi. The older woman grabbed the sleeve of her haori tugging Sui-Feng down to sit next to her. When the younger girls position satisfied her, Yoruichi leaned into her and laid her head on her shoulder.

"That's more like it." She sighed. "Tonight was interesting, ne?"

"Depends on what part of tonight you're referring to." Sui-Feng quietly answered, cursing her inner voice for making her so uncomfortable. She could still feel the tell tale signs of a blush creeping up her face.

"Well for starters I'm glad to be rid of all those suitors. Father was almost cruel for making me sit through all that." Yoruichi wrinkled her nose at the thought. She had thought the torture would never end. After all, she was only interested in spending time with Sui-Feng the entire night.

"It seemed to to me like you were rather enjoying yourself." Sui-Feng answered with a small smirk. Yoruichi did a double take.

"What?" It took her about ten seconds to figure out that Sui-Feng was messing with her "Since when do my little bee and sarcasm go together?"

Sui-Feng shrugged, "Maybe you don't know me as well as you think you do."

Yoruichi frowned at this. It was true, she only had memories of what Sui-Feng used to be like. Of course she was still shy and a bit of a prude but what was she really like now? "Well, that's the first thing I want to change." she stated turning her gold gaze back to silver eyes.

"I don't think you do Yoruichi-sama." Sui-Feng answered. She was stopped by the feel of familiar lips on hers. She'd never get used to kissing they separated Yoruichi leaned her forehead against Sui-Feng's.

"Don't you think it's time you shared your burden Sui?" The sincere request left Sui-Feng unable to say no.

"Where would you like me to start?" Sui-Feng asked. There was a pause before Yoruichi answered.

"What happened when I left?"

**Dun!Dun!Dun! Cliffy! I know you hate me. :P Remember though if you review I might throw 2 chapters out this week. Your feedback if the fuel for this story! Until next time!  
**

**Melodious Reprieve**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo. I'm going to split this into two chaps because it's hard as hell to get what I want as Sui-Feng's history into one chapter...this one has 7,900 words and I didn't even notice till now _ Anywho hope you like it. BTW Jou Mou means grandmother in mandarin chinese so I find it funny that I got stuck using it as her name XD. I'm glad you like her. Satoshi/Kenta's personality is shown a lot more in this chapter so hopefully you all get to know him a bit more. Shout out to FongShihouin and MK Thrall and everyone who reviewed.**

Only Ever Yours 7

[100 Years Ago] Pt.1

She had been standing stock still in the doorway for hours stuck between reality and disbelief. She had been told that Yoruichi had broken into Central 46th to rescue that traitorous bastard and left with him. Sui-Feng had gone everywhere looking for a sign or message from Yoruichi. There was nothing. The training grounds were desolate of her. The Shihouin Estate was cold from the lack of her warm laughter. There was no clues in either of their quarters. Sereitei was colorless without the purple tresses of her goddess. It was lifeless without her spirit. The worst part about it, she had left Sui-Feng behind.

The shock of searching the last place she could think for a clue she and finding it empty was beginning to work on Sui-Feng's sanity.

"How could you?" She whispered into the still air. Her panicked breaths the only sign of life in the room. Shihouin Yoruichi, her mentor, leader, and goddess was gone. The woman she had loyally devoted her life to had left her behind without a trace of a goodbye.

The day Urahara had disappeared Yoruichi had remained distracted the entire day as if she was trying to figure something out. Sui-Feng had questioned the woman twice to see if she was alright. Yoruichi always assured the girl that she was. The first time she believed her. The second time she didn't. Yoruichi had given her a guilty look when Sui-Feng called her on it.

_"I'm fine Sui-Feng. I promise." _Yoruichi had answered tucking a lock of Sui-Feng's hair behind the girls ear. The hand had lingered on her cheek and Yoruichi leaned in and placed their foreheads together and smiled faintly.

_"I appreciate the concern little bee. I'll see you tomorrow."_

"You liar...Yoruichi, you liar." She choked out and fell to her knees. The tears were like hot rivers running down her face. She crawled a short distance to the chair and curled up next to it placing her head on the seat. A barrage of tears assaulted the green leather. She cried harder than when she heard her mother died. She cried harder than when her father died. She never thought that she would ever cry as hard as when her grandfather died. At least Yoruichi had been there to comfort her at that time. She had laid her head in her goddess's lap as she lamented her grandfather. Soothing words had been whispered and promises spoken.

_"I'll always be here to comfort you, Sui-Feng."_ The words echoed in her head.

"Where are you now?!" She yelled into thin air. A scream rang out her frustration and she flipped the chair over. Her fist beat into the wood flooring where the chair had once been. She didn't feel the pain, she didn't hear the ragged breaths she took, she didn't care as her angry tears mixed on the wood with the blood of her fist. The drumming staccato of her fist on the wood added to the taunting dispirited silence around her. She didn't stop until she couldn't lift her tiny fist anymore.

Sui-Feng was numb to the core. The feeling of her heart and soul breaking was gut wrenching. She lay down on the floor as if dead. She stared at the chair until the moon came up and then began to cry again. No temper tantrum was going to change the fact that Yoruichi wasn't coming back.

* * *

The bright sun light hitting her bleary eyelids caused her headache to flair up. The shoji door to the entrance of them room had been snapped to the side letting the outside light into the gloomy room. She had cried so heard that the pressure from her sinuses caused her to get a headache. The one hour of sleep had momentarily been a relief from crying and the pain of the headache. Now there was just pain from the blazing sun. Damn that shiny ball of gas.

Sui-Feng brought up a hand to shield her from the bright light. peering through fingers, she gasped as she saw what she thought was a silhouette of Yoruichi. Her heart began to thud in her chest in the hope that it was her. Her eyes adjusted to the light to reveal Shiba Kukaku.

On Kukaku's face was a grim look as she observed Sui-Feng's appearance. The girl looked like hell. Her face was red and splotchy, her hair looked like a rat's nest and it smelled like the girl was in dire need of a shower.

"I thought I'd find you here." Kukaku drawled. "You look like shit." Her matter of fact remark was met with silence. Sui-Feng didn't have the energy to respond. The quiet dragged on uncomfortably.

"Come on. Staying here won't do you any good." Kukaku walked over and helped a reluctant Sui-Feng to her feet. Before they left the chamber, Sui-Feng cast one last forlorn glance at the empty throne and followed Kukaku.

* * *

"Shihouin-dono, we have searched everywhere. There is no sign of your daughter. We have no leads to go on. It's like she disappeared." A very nervous guard reported to Shihouin Satoshi.

_'Of course it's like she disappeared you dimwit. She's my daughter and I trained her too damn well.' _He thought as he glared out the window at the setting sun. Yoruichi had been missing for two days now. She had left no sign of where she was or why she left. The details of the situation told him that Yoruichi had definitely broken into Central 46th during Urahara Kisuke's trial to free him and his accomplice. Was she in love with the boy that she would risk everything to save him? A nervous feeling creeped up his neck at the thought. He prayed he wasn't right.

Yoruichi's disappearance had left him with quite the mess. The entire family was in an uproar now that their heir had disappeared. The 2nd Division was black listed as the Gotei 13 made sure there were no loyal followers who knew anything. There would be no easy way to keep this under control but Satoshi would be damned if he let those old fodders tell him how to run his family.

"Shihouin-dono," A nervous servant girl bowed. "The elders are waiting for you."

Nodding, he turned and made his way to the meeting room. He did not wait for the herald to announce his arrival and ordered the servants to open the doors. He strode in with power, sending a challenging look at those already present. The elders scrambled to get to their feet to bow in reverence to his arrival. Satoshi didn't even wait to get to his place at the head of the table before addressing everyone present.

"I have a slight inclination as to why you all have called for this little chit-chat. However, let me warn you." His gaze was like molten lava at the moment. The elders looked nervously at the leader as he continued. "This is my daughter we are talking about and if you think that I will tolerate disrespect because she has been accused of a crime I will remove your head."

His threat was met with silence. Everyone knew not to push the Shihouin head when it came down to his daughter. So when he said he had no problem separating their heads from their necks, they believed him.

"Satoshi," A brave old man by the name of Batsuraku began. "We are well aware of our place but you have to remember, guilty or not your daughter is missing and our future as nobles is compromised. How do you intend to fix this?" The silence was thick as everyone waited with baited breath for a response. Batsuraku of course would be the one to ask the one question everyone really wanted the answer to. The old man was the head elder. He was the closest blood relative Satoshi had but, all the man cared about was power. His father and mother both being only children had only cousins. Satoshi looked around the room at the faces present. He loathed these power hungry fools.

"I find it interesting that not one of you is the least bit interested in investigating why my heir is missing and instead decide to condemn her. Such loyalty the elders show their current and future heads." He hissed. "I will take on the responsibilities that were once hers until she comes back."

"What makes you think she's coming back?" A foolish woman huffed with obvious cynicism. She realized her mistake the second Satoshi's gaze snapped to her. His pupils took on a dangerous catlike appearance and he gave a loud growl in her direction.

"Impudence! Remove yourself before I do!"

She scrambled to her feet in fear and all but ran from the room. The others present became very nervous. It was very unusual to see Satoshi this angry. However, the question posed was a legitimate one. No one had the courage to voice it, so the room stayed silent save for those brave enough to breath.

"Yoruichi will return." It was an answer delivered with finality. His voice mixing with feline rumble in his chest. " It may be a time before she does so. As I stated before, I will take over her responsibilities until she returns."

"So you will acquire the title of Gundanchou again?" Batsuraku asked with a disbelieving look. "You do realize that if something should happen to you on the battlefield this family will fall. Besides it has been years since you have tasted battle."

"Of course I am aware. I'm not an old man Batsuraku. I can lead the Onmitsukido." Satoshi snapped.

"Old or not, it's your skills as a leader that are in question." Batsuraku answered with spite.

"Is that a challenge?!" Satoshi roared. He stood up so quick the chair he had been sitting in fell to the floor with a clatter. He growled as he body began to shift. Muscle and sinew rearranged around bones as they snapped. The sound of fabric ripping was apparent but what was the most noticeable was the growing sound of an angry growl.

Batsuraku had a look of pure terror on his face. In front of him, standing on the table was a 9 foot long panther. It's fur shined in the light of the room and its sharp gold eyes stared menacingly at the shaking old man. It's paws were the bigger than dinner plates and the teeth being bared looked like they could rip through metal.

"Do not forget why I am the head of this family," The growling echo of his voice filled the room.

"Only your blood can wield the Tools and transform of all the Shihouin!." Batsuraku gasped out as if the answer was going to save him from the threat in front of him.

"That's right. Whether it be my choice or not by my blood I am made head of this family and am thus it's rightful head. Make no mistake, Yoruichi will return by the time I am too old to rule." Satoshi growled out.

"Y-Yes Gundanchou-kaka." Batsuraku stuttered out shrinking into his chair like a turtle.

"Do not forget your place." The panther lowered his head so that he and the old man were eye level. "I have no problem permanently removing you from it. I do not want to hear of any insolence. I will inform all of you of any changes." He raised his head to look around casting a warning glance everyone. "Until then this house takes vow of silence regarding my daughter. You are not worthy to speak her name." And with that Satoshi was gone.

* * *

The plate of food in front of her had long gone cold. The noodles had congealed and the the sushimi was starting turn color. Even the rice no longer looked appetizing. Kukaku gave a look of annoyance at Sui-Feng as the girl was oblivious to the food and stared of into space.

"Hey..." Kukaku huffed patiently. "...hey!" Kukaku called a little louder, her annoyance began to creep into her voice. With a grunt she closed her eyes and inhaled and exhaled.

_'Fuck it.' _ she thought. Sui-Feng was literally knocked out of her stupor by Kukaku's foot going up side her head. She gave an indignant yell and unleashed a death glare from hell at her attacker.

"Don't you fuckin' look at me like that. I fuckin' am I trying to keep you alive and feed your ass so don't you dare look at me like that. You think starvin' yourself and moping around here is gonna bring her back? Well it's not!" The words were out of Kukaku's mouth before she even realized what she said. The hurt and angry look on Sui-Feng's face told her that she was rubbing salt into the wound.

"I-..." Kukaku started but Sui-Feng was gone in a flash. "Well fuck."

Sui-Feng ran until she couldn't anymore. The lack of sleep and nutrition was taking its toll. She found herself in a field of tall grass that was unfamiliar to her.

_'It probrably wasn't a good idea to flash step.' _Was her only thought before she lost consciousness.

* * *

The scent of his daughter caught his attention suddenly giving him a purpose to his night time wandering.

_'Could it be?' _ Satoshi thought as he raised his panther nose to get a better sample of the air. The ability to be able transform into a creature of stealth made it easier for him to track his prey at anytime of the day and at any location. Where others failed when a target masked their reiatsu he succeeded by his god given was the night of the new moon so the night was darker than usual. It was no problem for Satoshi since he was currently in his element. He had been following his daughter's scent for a while. The scent of jasmine combined with the unfamiliar scent of honeysuckle began to mix with the smell of salt.

_'Is someone crying?'_ Satoshi thought as he continued to lope through the grass. His thoughts were confirmed as he observed a young girl a few yards away, on the ground crying her heart out. It was Shaolin Feng daughter of Shan Feng and currently Yoruichi's bodyguard. Of course the girl would smell like the person she surrounded herself with. Satoshi sighed as he took in the scene. He didn't know what to do. He sure as hell wasn't going to approach her at the moment. He would wait for her to go to sleep, then he would take her to her quarters. Maybe she had some answers for him, but he doubted it.

When Sui-Feng awoke the next morning she automatically noted that she was in her room and had her hand on something soft and warm. Snapping one eye open she observed the end of a black tail twitching as it led outside the shoji doors.

"Yoruichi-sama!" Sui-Feng cried hopefully as she tugged on the tail. Instead of getting Yoruichi's startled yelp, she got what sounded like an angry panthers cry.

"Ouch!" Satoshi pushed his panther nose into the crack of the shoji doors and pushed it open. "What was that for?" He cried as he looked at his tail making sure there was no permanent bend to it.

"Gomen ne, I thought you were Yoruichi-sama." Sui-Feng answered back quietly. Her head hung low as she stared a hole into the blanket on her lap.

"Yes, well I guess that makes us even. Last night I had hoped the scent I was following was actually hers. Imagine my surprise when I find you instead. What were you doing out there anyway?" Satoshi inquired taking a seat on his haunches.

"None of your business! Who are you anyway?" Sui-Feng demanded with hostility.

"The Guardian of the Tenshi Heisoban I protect them in times of need." Satoshi grunted. "Anyway, you must be young Shaolin. I've heard quite a bit about you, especially about your skill."

"It's Sui-Feng." She answered bitterly.

"Ah yes the 'broken bee" He nodded and swatted at an annoying fly with his tail.

"Well what are you going to do now? No one can find her and there are people struggling to fill the hole she left. I hope you don't plan on moping around here forever." His tone had a lilt of slight curiosity to it.

"What do you care what I do? I'm obviously useless, that's why she didn't take me!" Sui-Feng shouted willing the angry tears back the moment she felt them.

"I wouldn't believe that." He practically tsked. "I'll give you three days to get yourself together. After that meet me on training ground 11 at midnight. I have something I want to show you." He got to all fours and proceeded for the door.

"Wait!" She called out. "who are you?"

"A friend but you can call me Kenta." And with that he was gone.

* * *

The days passed and Sui-Feng began to feel more and more depressed. She had no desire to train or go anywhere near Division 2. She wouldn't eat or sleep if it hadn't been for Kukaku badgering her to do so. They had ended up physically fighting at first but because of her lack of energy she wasn't much of a match for the Shiba woman. She could still feel bruises from the beating she had received. Then there was Shiba Kaien, Kukaku's easy going brother. She couldn't stand Kaien's visits because he was always so damn cheery and optimistic. She wanted no part of anything he was doing. Unfortunately for her the man was so much like Yoruichi she could feel him getting under her skin more and more. Her attitude worsened and she became even more of recluse. Kukaku noticed but figured that the girl needed to figure things out on her own. No amount of beating and talking was gonna snap her out of her slump unless she wanted it for herself. Kaien however, didn't believe that.

The day she was supposed to meet Satoshi, Kaien took it upon himself to piss her off to the point of fighting. The had torn up Kukaku's guest room and shredded the shoji door to the backyard. Kaien flawlessly avoided Sui-Feng's angry fist as they sought out his head. His usually playful smile was gone as he observed Sui-Feng. Her movements were angry and gave away her strikes making them easy to dodge. He counted 9 times in the last 10 seconds that he could have countered her but chose not to. She wasn't fighting him, she was lashing out.

He ducked under a straight punch and began delivering sharp blows to her midsection knocking her onto her back. She gasped for air as she had the wind knocked out of her and didn't move.

"You know," Kaien began, "There should be no reason why I'm better at hakuda than you. You're frustrated I know, but instead of lashing out blindly in anger, you should throw your emotions into your fist. Make your opponent understand your feelings. I can tell that you're a person who's ill at ease and can only communicate on the battlefield. That's why I baited you to fight me. You can't keep this bottled up."

"Shut up! You don't know anything." Sui-Feng shouted as she jumped to her feet and aimed a jump round kick at his head. He rolled his eyes as he ducked low to the ground and grabbed her base leg making her fall to the ground once again.

"See? That was a mistake only an amateur would make. I'm not saying its not okay to be angry right now but you have to know how to focus it...serene state of mind Sui." He tapped his temple and began to walk away leaving her to think on his words.

She stayed there for a while looking up at the clouds in the sky. The white puffs floated gently on the current the wind provided simply existing. They had no purpose and no mission. They were free to float on as they wished. She envied the clouds. She wished that she could just float away from all her problems, get away from the reality she had been faced with. She scoffed at her weak thoughts. What would Yoruichi say if she knew what her protege was thinking? This brought a sad smile to her face. The dark woman would probably agree. She never had liked all the pomp and ceremony that came with their jobs and often sought to get away from it all. However, she never would allow Sui to run away from a problem and she set an example by still fulfilling her duties no matter how tiresome. She always had encouraged Sui-Feng to work through her problems and solve them first hand.

_'No one can win your battles for you, only you can.'_ She had told her. Yoruichi was right as always. So was Kaien. She had been so upset by Yoruichi's disappearance that she had allowed her skills to become dull and her duties to go unfulfilled. If Yoruichi came back right now she would probably be disappointed that Sui-Feng hadn't continued in absence. Sui-Feng had no desire to work under anyone else and couldn't imagine herself trying to. She had to find Yoruichi and bring her back, wherever she was. The only way she could do that was with missions and she sure as hell wasn't going to get assigned to any if she continued to act like a child.

Sitting up with a look of determination on her face she got up to head inside the house. She would eat first and then she would train. She'd be damned if she let Shiba Kaien beat her in hakuda again.

* * *

Life was currently a contemptuous bitch. Everything that could possibly go wrong, was at the moment. The 2nd Division was in shambles because the Lieutenant was acting like he was going to be the next captain. Rumors of Satoshi being too old had been taken to heart besides, The Omaeda's were a family of idiots. Then Shihouin Batsuraku's show of defiance at the last meeting had caused many to try and quietly usurp Satoshi's authority. Satoshi gave a small growl at the thought. There were whispers that had been reported to him by his spies, that many felt Batsuraku should lead and that his son Keiyuun should be head of the Onmitsukido. Lastly, Central 46 had irrefutably exiled Yoruichi and sent out the order for her to be killed on site if she was ever sited, along with Urahara Kisuke. Things could probably get worse with time so Satoshi decided to lay low and devise a plan to shift things back into his favor. His thick panther tail moved slowly as if a snake. When the moment presented itself he would strike the rebellious members of the family without remorse. Until then he had to figure out what to do with Omaeda.

Omaeda Marenoshin was a pompous prat that had always suckled on a silver spoon. His fat body attested to his family's wealth to continuously feed the bottomless pit they called a leader and from what Satoshi heard, the man's son was no better. To Satoshi, Lieutenant Omaeda behaved nothing like a leader in the Stealth Force should. He was not humble, he didn't blend in, and he had absolutely no prowess.

'Too old indeed.' Satoshi huffed. 'It seems they've forgotten who their dealing with.' He thought as he watched the fat man fight soldier after soldier and beat them all with heavy blows. To the men fighting Omaeda, his movements may have been fast but to Satoshi the man movements were like honey on a cold day.

'It would give me great pleasure if I could go down there and...' Satoshi's thoughts trailed off. 'What am I thinking? I think I will kick his fat ass, I just can't bring any attention to Shihouin Satoshi. I need a lower nobles uniform to wear but...who to get one from? It looks like Kenta will be getting another face.' If anyone had been clothes enough to see Satoshi they would have seen a very formidable panther with a smile that made your blood run cold. The man had a plan.

* * *

Jou Mou sighed as she dug another hole into the dark soil. She had been toiling well into the afternoon in her garden. The small vendors that she usually had bought food from in the compound no longer sold suitable food. Things in the compound were failing slowly but surely. Sui-Feng was still too young to be Head of the Feng family but currently they had no choice. At this moment her cousins were far younger than Sui-Feng and didn't have nearly as much talent or battlefield experience as her. Her late husband had declared Sui-Feng as Head before he passed away. Before he had become ill, he had been teaching her how to lead and training her day in and day out to be a warrior worthy of protecting her charge. Most of all he had instilled a sense of honor within their granddaughter that had never left her. It was without a doubt that while Sui-Feng may have been young, she lived to bring honor to her family.

The woman was taken from her thoughts as she saw suspicious movement in the bushes to her right. Throwing the trowel in her hand like a kunai, she heard the satisfying thunk of it hitting the wood behind it along with a gasp. She slowly stood watching for any sign of movement.

"Jou Feng I thought you had retired! Any lower and I'd be dead!" Satoshi peeked his panther head out of the bushes.

"Shihouin Satoshi! Oh my lord my apologies." Jou Mou said bowing deeply as the panther came into full view.

"I'm just glad you didn't get me. Really, a trowel?" Satoshi gave her a glare.

"My Lord, it's not everyday I have a panther slinking around my bushes. I was only trying to scare whatever or whoever off." Jou mou smiled teasingly letting him know that she hadn't been aiming for a kill. This made him swallow uneasily.

"Right. Well I need your family's assistance again." Satoshi started out nervously. Jou Mou narrowed her eyes the Shihouin leader. Everytime she heard this one of her family members came back dead.

"Maybe I should have aimed lower." The old woman growled out leveling an icy glare at the panther. "You've taken all but one. Who am I to tell you that you can't have the other."

"Tch, someone's jumping to the point. Jou-san I need clothes. Preferably Shan's shozoko. I remember us being about the same size." Satoshi watched the woman's emotions change from anger to surprise.

"I'm sorry." She said after a moment on chastised silence. "You have to understand it's been hard for this old woman. Sui-Feng is all I have left. I'll get the shozoko right away."

She walked passed him to go inside but was stopped when she felt the panther's tail curl gently around her ankle. It was like an encouraging hand on the shoulder. No words had been spoken but the reassuring touch was enough. She continued on into the house leaving Satoshi outside a little longer. He looked around the yard and observed the familiar garden. He and Jou Mou's son Shan, had played in this yard many times as children. He always enjoyed coming to the Feng compound because he didn't have to worry about behaving like a prince. He could do as he pleased. At the Feng's he may have been recognized as a prince but he could act like the young boy he had been and that pleased him just fine.

He turned to walk inside the open door to wait for Jou Mou. The house was definitely worse for wear. He could hear Jou Mou creaking around upstairs. The windows though clean, were chipped and cracking. The wooden floor was knotted and gnarly, the paint on the walls was peeling and the list went on. Satoshi felt shamed for the way the head Feng family was currently living while he lived in a palace. If things went his way that would end soon.

The creaking stairs announced Jou Mou's arrival back downstairs as she held the shinobi shozoko specially given to the Feng. She bowed and placed the garments on the floor before going back upstairs to let the man change. Satoshi waited until the woman was all the way up the stairs before transforming. He hadn't transformed since Yoruichi was born and it took some getting used to. Flexing his now human hands, he gave himself a look over to see that everything was in place. Pleased with his appearance he hurriedly grabbed for the pants. He was about to finish putting both legs of the pants on when he heard Jou Mou making her way back down the stairs. He movements became panicky and he fell over.

"Oh hohohohoho! Oh my lord, I know I'm just gorgeous but please keep you pants on!" Jou Mou mocked playfully.

"You haven't changed old woman. Can I change in peace?" Satoshi huffed turning his back to her as he pulled his pants the rest of the way up.

"Puh-lease you forget who has guarded your family for generations. Yoruichi is just like you used to be. As soon as you were able to transform you couldn't wait to go around flashing people. God of Flash indeed. hmph." Jou Mou laughed as Satoshi finished dressing.

When he had finished with all the ties, he tucked his hair down his back. Snatching up his mask he arranged it so that only the slits of his eyes were showing. He gave a few experimental punches and kicks to test out its mobility. Just as he thought, he and Shan had been the same size.

"What are you going to do about those eyes?" Jou Mou asked moving to the small hearth in the living room.

"I'm not sure but I'm guessing you have something in mind." Satoshi waited as the old woman pulled a stone out of the wall and grabbed a rectangular tube.

"Put in those contacts, they're blue." Jou Mou tossed the tube over for Satoshi. "I'm not going to ask what you're up to now pussycat." Satoshi cut her a look at his old childhood nickname, "But I do have a request. Make sure that daughter of yours doesn't get my granddaughter killed and you don't let her take any foolish risk."

"Yoruichi is gone." Satoshi voiced.

"What do you mean? Did she run off to one of the districts?" Jou mou asked hurriedly.

"No...she's gone. We suspect to the real world but we're not sure." Satoshi sighed.

"I knew your kids were gonna give you hell. You trained her to well. She'll turn up when she wants to." Jou Mou nodded and headed for the back door. "Now before you showed up I was gardening. Bye-bye~ pussycat!" The old lady sing songed her way out the door before slamming it behind her. Shaking his head at the old woman's antics he shunpoed away from the compound to the 2nd Division barracks.

* * *

When he got there another man had just fallen to Omaeda. The man grunted and moved to get up. His efforts were stopped when Omaeda kicked him in the back. Spitting in the direction of the now unconscious man, Omaeda cast a beady eye at everyone else.

"Are you all gonna stand there and gawk or is there anyone that can defeat this brawny beautiful beast in front of you? I know you commoners wish that you could be as good looking and rich as I am. Now add another thing to your list. None of you will ever be stronger than me!" He barked his ego across the courts. Some cheered him on while others jeered.

"Brawny beautiful beast? Don't you mean; big, fat, incompetent bastard?" A deep baritone voice rang out through the noise. Everyone stopped yelling.

"Who said that?" Omaeda growled looking around for the culprit. "Whose the coward hiding within the crowd and throwing insults?"

"Is that the best you've got?" The voice laughed. "You're so full of yourself fatty! I see you were so impressed with your first chin that you added two more."

Snickers could be heard throughout the courtyard and Marenoshin was getting angrier by the second. "Come out you bastard!" He yelled.

"Keep your shirt on, it probably took you days to get your arms into it." Omaeda turned to where he heard the voice and the next thing he knew, he was face down in the dirt.

"Lesson number one, a soldier of the stealth force blends in and uses the surroundings to his advantage." Omaeda spat out the dirt and turned to find no one except for the crowd that surrounded him. He got up and pushed the circle of people wider so that he had more room to see a possible attack. This wouldn't help him as he was leveled onto his back from a punch to the face. The crowd was murmuring in fascination. No one had seen the hit land but obviously knew it had from the blood coming from the burly lieutenants nose.

"Damn yew!" Omaeda groused using a hand to try and staunch the blood flow. Satoshi stepped out of the crowd and beckoned him to 'bring it'. The heavy man was on his feet in seconds swinging at his attacker. However his oppponent moved like water. Every time he would think he was going to get the man, his opponent changed his movements.

"Lesson number two." Satoshi grunted out as he ducked under a punch to grab his opponents arm. "A strength can also be a weakness if too heavily relied on. If your opponents relies on a skill, find a way to use it against him." As he spoke he used Marenoshin's momentum to flip him over and slam him onto his back. The force of impact was so great the ground briefly trembled.

The dust hung in the air settled to reveal a warrior the Onmitsukido soldiers were unfamiliar with. He had just bested their lieutenant without breaking a sweat. Omaeda was on the ground groaning and clutching at his chest for air. He probably had a couple broken ribs.

"I'd give you a third lesson but it seems that I've tuckered out you daily capacity for learning. Instead I'll give you a rule that's off the books but known by all who are wise: Don't insult the family leader of the Tenshi Heisoban or else he'll send me." Satoshi growled out.

"Who-" Omaeda wheezed, "who the hell-...are you?" He gasped out finally. He was met with steely blue eyes that reminded him of ice.

"Guardian of the Tenshi Heisoban."

* * *

When night fell Sui-Feng was still training hard in the field she was supposed to meet Kenta. She had become frustrated with her hakuda as the powerful strikes didn't feel the same.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" Sui-Feng yelled into the night air.

"Well for one I'd say you've been around that foul mouthed Kukaku for too long."

Sui-Feng looked for the source of the voice to see a man clad in her family shozoko.

"Who are you and why are you wearing those?!" Sui-Feng pointed a demanding finger.

"Tsk tsk, young one. Don't you recognize me?" Kenta stepped into the light making Sui-Feng look at him even more suspiciously.

"No, I don't."

"Kenta...and yes, your hakuda definitely needs some work but that's why I'm here." He commented before making a show of stretching.

"Weren't you a- a-"

"Panther? Yes. However I find it easier to do some things with opposable thumbs, if you know what I mean." The only clue that he was smiling were the corners of his eyes crinkling. "Now if you don't mind, come at me little bee."

"Don't call me that." Sui-Feng growled.

"Oh? And what are you going to do about it?" Kenta taunted, his body at the ready for anything the girl could throw at him.

With a growl she leapt at Kenta sending jabs and hooks at his masked face. He nimbly dodged them and countered with his own, pleased as they were blocked.

"Good reaction time." He smirked and dropped to sweep the girls feet out from under her. Sui-Feng back flipped and attacked him again without missing a beat. A front kick missed Kenta's chest by inches and he knew it was time to get serious.

He returned the kicks with a few of his own knocking the girl off balance. As she recovered he shunpoed to the side that was off balance to kick her onto her back. Sui-Feng quickly rolled onto her hands and kicked at Kenta as he rushed in. She was caught off guard however when she realized that the image she saw was only an illusion.

"Looking for me?" was all she heard before she was kicked off her hands and onto her face. She quickly rolled over and was stopped as a fist stopped inches from her nose.

"Good. It's not skill that you lack...it's how you utilize it in battle." He offered the girl a hand to help her up only to have her knock away and stand on her own. Shrugging he continued, "When you fight its almost like Kenpachi but you're not nearly as strong so brute force doesn't suit you. Kenpachi is like a rock, only a rock as tough and hardheaded as him can beat him. However you must be like wind or water."

"What do you mean?" Sui-Feng questioned as she wiped the sweat from her brow. She was a bit irked from being compared to a brute like Kenpachi but she obviously had no room to complain seeing as she was just defeated by a total stranger.

"Rocks are tough and hard to break but the wind and water continuously chip away at it. Water and wind meld to their surroundings, a rock cannot. You flow around your opponent. When you've fought, has it ever felt like you're dancing with your opponent?" Kenta asked as he leaned against a nearby tree.

"Once..." Sui-Feng trailed off as she got a faraway look in her eyes. Kenta felt sorry for the girl but didn't let her lament long.

"I'm guessing it wasn't with a true opponent then. Why did you feel like you were dancing? Do you remember?" Placing his arms behind his head he leaned back to listen.

"It was against..."She stopped and took a deep breath. "My mentor. She always liked to play tag and somehow from there it went from a game to a small battle. It was almost as if our bodies were synchronized. Moving to music that only we could hear." The silence after she finished was palpable.

"Ahem." Kenta cleared his throat. "Are you sure it was fighting and not foreplay?" He chuckled as the girl turned beet red.

"That's absurd! Besides she's in love with that idiot Urahara." Sui-Feng snapped.

"What makes you so sure?"

"...I'm here aren't I?

Neither said anything. Kenta wasn't quite sure what to say and Sui just wanted to forget about it.

"Well, I have to ask...why are you training?" He leaned forward resting his arms on his knees.

"To bring her back." She whispered.

"And what if she doesn't want to?"

"I'll make her."

"Then I have only one last question. Are you prepared to do anything and everything possible to protect the Shihouin family even if Yoruichi is not here?"

The sounds of the cicadas chirping in the distance were the only sound heard.

"I am the blade of the Shihouin family, even if I have been forsaken by Yoruichi-sama I will still serve the family head if he finds me worthy."

"Well then we have a lot of work to do." Kenta jumped up light as a grasshopper.

"Training?" Sui-Feng blinked.

"Well yeah, you don't think you can bring her back as you are now do you?" Kenta raised an eyebrow in her direction. When didn't receive an answer he replied, "I thought so."

"How do I know that you can even train me for that?" Sui-Feng gave him a sardonic look.

"Because I trained her father."

Sui-Feng's look of shock told Kenta that he had convinced her.

"Meet me here every other night at the same time and we'll see if you can achieve your goal."

* * *

Months went by and Sui-Feng trained like a woman possessed. She woke up to eat and train. When Kukaku got sick of the way she smelled she would throw her in the bathroom and lock the door. Other than that she had only one focus; bringing Yoruichi back. Kenta taught her more than she thought possible. Her hakuda was getting better by leaps and bounds, her shunpo was increasing in speed and distance. She still couldn't keep up with Kenta which frustrated her to no end and made him smile.

"If you could catch me I wouldn't have anything else left to teach you." He would laugh and make her continue.

Kenta was a true shinobi in his own right. He taught Sui-Feng about every way to track a target, hide from a pursuer, and cover her tracks. She was becoming a true soldier of the Onmitsukido. With Yoruichi she had been chosen to be her bodyguard because she had been the best but, also showed the most potential. They had unlocked the girl's Shikai but had not begun to truly cultivate the skill she would need to wield it properly. Then there was the matter of the girl achieving Bankai. Since Yoruichi had left in the middle of her training Kenta would finish what she started. There were times where he would find himself thinking about her possibly being a captain in the near future but it was still too early for that.

He was quite pleased at the amount of effort she gave and noticed that she was practicing the techniques when he wasn't around. There was one thing that was beginning to bother him. The girl's aura was becoming dark and he didn't like that. It seemed that she was still harboring ill feelings about her situation and training wasn't going to be sufficient in calming her demons. She might need a professional to see what was going on in her mind.

* * *

The 1st Division was quiet, reflecting the dreary weather outside. It had been raining all day and showed no signs of letting up. Genryuusai Yamamoto sat at his desk reviewing the reports from his captains when his Lieutenant came in bearing news of Shihouin Satoshi requesting an audience. He had been expecting this for a while now since the noble's daughter had left Sereitei. Nodding his head in compliance he set the report he had been reading down and leaned back in his seat.

Satoshi came in and nodded his head in recognition to the Captain Commander. "Interesting day we're having, hm?"

"Yes, and I wager it will only become more so since you're here. I've been meaning to ask you about a curious report I received from the 2nd Division a few weeks ago. Something about a blue eyed demon brutally beating the Lieutenant into a coma. I'm sure some of the facts are exaggerated but do you happen to know anything?" Yamamoto answered peering at the Shihouin leader with one eye.

"Haha, yes that would be me. I had to take him down a notch or two." Satoshi replied a little embarrassed.

"Why not just do it like a normal person instead of parading around as some masked vigilante? It's not like it's not your division." Yamamoto sighed.

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I'm not going to be taking the captaincy position"

"What?" Yamamoto opened both eyes to stare at the man incredulously. "Then who is going to fill that position? Certainly not Omaeda since you tried to kill him."

"Of course not." Satoshi scoffed. "I have someone in mind but I would like more time to observe them. Until then I would like to borrow the services of one of your captains if I may."

"Name?" Yamamoto grunted

"Unohana Restu." Satoshi said slowly. "I need her to evaluate the candidate I have in mind but would like to keep this off the books."

"I have no idea what you're up to but I'll permit it, but on one condition. I need someone from the Onmistukido to do a covert mission for me. I need your best." The old man leveled a stare at the younger one. Satoshi knew who the man wanted but wasn't sure that it was a good idea at the moment.

"The 4th seat is quite capable of-"

"No I want the girl. She was Yoruichi's best and I want her for this." The staff butt hitting the ground letting Satoshi know that he couldn't sway the decision. Maybe it was time to see if the girl truly had what it took.

"Very well."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! I know it's been about two weeks but I moved and have been in and out of the hospital. I'm doing better now so for that I'm thankful. So here is the last chapter of Sui-Feng's past it's not as poignant and as I want it to be but I think I did a good enough job for being hyped up on pain killers. Oh a little note to MK Thrall: My aren't you pushy...I like that. I know if I we continue this love hate relationship that I'm doing my job as a writer. Trust me, there will be many more times you hate me before you love me I'm sure. Jou Mou will have her time soon enough trust me, the old lady loves to drive people batty. Well, enough of that remember guys please review. It lets me know you all are still interested because trust me the lack of reviews are starting to make me rethink the time I spend writing this.**

**Only Ever Yours 8**

The smell of sweat hung in the air as the sunlight filtered through the windows and into the room. Two sai whistled through the air as their wielder went through a series of kata. The sweat dripped from his brow as he sharply exhaled with the last strike and froze with a look of intense concentration on his face.

A lone chorus of clapping filled the air as Batsuraku made his way over to his son. "Keiyuun you are indeed a force to be reckoned with. I am quite pleased."

"Thank you Father, any word on the whereabouts of that twit you call a leader?" Keiyuun toweled off his bare bronze chest as he regarded his father with disdain.

"No we haven't " Batsuraku replied, "but we will find him soon. There are only so many places he can be. The men are working on pinpointing his daily whereabouts, but for now you just stay focused on your training."

"Do not tell me what to do!" Keiyuun growled angrily as he advanced on his father. "I've had about enough of you telling me what to do. If you had done what you should have years ago I would be ruling this family not that nitwit!"

"Me? Let me remind you boy that you showed yourself to be more than incompetent when you allowed Yoruichi to beat you senseless in front of the elders. You knew she would not marry someone she could easily beat." Batsuraku spat back.

"You should not have allowed the ultimatum. She was of childbearing age and all you had to do was sway the elders. You couldn't even do that." Keiyuun pushed past his father and out of the dojo.

"Child you would do well to remember your place." Batsuraku called out.

"My place?"

Batsuraku walked up to his son so that they were eye level. "I am you father. Without me you would have the beating heart or the blood pumping through your veins. Just because I have told you that I plan for you to be clan head doesn't mean I have no problem replacing you. You will respect me."

Keiyuun spat on the floor, "As you keep reminding me, father. Let me know if you find anything. I'm going to go destroy some hollows."

Batsuraku watched in annoyance as his son waved him off and left. The boy would be the death of him. He was too confident in his abilities and that was why their first plan had failed. Batsuraku had planned to push the elders into making Yoruichi marry right after she became of age to bear children, however Satoshi had gotten wind of his plan because of Keiyuun. The boys cockyness had made him slip up and say that Yoruichi would soon be his wife whether she liked or not. Satoshi then decided to give the girl a say in the matter which was unprecedented. She had decided that whoever her mate was, would have to beat her in hand to hand combat and make her fully submit. Before Batsuraku could even protest Keiyuun had accepted the challenge in front of the entire council.

Yoruichi beat the snot out of him and his pride. She had taunted him with every blow she landed and every strike he missed. After that day Keiyuun had dedicated all his time to train so that he could someday take Yoruichi's titles away from her so that she would be nothing but a lowly wife.

* * *

Kenta observed Sui-Feng while she trained with her shikai. The houmonka no longer faded anymore and now remained permanent on her target. Sui-Feng stopped and wiped the sweat from her brow.

"It seems like I have nothing else to teach you with your shikai." Kenta called out.

"Hai, I think you are right. If only I was ready for bankai." Sui-Feng grimaced. She still felt that she was too weak and inadequate.

"Who says you're not? I think you are more than able, but are you willing to do what it takes?" Kenta walked over and placed his index finger in the middle of her forehead. "It may take years, but focus and dedication will make it happen. Keep a clear mind when you meditate. Right now you need to go see the Sou-taicho, he has an assignment for you."

Sui-Feng looked at him in question and the were-panther shrugged.

"You'll find out when you get there. I'll be around if you need me." Kenta vanished with a gust of wind and leaves leaving Sui-Feng alone on the training ground.

* * *

When Sui-Feng reached the first division she was beyond nervous, but you couldn't tell it from her expression. She had removed her mask because no one was allowed to approach the captain commander with their face concealed. She bowed once before moving forward to kneel before the commander.

"Sui-Feng your services are needed by the Gotei 13. Are you prepared?" Yamamoto's voice reverbrated in the room.

"Hai, whatever you command of me I will do." Sui-Feng answered.

"Stand up."

As she did Yamamoto looked her over. She was still very much a child and very petite at that but he could feel the power that slept dormant in her.

"I am placing you in charge of an investigation that I know I can trust you with because of you dedication to duty. I need you to find any and all defective soldiers in the Onmitsukido. We have had suspicions that there are those that want to wrest control away from the current Shihouin head. We need you ensure that doesn't happen." When Yamamoto finished, Sui-Feng looked up at him in confusion.

"Forgive me commander but are the Shihouin's aware of this? Couldn't they just purge the ranks and recruit fresh blood?" Sui-Feng asked.

"That would be quick and effective but a purge of the ranks would lose what loyalty still exist within the ranks. I am sure that you can find those that are still very loyal to the family you serve. You are dismissed." Yamamato banged his staff and Sui-Feng stood to her feet and left. She had to make plans on how to begin this investigation and she knew that she could trust no one.

* * *

As night fell Sui-Feng waited in a tree that hung over the walls of the 2nd division. She made a mental note to suggest them to remove it because it made it too easy to sneak in and it was a great place to hide. There was activity at the east wall of a group of people walking into the barracks. Sui-Feng waited for the guards to pass before sneaking in behind the large group to blend in. The doors closed behind her and she pressed into the shadows of the walls to move into the rafters above. As she settled in she tuned in to the conversation being had below.

"-undeserving of the title he possesses. We must rise up and remove him now that his traitorous daughter has left. If he dies, when he dies, the Shihouin will be placed under new leadership and I promise you that all of you will be rewarded for your loyalty for me."

Anger welled up inside of Sui-Feng at the words spoken. Her eyes sought out the bastard who dared to speak such treachery. The face of the perpetrator was obscured by a long hooded mask. Sucking her teeth in annoyance she sought for better position when a hand grabbed her arm. She struck out only to have her fist caught.

"Don't move. You are in optimum position right now. Don't ruin it." She relaxed at the whisper of Kenta's voice. She was curious as to why he had come but guessed that it was probably the same reason she was.

"Shihouin Satoshi has done nothing to secure our future as a noble clan and as the punishment force. It is the obligation of all of you standing here to change that fact. First we will have Satoshi assassinated by a squad of my choosing. Then we will remove any and all who oppose this shift in power. If that girl does happen to come back, which I highly doubt, we will use her for the only thing she is good for; bearing children. Afterward we will dispose of her like her father." The hooded figure spoke with such hate and malice that the two concealed in the rafters above had to make sure they kept their reiatsu hidden.

Kenta wanted nothing more than to kill them all right then and there. Sui-Feng felt no different especially when he spoke his plan for Yoruichi. Her jaw clenched in fury and anger.

"Your new Gundanchou will approach you in a months time to pick the assassination squad, until then stay on your guard. Dismissed!" The barracks were quickly emptied of the traitorous soldiers and its leader. Sui-Feng and Kenta gave the hooded a figure and his protection group and small head start before tailing them. While Kenta had a very good idea as to who was underneath the hood, he wanted to be sure. Besides, with the feeling he was getting Sui-Feng she might be planning to kill the man the second she saw his face.

They traveled for a while until they arrived at the lesser grounds of the Shihouin Estate. There their target dropped his guard and with it the hood concealing his identity.

Kenta growled quietly as his suspicions were confirmed; It was Shihouin Batsuraku. Sui-Feng began to pull her zanpaktou from her back when Kenta stopped her.

"Wait. There is another he's working. Besides, from what he said we have a months time before they strike. Now is the time for recon and preparation. You mustn't let what they said about Yoruichi get to you." Kenta explained quietly. Sui-Feng hesitated but slowly re-sheathed her sword. Kenta signaled for her to follow him and they traveled for sometime until they reach a dense part of forest outside Sereitei.

"I understand the need for patience sensei. Forgive my lack of judgment." Sui-Feng spoke with a sigh. She removed her mask giving her head and hair a shake.

"You're learning. Quite quickly, might I add." Kenta regarded his student. Something seemed different. "Your hair."

"Hn? What about it?" She grabbed a fistful of her dark locks observing them.

"It's gotten longer. I have to add that you've gotten taller as well. Seems like the little bee is growling up." Kenta laughed as Sui-Feng shot him a glare. She had gotten over trying to attack him every time he used the nickname but after a while she knew he would use it as long as she couldn't beat him.

Kenta leaned back into a tree and folded his arms across his chest. "Anyway there is something I would like to speak with you about. I would like you honest answer. How do you feel about the way Yoruichi ran the 2nd Division?"

"Honestly?" Sui-Feng pondered the question. She had always felt Yoruichi was too lax with her responsibilities but she always got them done. "She got the job done, but I would think the division would be more than it is now if she wasn't so lax half the time."

"I thought so. How would you run the division?" He asked with what sounded like innocent curiosity. The girl didn't know she was being interviewed for the position.

"If I had a choice I would make it like it was when my grandfather was a soldier. My subordinates would be the definition of stealth, speed, endurance, and discipline. If they were unable to fulfill their duty than they would be found another line of work instead of executed or banished. However, disrespect and insubordination would in no way be tolerated." She narrowed her eyes at the last part.

"How do you feel about the numbers we witnessed with the heretic group?" Kenta scratched the side of his face as he spoke, noting that he needed to shave.

"It means this rebellion has been in the works for a while. I'm guessing that current events has made them feel that it will be easier to strike. I'm surprised it was a Shihouin Elder. I was expecting a lesser noble clan." Sui-Feng commented.

"Shihouin Batsuraku. He's a thorn in my-, our side now."Kenta caught himself.

"He will be terminated as soon as the opportunity presents itself." Sui-Feng clenched her fist at the thought and almost thought she could feel Suzumebachi hum in agreement.

"Well if you're not tired I suggest you begin training for your bankai. It usually takes about 10 years so there's no time like the present. Remember calm mind." Kenta began to walk off. "Oh and remember to report to the Sou-Taicho in the morning however I would leave out the identity of our friend for the moment."

Sui-Feng nodded as she watched him go. There was something about Kenta that seemed so familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it. The way he acted made her trust him almost as if they'd known each other longer than they really had. She shook off the feeling and pulled Suzumebachi out of her sheath. Laying it across her lap she closed her eyes and focused her breathing going into a deep meditation. She focused on the low, steady continuous sound the sword had given off when Suzumebachi had fist made herself known.

_'I see you've come to me for more training.' _Suzumebachi said as the small zanpaktou circled her master.

"I wish to reach bankai." Sui-Feng answered. There was a pause.

_'You are not ready. Open your eyes.'_

When Sui-Feng did she was shocked to see the world her Zanpaktou inhabited. The ground was upturned, trees were uprooted and vicious tornadoes circled around them. In short she was surrounded by chaos.

_'You see what you have left me to deal with. Your mind is in shambles. I fear that if we take that next step you will destroy yourself in the process and I cannot allow that. That woman has made you miserable. It's best you just forget about her.'_ Suzumebachi said with disdain

"Do not tell me what to do." Sui-Feng spoke angrily. As she did the wind became more furious around them.

_'Then you are not ready. Until your mind calms and you release yourself from the turmoil you put yourself through I don't see why I should train you. You're holding us both back from true potential. Do you really think she cared about you?' _Suzumebachi buzzed angrily.

"Of course not!"

_'Then why do you still regard such respect for her when you speak her name! It sickens me. You are nothing but a pawn to her. She discarded you like trash.'_

"Then train me so I can make her feel my pain!"

_'Do you think me a fool? You plan to try and bring her back. You won't find her and I will not let you use me in your ridiculous quest. All your talk of rules and discipline. What happens when someone defects from the Gotei?'_ Suzumebachi had floated closer. Sui-Feng could clearly see the judgement and contempt in her eyes. The Zanpaktou was right.

"They are hunted down and destroyed." Sui-Feng said with conviction.

_'Something you are unwilling to do because you lack the will to do so. Until I see otherwise I will not give you what you seek. Leave me.'_ Suzumebachi was engulfed in a white light and spiritual pressure that Sui-Feng had never felt before took her breath away.

Sui-Feng was violently thrusted out of her meditation. She was breathing hard and sweating profusely. Never before had her Zanpaktou reacted that way. She had also never been so truthful with her thoughts either. Their relationship since Yoruichi left had been strained but never like this. Sui-Feng knew what she had to do. She would have to be prepared and willing to end Yoruichi's life.

* * *

3 weeks passed and Satoshi had been keeping an eye on Batsuraku. The man was careful but under Satoshi's watchful eye he was able to make notes on the men that were reporting to the traitor. Most were high ranking officers of the Onmitsukido which bothered him but once they were removed he would see to it that their predecessors were faithful to him.

If only the Feng family wasn't so small he would have them all replaced by the family members that had been loyal to his house for generations. Sui-Feng had showed him that she would be the one to take his place as Gundanchou. It would be much easier on him and since she knew how to run the Onmistukido by watching his daughter he knew she was the right choice.

As he walked through the halls of his home he noticed Keiyuun slip through the door that led to his office chambers.

'_What is that boy up to?'_ Satoshi thought as he slipped through the door that led to his personal chambers. There was a secret doorway that only he knew about that led to his office. The mirrors in his office were not for show, one of them was the doorway into the office. He watched Keiyuun rifle through his desk looking for something. The young man paused as he found a secret compartment in one of the drawers and pulled out a black folder. He looked through its contents before a pleased smile reached his face. He made the area tidy as it was when he first came in. Looking around he quickly left the office. Satoshi opened the mirrored door and went straight to the desk and opened the compartment.

"Damn." He muttered. Keiyuun had taken the name of every Onmistukido soldier's name, ability, and residence. What ever Batsuraku and his son were planning was about to reach its climax. He couldn't wait any longer to act.

* * *

Keiyuun made his way quickly to his father's office. The guards nodded to him and stepped away from the door sso he could walk inside. His father was looking over plans for the attack.

"I take it you were successful." Basturaku spoke without looking up.

"Yes. After we mark off all the names that are loyal to us we can begin to go after those loyal to Satoshi. If they refuse to swear loyalty to us then we will kill them." Keiyuun smiled evilly at the thought.

"I will take care of the list. I want you to put together a squad. We will test them and see how they do against those who are targeted from this list. If they prove successful then we will go after Satoshi. Our time is coming Keiyuun and soon we will be the leaders of the Tenshi Heisoban.

* * *

_"I appreciate the concern little bee. I'll see you tomorrow." Yoruichi said before she started to walk off. Sui-Feng watched as her walk broke into a run. _

_ "Wait!" She tried to yell but the words stuck in her throat. She tried to cry out again but still no sound was uttered. She broke into a run chasing purple tresses. She ran like never before._

_ 'She's leaving me. I can't let her.' She thought as she pumped her legs faster. It seemed like the faster she ran the farther her goddess was from her. A gate opened in front of them and Urahara Kiskue stepped out reaching for Yoruichi's hand. Her heart broke as she saw the woman grab his hand and let herself be pulled in._

_ "No!" Sui-Feng tried but it came out as a strangled noise. Her lungs and throat burned from exertion. Sweat poured from her body. Just as she reached the gate it began to close. She leapt for it only to have her progress stopped as a knife went straight through her heart._

_ "Why would I need you when I have Kisuke?" Was all she heard before the door shut._

Sui-Feng woke drenched in sweat. Her hand flew to her chest to check for the blade she felt go into her. Finding nothing she looked around. She was alone in the training field. She must have fallen asleep from exhaustion. She focused on calming her breathing and regaining her composure. Standing up on shaky legs she heard someone approaching. Looking toward the noise she noticed Kenta giving her a strange look as he approached.

"Are you alright?" He asked when he was close enough.

"Yes. Is there something you need?" She clipped.

"We have a problem. It seems our enemies are moving earlier than we thought. Shihouin Keiyuun son of Basturaku has obtained a dossier of all Onmistukido soldiers. Less than half the soldiers that were still known to be loyal to the Shihouin house have either defected or been killed. We have to stop them." Kenta explained.

"Do we know who they might strike next?" Sui-Feng asked as she checked her gear.

"I have a hunch it's going to be you they are looking for since the Feng house has forever shown loyalty. I think they headed for your compound."

Sui-Feng was gone the second the sentence was finished. Kenta was hot on her heels.

When they arrived the meager gate that had been standing was nothing more than splinters of wood littering the ground. Some of the buildings were ablaze and the sound of people yelling rang through the air.

Sui-Feng and Kenta and Sui-Feng dashed through the street with one destination in mind; Jou Mou's home. When they got there, luckily the house was untouched by the fires but they saw a figure battling 7 men. The person was holding their own but it would only be a matter of time before they made a mistake and was cut down.

"Grandmother! " Sui-Feng yelled as she jumped into the fray. "Are you alright?"

The old woman didn't answer right away as she side stepped a kick that had been aimed at her midsection. Before the attacker could re-chamber his leg she slammed the kunai she had been holding into his leg. He released a howl of pain and stumbled back.

"I'm fine just get these bastards off of our property!" Jou Mou panted with exhaustion. The old woman had cuts and bruises but years of battle made her focus past the pain. Sui-Feng yelled in rage and leapt at the nearest attacker driving her fist into his solar plexus knocking the wind out of him before aiming a kick at his knee snapping his leg in half. Th next enemy tried to stab her in the back but she sensed the danger ducking under the blade seeking her flesh. She turned and slept the legs out from her attacker snatching the sword out of his hand in stabbing him though the stomach just as his back hit the ground. She quickly removed it and slashed the throat of the man who's leg she had broken.

Kenta had knocked out the man that Jou Mou had stabbed before he could get up. Two men attacked with their swords on either side of him. Pulling two hidden kunai from his sleeves he blocked their strikes. He twisted to the left stabbing the attacker on his right in the thigh and grabbing his sword hand his impale the man on his left. As both men fell he pulled the sword he had run through his attacker out of his body and decapitated man to his right.

The last two men were either true believers in their cause or just plain stupid. They turned to face the man and girl who had cut down their comrades with ease. Their swords held at the ready they sized up their opponents waiting to make their move. When they blinked their opponents were gone, all that remained was pain. Both simultaneously looked down to see the blade of a sword protruding from each of their chest before they fell to the ground lifeless.

Sui-Feng looked around in anger at the compound she was responsible for. It had been destroyed and with the trouble they were having with income meant that there was no way she could rebuild. She had failed her family but someone would pay. She began ripping of the mask of each of the men they had killed. None of them were Shihouin. The one man that had been graced to only being knocked out groaned in pain. Sui-Feng walked over and kicked him in the leg. He screamed in pain.

"Where is your leader?" She yelled grabbing him by the front of his shozoku. "Tell me or I will show you things worse than death."

"H-he aint here bitch! You won't find him either but we will kill you. You're nothing but the Shihouin's bitch and we will put you down if you refuse to-"

He never go the chance to finish his sentence as Sui-Feng stabbed him through the eye with a kunai.

"This ends tonight." She ground out as she threw the lifeless man's body to the ground.

"What do you plan to do?" Kenta inquired.

"If those bastards want me they wont have to find me. I'll go to them." Sui-Feng went into her grandmothers house to the fire place. She pulled out all the equipment she would need before running out. Kenta and Jou Mou looked at the look of fury and determination on her face. There was no talking her out of it, Sui-Feng would face a possible army by herself if need be.

"Hold on dammit! What is this about anyways? Who is this man that's looking for you?" Jou Mou asked getting impatient.

"There are two men who mean to overthrow the current head of the Shihouin House. It seems they plan to eliminate those who don't pledge loyalty to them instead." Kenta explained. Sui-Feng was already walking toward the 2nd Division.

"I apologize grandmother but these men will never trouble you again. Seek refuge at the Shiba household." She shunpoed off before her grandmother answered.

"Does she even know who you are?" Jou Mou eyed Kenta.

"No she doesn't and I think that is for the best. 'Kenta' plans to disappear once this is all resolved."

"Well you better get moving or else Satoshi will disappear as well if my grand daughter isn't returned to me alive." Satoshi didn't need to be told twice before taking off after the Feng leader.

* * *

The entire 2nd division was in an uproar those who had heard about their comrades defecting or being killed had reached the ears of all. Men who remained loyal fought to try and get out before they too were slaughtered. They knew that retreat was the best option because they desperately needed to regroup and form a plan. The 7th seat officer Gan Kenichi was giving his men cover as best he could but was hard pressed as he would soon be overpowered by the sheer numbers he was against. What worried him most of all was the sai-wielding demon that was quickly approaching him as his other comrades that stood with him fell. He raised his blade to stop both sai as they descended for his shoulders and fell to his knees from the force of the blow. As he pushed his attacker back he noticed the Shihouin features his attacker had.

"You asshole! You'd betray your own family?" he yelled. Kenichi was kicked in his chest and onto his back. A sai flew through the air and pinned him to the ground by his throat. As the blood gurgled past his dying lips as Keiyuun lowered his head and stared into the dying man's eyes.

"They aint no family of mine but don't you worry, I'll take good care of the rest of your friends." He patted the dead man's cheek and pulled the sai from his throat. Keiyuun looked around with murderous glee. The spilling of blood was beautiful to him. The sound of dying men's cries, the pitiful creatures crawling to get away, the lifeless dull cow eyes staring at nothing pleased him. Any and all who dared to stand in his way would fall in the same fashion.

His thoughts were stopped short as the shouts changed their tune. The men on his side were beginning to be pushed back. He looked and saw a petite girl with long black hair tearing through his man like a beast. She showed no mercy and no fear. His men couldn't touch her, it seemed that she was far too fast. Then what happened next surprised Keiyuun. The girl pulled out her Zanpaktou. The air around her changed as her reiatsu skyrocketed making some of the men in front of her pass out cold.

_"**Jinteki Shakusestu, Suzumebachi.**"_ The way the girl called out her Zanpaktou chilled those around her as it shifted to become a gold gauntlet around her hand. In the blink of an eye she was gone. The men began to dissipate like burning leaves in the wind.

'Very interesting.' Keiyuun thought as he made his way over with an excited smile on his face. He was so eager to get to her that he began cutting down some of his own men that happened to be in his way.

Sui-Feng saw Keiyuun approaching and her anger quadrupled ten fold. She disposed of the men that still dared to stand in her way and met Keiyuun in a clash of steel.

"It's Yoruichi's little bitch! I was wondering when you'd show your face you little cunt!" Keiyunn yelled.

"I'm going to kill you." Sui-Feng said with an eerie calm as she blocked each blow he threw at her. She was faster than him but the fact that he dual wielded a weapon made up for it.

"Aww. did I hit a never talking about your whore princess? You know she was a whore right? Always flouncing around naked, sitting with her legs wide open. To think that they wanted her to become my wife." Sui-Feng faltered at the mention of him marrying Yoruichi. Why hadn't Yoruichi told her?

_'Now is not the time! Kill this bastard or that woman is going to get you killed!' _Suzumebachi hissed at her wielder. Sui-Feng shook of her shock punched Keiyuun across the face with her left hand wanting nothing more than to wipe that cocky smirk off his face.

"You hit like a little kid too. You know, she used to talk about you. She said that you were her faithful little pet. Did you cry when she left?" Keiyuun sneered as one of his sai got close enough to pierce her left shoulder just below her collarbone. As her shoulder began to leak blood profusely she noticed one of Keiyuun's men trying approach her from behind. Just as the rebel thrust his sword at unprotected back she side stepped hoping he would accidentally hit Keiyuun. He barely nicked him.

Keiyuun kicked the man so hard in the head that there was a sickening crunch. He fell to the ground limp. "She's mine dammit! I don't need your fucking help!" He yelled as he kicked the mans dead body.

'This man is obviously mad.' Sui-Feng thought as she changed her stance. He was coming at her one sai behind his back, the other poised and ready to strike. Sui-Feng dodged each dangerous strike as it came closer and closer to her flesh. She felt her back hit the wall and rolled away just before the sai impacted with body.

"Damn! Stop moving you slippery little bitch!" Keiyuun yelled in fury. His right arm was stuck in the wall along with his sai. He tugged to get it loose but found that he was completely stuck. Sui-Feng took that chance to strike him with Suzumebachi. She hit him in the center of his stomach and the Houmonka formed. As she began to withdraw her hand from Keiyuun's stomach to ready the second blow, he grabbed the wrist of the gauntlet stopping her. At the moment he yanked his arm out of the wall and aimed his sai at her face. Sui-Feng quickly reverted Suzumebachi to shikai form and jumped back from the danger leaving her sword protruding from the man's stomach.

"Ha! I got your pretty little toy now. What are you going to do without your zanpaktou? Nothing that bitch Yoruichi taught you is going to save you. No wonder she left you here. You're weak, useless, and pathetic." Keiyuun might not have known it but each word he spoke was digging his grave deeper and deeper. He removed the sword from his stomach with a sickening squelch and threw it to the ground.

The air around her shifted as her reiatsu once again changed. A white energy began to dance around her lithe form and her eyes were hard as steel. Tornado like whirlwinds of spiritual pressure formed around both her hands and the clothes on her back began ripping due to the force.

"I have surpassed Yoruichi." Sui-Feng took a step.

"The Onmitsukido don't recognize traitors." Another step.

"You both have hurt and betrayed my brothers in arms and the ones who followed you. You do not know honor." Another step.

"And I...am going... to kill Yoruichi." Sui-Feng spoke the name with venom. Keiyuun couldn't believe what he was seeing or feeling. The pure energy that whirled around the girl gave him chills like nothing else ever had. He would run but her reiatsu kept him from moving. Sweat dripped down his forehead and into his eyes causing him to blink. It would be the last mistake he ever made. When he opened them all he saw was the fury in Sui-Feng's eyes as she grabbed his head with her right hand and slammed it into the ground. She looked him in the eyes through gap in her fingers and she squeezed his face tighter making the bones in his face begin to crack.

"But first. I am going to kill you..." Those were the last words heard before everything was rocked with an explosion.

* * *

Kenta looked down at the carnage that littered the courtyard of the Onmistukido. He had seen the last part of Sui-Feng's fight and heard her words. He hoped she wasn't as serious as she sounded. As he jumped down from the wall he raced over to where Sui-Feng was laying. Her clothes were torn from the technique she had used and there many small cuts on her back and shoulders. Whatever technique the girl had used was far from completed, but when it was it would clearly be destructive.

"I see you took your time getting here." Kenta said as he turned to see the Yamamoto standing on the wall he had been on just moments before.

"The Gotei has no place in the affairs of nobles. Even if the 2nd Division is indeed part of the Gotei it belongs to you so I can't stop a noble rebellion. I see the girl found the perpetrator." Yamamoto peered at the battered girl with one eye. "Whose reiatsu was that just now?"

"Hers." Kenta answered before picking her up. "I'm taking her to the Shiba's. Please send Unohana."

"Why not the 4th division?" The old man inquired.

"Her grandmother is there waiting. Commander could you please remain here to regain order here and arrest those involved in the rebellion. I have some unfinished business to attend to." Kenta readjusted the girl in his arms and looked at her weary face. Was the burden he had in mind too much for her?

"Shihouin Satoshi." Yamamoto called. Satoshi turned and looked at the commander. "If she is the one you choose you have my approval."

Satoshi nodded and shunpoed away.

* * *

Satoshi dropped off Sui-Feng at the Shiba's and was roughly thrown aside the second he set her down on the futon by Jou Mou. The old woman checked over her granddaughter to make sure that she wasn't in mortal danger. When she was satisfied she grabbed Satoshi and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"C-can't b-b-breath!" Satoshi squeaked before she let go.

"Thank you. Is this little fiasco over with?" Jou Mou asked leering at him.

"Not yet I have one more thing to do." He answered and left.

"Who the hell was that?" Kukaku hollered as Satoshi dissappered. "Sexy as hell!"

"Shihouin Satoshi." Jou Mou laughed at the way Kukaku's face fell before tending to Sui-Feng.

* * *

Things were not going as planned. Keiyuun had once again not listened to his advice to go about things quietly. Word reached him about the all out battle being waged at the 2nd Division and he knew that it was only a matter of time before Satoshi showed. Then what the next messenger told him chilled him to the bone. His forces had been flattened and his son killed, but worst of all, there had been no sign of Shihouin Satoshi the entire fight. Rumor had it that the small girl that had always followed the Satoshi's daughter had gone in and single handedly destroyed the rebellion. A small girl from the Feng family. She should have been the first to die. How could he have missed such an intricate detail in his plans?

His thoughts were interrupted as all the light in his house went out. His breath caught in his throat as he felt his beartbeat begin to speed up. Everything was too quiet. Then, there sound of a the guards dying to his right and to his left. He jumped out of his chair in fear. Then the ones behind him and then the two at the front door.

Basturaku reached into his desk and pulled out a wakazashi from an internal compartment. He backed up until his back was against a wall. He screamed as he felt pain in his feet and looked down to see two katana blades protuding through the floor and each of his feet. Then two were driven through the wall his back was against and into both of his shoulders. Basturaku couldn't move. He didn't know if it was from the pain or the fear making him delusional but he began to see a figure materialize out of the darkness in the floor. A man in a mask approached him and Basturaku did the only thing he could; beg for his life.

"I'll pay you double what he payed you. Please! I can make you able to live like a king." He was gasping for air from the pain. The shadow with blue eyes just came closer and closer with each step.

"I can make you Gundanchou of the Onmistukido! I can make your family noble! Spare me please! It was my son's idea!" He sobbed with every plea. The man began to remove his mask. Purple hair tumbled out and contacts were blinked out to reveal gold eyes. He leaned in close to Batsuraku's sweating face looking in his fearful eyes at the realization that he had been caught by the man he had targeted.

"What was that you planned to do to my daughter?" Satoshi growled as his eyes became catlike slits. He slowly pulled the sword that sat on his back out of its sheath and traced the sharp steel edge down the pinned man's adams apple.

_"**Born in the shadows of night, stalk your prey. Rokhan.**"_ Satoshi growled out in an deadly voice. Basturaku's eyes widened in sheer horror as Satoshi's sword glowed and separated into 3 giant panthers. Their sharp teeth snapped hungrily at him coming only inches from his petrified body. Their muzzles were pulled back and wrinkled from the intese snarling and growling. Batsuraku whimpered.

"Eat him." Satoshi snarled as his eye teeth elongated as he watched his zanpaktou tear the traitor apart.

Everyone in a 5 mile radius heard the tormented man's screams.

Later anyone that had been in the area would see all of Batsuraku's propety up in flames as black panther stalked away.

* * *

**3 months later**

All those involved in what had been dubbed as the Shihou Rebellion, had been placed in the Maggots Nest. The officers of the Onmitsukido that Satoshi had known to be traitorous were executed. The families that lost loved ones during the fight were well compensated for their loss. A memorial was etched into a wall near to the Shihouin gates of the names of all who were lost. Satoshi removed half of the elders that he had suspicions of disloyalty by eliminating their seats. He then placed the spies that reported to him in new advising positions.

Sui-Feng had healed nicely but it seemed that something was different about her. She seemed more distant and answered almost mechanically. Kukaku felt that it was the stress of everything going on, but Jou Mou knew better. Sui-Feng was mentally protecting herself. The girl was removing all emotion from herself and taking the next step in becoming a battle hardened soldier of the Onmitsukido.

Unohana Retsu had come and examined the girl after her battle and conducted the psychiatric test Satoshi had requested of her earlier. She passed, although the empty look made her think the girl was harboring some inner demons that could only quelled with time. She then reported at a meeting she had with the Sou-taicho and Shihouin Satoshi.

"Sui-Feng is physically prepared for duty and shows no symptoms of any post traumatic stress disorder. However I must say that she has completely blocked off all emotions. I fear the emotional detachment could become a problem in the future." Unohana explained to Satoshi and Yamamoto as they sat in Satoshi's office.

"The emotional attachments are deemed dangerous in the Onmitsukido. We train our soldiers to detach themselves and with the recent events that have occurred around her I must say I suspected she would do just that. Satoshi explained as he stroked his growing goatee. Wearing a mask made facial hair sweaty and uncomfortable so he had remained clean shaven. Now he had the opportunity to grow it back.

"Do you feel she is fit for the position in question Unohana-taicho?" Yamamoto ground out.

Unohana gave a pause, "Yes, Sou-taicho. She is fit for captaincy."

"Then it's settled. Yamamoto Sou-taicho, I Shihouin Satoshi, wish to nominate Sui-Feng, Head of the Feng family in my place as Gundanchou of the Onmitsukido." Satoshi said with authority.

"Agreed. I'll call for a captain's meeting in an hour so a vote can be made." Yamamoto said as he stood and left. Unohana stayed behind.

"Is there something you wish to say taicho. Are you going to ask me on a date?" Satoshi joked. He gulped as Restu made her reiatsu spike.

_'I forgot how scary she can be.'_ Satoshi thought.

"Oh, my no. I wish to let you know that Sui-Feng has some inner demons that could pose a threat to your heir should the opportunity arise. I will see you at the captains meeting Shihouin-dono." She said sweetly before she left.

Satoshi sighed and stared at the painting on the wall of him and Yoruichi when she was just a baby. _'Fate protects you my daughter.'_

* * *

A hell butterfly floated through the Shiba's window and onto Sui-Feng's shoulder just as her grandmother finished the last braid. Sui-Feng had told her grandmother she wanted something different done to her hair and that the long locks weren't tactical to keep. Jou Mou gave her the same style she had at her age.

"You look like a grown woman. I keep forgetting how young you are." The old women comment as she placed the last gold hoop onto the braids.

"I am being summoned." Sui-Feng announced as she stood up.

"Oh, by who?" Jou Mou raised a silvering eyebrow.

"The Captain Commander." She answered. "It might be something else he wants me to look into."

"I'm so proud of you." Jou Mou whispered as her granddaughter left.

Sui-Feng walked through the doors and was shocked to see all the Captains of the Gotei 13 present and in place, she didn't show it.

"Sui-Feng of the 2nd Division approach me." Yamamoto ordered crisply. She approached head held high.

Yamamoto cleared his voice before he began. "Today we are here to place someone in the vacant captaincy slot of the 2nd Division. Usually that seat is held by one of Shihouin blood but the current head has requested someone else take his place as Gundanchou. He has requested Sui-Feng."

Sui-Feng looked up in wonder and spotted Satoshi looking at her with piercing eyes as if he were able to see what she was thinking. The captains exchanged looks of confusion and disbelief as Sui-Feng was nothing but a mere child to them.

"The runt doesn't even look like she can fight." Zaraki grumbled as he eyed the girl.

"You have all heard about the battle that was a result of the Shihou rebellion? The 253 incapacitated soldiers that were the core of the rebellion were put down by this single girl. She suffered minimal injury. She has not yet relased her Bankai but observation from a reliable source has told me that she will soon." Yamamoto answered silencing Zaraki who seemed pleased at the body count

"My source told me that she knows all she needs to run the Onmistukido and that it will be the best move for the Gotei as well as the Shihouin family. She lives by the rules the Onmistukido thrives on and has shown that she can lead. Besides her family has been loyal to mine for generations and I know she will continue to do so. " Satoshi explained giving Sui-Feng a long steady look.

"I have but one concern." Yamamoto began, "Shihouin Yoruichi has been branded a traitor to Sereitei. If confronted or approached by her or Urahara Kisuke what will your actions be?"

There was silence in the room as they waited for her to answer.

She looked up with steely grey eyes. " The Onmitsukido recognizes all traitors to the Gotei 13 as targets for termination. I plan to enforce this rule."

Nobody noticed a grimace of irritation and disappointment flash across Satoshi's face.

Satisfied wit the answer Yamamoto continued. "It is put to a vote. All in agreement with Sui-Feng being made Captain speak now." Yamamoto boomed.

"2nd Division agrees." Satoshi boomed

"4th Division agrees." Unohana nodded

"5th Division agrees." Aizen answered

"6th Division agrees." Genrei spoke out.

"7th Division agrees" Komamura bellowed.

"8th Division agrees." Shunsui shrugged tipping his hat.

"The 9th and 10th Divisions are vacant." Yamamoto said.

"Yeah give it to the kid and then let me fight her." Kenpachi grumbled.

"12th Division concurs." Mayuri remarked as he rubbed the pads of his thumb and middle finger together.

"13th Division agrees." Ukitake answered softly.

"Sui-Feng you are now charged as Captain and Gundanchou of the 2nd divsion. You will be briefed on your duties. You are expected to report to Central..."

Sui-Feng barely heard anything being said as she felt the heavy haori of the 2nd Division fall on her shoulders and the painful burden of Yoruichi's shadow that she vowed to destroy.

* * *

**Present Day  
**

"I trained everyday hating you, trying to surpass you, forget you. You haunted my dreams at night. It got to the point that I had Omaeda destroy you old quarters and rebuild them. Rebuilding the 2nd Division was a nightmare at first but your father gave me free reign to do what I wanted." Sui-Feng murmured the last part. She felt drops of water hitting her hand and looked at Yoruichi. Her goddess was crying.

"Yoruichi?" Sui-Feng questioned as she watched the woman's body shake with sobs.

"I-I'm so sorry. I regretted leaving you behind the second I left but I knew it was for the best because I care about you. You have no idea how many times I thought about risking everyone's safety just to come back and see you. I was so angry with everyone for the longest time but I had to do what I did. I never meant to hurt you. Gomen nasai." Yoruichi whispered, "Please forgive me."

Sui-Feng was silent as she looked into the gold eyes that she had grown up loving. They were usually fully of playfulness and now sorrow. Yoruichi was apologizing for the pain she had caused. Earlier Yoruichi had said something about not making a decisions that hurt both of them. They had both made that mistake. Even though they thought it was for the better and all they caused was pain for both of them. Sui-Feng planned to put an end to it.

She placed her fingers under Yoruichi's chin and gently lifted her head and used her other hand to dry the princess eyes. "I already have." She then dipped her head and kissed Yoruichi's lips. Yoruichi raised a hand to cup Sui-Feng's face.

Apologies were heard between soft chaste kisses, so were murmurs of forgiveness. After a while, Yoruichi calmed down and eventually and fell asleep. Sui-Feng noticed her companions even breathing and picked her up bridal style and shunpoed her home. She quietly walked into the candle lit room and placed her princess in her bed and kneeled next to her. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She would remember this night as the night she was liberated from her past demons, fears, and insecurities. She pulled a lock of hair from Yoruichi's face and tucked in behind her ear.

"Stay with me tonight." A soft whisper came and gold eyes opened. Sui-Feng nodded in compliance and began to undo the ties of her haori. Yoruichi stood and placed her back to Sui-Feng.

"Can you undo my obi?" She requested. The younger of the two walked over loosened it till it fell to floor. Yoruichi's furisode loosened and she let the clothing begin to slide off her shoulders. Sui-Feng felt her face heat up as she stared at the smooth shoulders that had been bared to her. In such close proximity she resisted placing her lips on the flesh before her. Yoruichi turned around and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I'll be be back. There is a night yukata in the closet." She whispered against Sui-Feng's lips making the younger girls eyes flutter. Yoruichi slowly stepped away and headed to the onsen to remove her make up and change.

Sui-Feng changed quickly but wasn't sure if she should stay standing or sit down on the bed and wait. This was fairly intimate to her and she was nervous. Yes, she wanted Yoruichi but she was still firm on the need to take thing slow. Luckily, she didn't have ponder long as Yoruichi came out of the onsen in a thin white yukata. The contrast with her skin was beautiful and hair hair was loose. She blew out the candles one by one and then locked the door. The moon flooded through the windows giving Yoruichi an ethereal appearance. The beautiful goddess walked forward and grabbed Sui-Feng's hand leading her to the bed. She gently guided the younger woman under the sheets and then joined her. She kissed the dark haired girl one more time before snuggling her face into her shoulder. Sui-Feng wrapped her arm around her and Yoruichi tangled their legs.

"Good night little bee." Yoruichi whispered.

"Goodnight Yoruichi." Sui-Feng whispered back and with that the two captains gently fell asleep in each others arms for the first time.

**Damn this chapter 9,000 words, ugh. Ok now we can move on and this story can get back on track. Again please review and you all will hopefully hear from me soon.**

_Melodious Reprieve_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey one and all. This chapter took forever I KNOW but it is the beginning of something exciting (or sad, scary, OMG, etc.) Our two little love birds are safe for now but like I said, the future doesn't look so good. But I'll let you enjoy this while you can. MWAHAHAHA?!**

_**Sui-Feng appears and hits me over the head. "Get on with it!"**_

_**"Yes ma'am!"**_

**Chapter 9  
**

The morning light shined gently through the windows of Yoruichi's room. The bodies on the bed were intertwined as if neither wanted to let go of the other. Yoruichi had her head over Sui-Feng's heart and was soothed by its steady rhythmic beat. Her arm was wrapped around the younger girl's waist, while Sui-Feng had a protective arm around her shoulder's.

Sui-Feng was the first to wake. Her eyes met an unfamiliar ceiling and she felt an unfamiliar form against hers. She looked down to see amethyst colored hair and blushed remembering last night. Yoruichi's request for her to stay was something she could not deny. However, Sui-Feng knew that this was something they couldn't continue if the relationship was to remain a secret from those who would not agree.

She looked down to observe her goddess. Yoruichi's face was one of peace. During the night her loose hair had fallen over them both. The hairs tickled Sui-Feng's partially open yukata. She blushed as she noticed Yoruichi's hand so close to her bare skin as it had come open to her navel. She shifted to pull it closed but Yoruichi's arm prohibited her from doing so. In fact the subtle movement brought a satisfied sigh from the dark skinned woman as she snuggled more into her protégé.

Sui-Feng didn't think the woman would be waking up any time soon. She had never been known to be an early riser, sometimes even sleeping until noon if able. Sui-Feng smiled realizing that thankfully, while they had ben apart for so long, Yoruichi had not changed. She was still the honest, playful woman she had grown up following. Though finding joy in that fact, it would take time for her to fully give Yoruichi what she wanted. Sui-Feng didn't think she could handle the woman's impending marriage. To see the woman she cherished and adored given to another made an anger burn in her belly that hadn't in a while.

_'Is it worth it?' _Sui-Feng found herself asking herself again. '_Can we put each other through the pain of having to hide? What will we do when Yoruichi is finally married? Do I have the strength to stand by and watch her have someone's child?'_

These questions burned in Sui-Feng's mind. She was quickly finding herself in a hopeless situation. Yoruichi had asked her not to run anymore. Frankly, Sui-Feng was tired of running from the woman. Besides, she had vowed to serve her goddess with mind, body, and soul. So if the woman was requesting her heart, shouldn't she give her that?

Sui-Feng's thoughts were interrupted when felt fingers dancing along the exposed flesh of her stomach. She blushed and looked down only to be met by gold eyes.

"You're buzzing pretty loud for it to be so early in the morning little bee." Yoruichi said in a soft voice that sent shivers of desire down Sui-Feng's spine. The husky tone in the dark woman's voice and her half lidded eyes were enchanting.

Sui-Feng swallowed before answering, "Good morning Yoruichi-sama."

"Sui, we're in bed together. Can't you drop the formality all together?" Yoruichi said with a laugh before placing a kiss on Sui's chin.

"It's a habit." Sui-Feng answered. Yoruichi sat up before placing a hot kiss on the girl's mouth.

"Outside these doors I understand, but when we are alone, call me Yoruichi, okay?" She said softly.

"Alright...Yoruichi." Sui-Feng said softly feeling a bit weird leaving out the last part. They lay in silence a while longer while Yoruichi traced circles around Sui-Feng's belly button. This caused the young girl to squirm at the unusually pleasant feeling. She began to blush brighter and brighter with each pass of Yoruichi's fingers. The older woman noticed and while she was enjoying the activity decided to stop her torture. However, she made a note to pay attention to that particular spot when the time came.

"We should probrablyprobably get up. I have to go into the office today." Sui-Feng said making motions to get up. Yoruichi frowned and pushed the girl back down.

"Sui-Feng we have the day off." Yoruichi said. "You can't work all the time, it's unhealthy."

"But I practically had yesterday off so it's okay if I go in today." Sui-Feng answered.

"I want to spend the entire day with you." Yoruichi said with an expectant look.

Sui-Feng gave a stressed sigh. She would love nothing more than to do stay with Yoruichi all day, but she was behind on a lot of paperwork. She still had to write her report on the bathyms for the Commander and compile it with Kisuke's. "Yoruichi-sama-"

"Sui." Yoruichi pinched at Sui-Feng's rib for the honorific.

"Ow! Did you just?" Sui-Feng began before pushing them both over so she was on top of Yoruichi and. tThen began a mini wrestling match on the bed. Yoruichi tried to push them back over but Sui-Feng based out a leg to stop her momentum. Laughter was heard as the two enjoyed their game. It wasn't until they felt the feeling of bare skin on skin that they stopped moving. Sui-Feng had been victorious in keeping Yoruichi on her back but the older woman had pulled Sui-Feng into her body by hooking her legs around her waist so she could roll the girl over. She didn't get far.

Yoruichi gave an uncharacteristic blush at their position and Sui-Feng was in shock so embarrassment had not yet set in. The cat woman looked in her protégé's eyes raising her head to kiss the younger girl. Sui-Feng's shock slowly wore off when she felt soft lips on her's and began to return the kiss. It didn't take long before things turned heated and Sui-Feng's leg rubbed against Yoruichi's center by accident. This caused the older woman to give out a lustful moan into Sui-Feng's mouth making the girl give a throaty one back in response.

Sui-Feng pulled back, panting. The force of the emotions going through her was something she was unused to. This was happening too fast. Slowly pulling back from Yoruichi, Sui-Feng slowly unhooked her goddess legs from around her waist.

"Yoruichi-sa-, I mean Yoruichi, I have to go." Sui-Feng said slowly. She sat on the edge of the bed averting her gaze from her goddess open yukata while closing hers.

"Are we moving too fast?" Yoruichi asked pouting from losing the delicious feel of Sui-Feng's skin on hers.

"Yes, we are. I don't lose sight of what I need to do." Sui-Feng answered softly.

"Sign paperwork?" Yoruichi joked giving a small laugh. She stopped when she noticed the somber look on Sui-Feng's face.

"Protecting you." Came the reply. "I don't want to make a mistake and lose you."

"Little bee, I'm not going anywhere. No one can take me from you again. I promise." Yoruichi leaned forward and held the girl's face between her hands and looked into her eyes.

"Yoruichi..." Sui-Feng began but stopped herself. Someone needed to tell her the situation. There were things at work that could definitely take Yoruichi away from her and that's what scared her. She had to first focus on the problem of the bathyms, then she could spend what time she had left with Yoruichi. "How about we have dinner tonight when I get back?"

A smile lit up Yoruichi's face at the thought. "Taking the initiative? I like that. Where do you want to go?"

Sui-Feng mulled over the question for a few seconds. "Grandmother asked about you the other night. I'm sure she would love to have us for dinner."

"Jou Mou? Of course I'd love to see her." Yoruichi smiled pecking the girl on the lips. She loved the feel of Sui's lips on hers. Sui-Feng noticed. Standing up she went to her pile of neatly folded clothes from the previous night and began to dress. Yoruichi watched her as she dressed, enjoying the show. Sui-Feng noticed and turned her back after her pants were on. Yoruichi noticed the faint scars on her back and wondered what story each one told.

She stood as Sui-Feng walked to the door. Before she turned the handle Yoruichi pinned her with another kiss.

"Something to make you hurry back. Bye." Yoruichi purred. Sui-Feng blushed in reply and walked out going to her room for her uniform before heading to her division.

* * *

As expected there was loads of paperwork to sign and Sui-Feng angrily noted all the crumbs that Omaeda had left on her desk. Luckily he had the day off like everyone else. If he had been there Sui-Feng would definitely be kicking him around the office. She made a mental note to do so later.

She was currently writing up a report for the Commander on the current situation on the bathyms in the living world. She needed to speak with Urahara Kisuke to get his findings but they weren't scheduled to meet for another two days. She finished what she could before setting it to the side.

Sui-Feng leaned back in her chair and thought about the last month. Yoruichi's return had definitely made life a bitlt more interesting than it had been. Now the new threat made Sui-Feng wonder if she could really do her job and give Yoruichi what she wished. The woman had no idea of the threat targeting her or why. Sui-Feng had sworn no to tell her but she wished Satoshi would soon. The Commander knew the situation as well but Sui-Feng wasn't sure how much. She ran a hand through her hair in frustration. All this secrecy was like a puzzle waiting to be completed and Sui-Feng wasn't sure if she was ready for the big picture.

* * *

Urahara Kisuke was working on the schematics for a new invention when he heard Tessai call for him. Sighing at the interruption he stood up and popped the kink out of his back. He hated having to put his genius on hold when he was on a roll. He walked out of the room and up the stairs to the main floor where Tessai was eyeing a man in a blue and yellow haori with the Soul King's symbol on his back. This was a royal messenger. The man turned to face them.

"Urahara Kisuke I presume?" He asked in an authoritative voice.

"Yes?" Kisuke asked hoping he wasn't in trouble.

"I have a message for you that is not to be repeated in any way. Your comliancecompliance is mandatory. You will arrive at the gates of Kirinji Tenjiro's City 6 months from today at sunrise. Bring only your Zanpaktou and nothing or no one else. Is that understood?" The messenger eyed him.

"Yes, thank you." Kisuke replied his irritation from being interrupted was now replaced with curiosity. "Can I ask what this is pertaining to?"

"No, you may not." And with that the messenger was gone.

Kisuke said nothing for a while before shrugging. He'd find out what this was about when the time came. Hopefully he didn't forget or there would probably be hell to pay.

Smacking himself in the forehead he almost forgot to analyze and compile the data he had gathered on the bathyms.

"Well no time like the present." He muttered as he descended the stairs once again to his lab. There was junk everywhere from gadgets that the remained unfinished to paper with plans strewn all over the floor. Tessai had offered to clean it more than once but Kisuke declined. Although it looked untidy, Kisuke could find what he was looking for with minimal searching.

He sifted through some papers and photos he had collected on the bathyms and placed them on his desk. The photos were grotesque as many were of rotting humans or hollows but that was all that remained of the bathyms after they were destroyed. From what he had gathered the bathyms need any type of life to thrive whether it be hollows, humans, or spirits. Some had shown the ability to self- multiply and even evolve. One bathym in particular had shown signs of self- recovery and had been ridiculously hard to kill. Luckily, Uryuu had been there and since his specialty was turning others spiritual energy against them they were able to stop it. The findings were troublesome indeed.

Sui-Feng would be pleased with the amount of information gathered since they weren't sure how to go about finding the root of the problem. He frowned at the thought of the young captain. She had made an effort at the festival to be cordial and of course he had pushed her buttons but he wondered why the change in attitude now. Even Yoruichi seemed surprised so he knew it had to be on the girl's own volition. Part of him didn't want her to be as he had grown comfortable with her cold demeanor. Besides he was irked that Yoruichi had chosen her over him. He was stuck in what the living world called the friend zone and it fucking sucked.

He had always tried his hardest to make Yoruichi happy and the mistake he made that had gotten out of hand ruined whatever chances he thought he had with the Shihouin woman. She left as soon as things quieted down and didn't want to be near him and that hurt. She treated him like a work colleague only checking in for updates and leaving the next morning without even a goodbye. The friendship seemed over and call him crazy for it he missed that more than anything. He decided he'd rather have Yoruichi as a friend than nothing at all so he tried his best to make her happy even if it was at his own expense. So if she chose Sui-Feng as her lover than who was he to argue?

* * *

Yoruichi was on her way to the 2nd Division to see Sui-Feng. The girl had obviously lost track of time with her work as the sun was beginning to set. Leave it to Sui-Feng to enjoy working on her day off. When she arrived at the office she was surprised when the door opened for her. Sui-Feng blinked.

"Um, ready to go?" Yoruichi asked.

"Yes, I just finished up." Sui-Feng responded noting that Yoruichi was wearing her normal attire of black and orange. She had no idea why the woman loved the color so much. Interestingly enough, Sui-Feng had missed the color when she left. Before Sui-Feng could close the door behind her Yoruichi pushed her inside and kissed her deeply.

"I missed you." She sighed.

"I was gone for a few hours." Sui-Feng said quizzically.

"What I can't want to be near you?" Yoruichi joked.

"Of course. Anyway want to race to the compound?" Sui-Feng asked. Before she got a response Yoruichi had already taken off. "Cheater." Sui-Feng grumbled before giving chase.

They arrived at the Feng compound simultaneously. Yoruichi had a bright smile on her face to combat the scowl Sui-Feng had on hers.

"You cheated." Sui-Feng accused.

"You know I have a tendency to jump the gun." Yoruichi replied as she stuck out her tongue. They walked through the gates and Yoruichi looked around in awe at the newly renovated compound. The last time she had been there the compound was like a ghost town. There were very few people and the buildings looked ready to cave in. Now the streets were bustling with activity, the buildings were brand new, and people greeted her and Sui-Feng with admiration and respect.

Sui-Feng nodded a short greeting to each person they passed by and was surprised as a group of children surrounded her and one child wrapped himself around her waist.

"Feng-juĕyé! When I grow up I wanna be just like you!" The boy said. This made Sui-Feng give him a bashful smile since she was not used to much praise. Yoruichi laughed at the boy's remark finding it cute that the children looked up to her little bee. Sui-Feng patted the boy on the head as he released her and they continued on.

"Wow," Yoruichi remarked. "this place has really changed. I've never seen it so alive."

"After the fires there wasn't much left. When your father made me leader of the Onmitsukido I used all the money I made to rebuild and recruited those that had skills from the districts. Things were slow at first but I worked hard for the name of my family. I couldn't have done it without your father and with the new funding he's giving us, I'm more than grateful." Sui-Feng explained.

"Father has always valued loyalty. I know he has always said that our family owes yours a lot. Besides it seems that you're not only a great captain but a great leader for your people." Yoruichi gave the girl a look of fondness. It had been a while since she had looked at Sui-Feng like that and the girl noticed. She felt her face heat up and turned her attention back to the street.

When they reached the house Yoruichi gave a whistle. "I definitely don't remember your house looking like this."

Sui-Feng didn't say anything as she knocked once before walking inside. "Jou Mou, we're here."

There was a blur and next thing Yoruichi knew she was having the life hugged out of her. She looked down to see the top of a silver head.

"Shihouin Yoruichi, it's been a long time child." Jou Mou said joyfully before letting go. Yoruichi gasped for air before smiling.

"Yes it has. I see you're as strong and spirited as ever."

"Of course I have to make sure I can keep up with you kids. My, my you've turned into a full grown woman. Your breast are much bigger than her little bee stings." Jou Mou remarked pointing a thumb at Sui-Feng.

A tick mark of annoyance broke out on the girl's forehead, "Jou Mou." She said in warning.

"Oh please." Jou Mou huffed before going into the kitchen to start dinner. "Yoruichi how have you been all these years?"

"Exiled. I had to stop a grave mistake from occurring and had to escape with a friend. Now that all that is over I've been exonerated and reinstated as a captain." She said as she took a seat at the table.

"I'll be right back, I need to check on some things." Sui-Feng said as she headed for the door.

"Okay." Both women answered as the girl left. The second the door closed Jou Mou set the knife she had been using to cut the sea cucumbers down and took a seat at the table.

"Yoruichi I just want to make sure you know that you put my granddaughter through hell when you left. I don't know your reasons for not taking her with you nor does it matter. Know this, if you ever hurt my granddaughter like that again...I will come after you." Jou Mou said hell fire shining in her old eyes. Yoruichi had to gulp at the woman's seriousness and knew that she would make good on her threat to the best of her ability.

"If that ever happens I'll deserve it. Sui-Feng made me aware of everything and I'm sorry. I don't plan to leave her side again." Yoruichi said returning the look with one of determination.

"Good! Now how's that father of yours. I only saw him briefly about the renovations but he looked healthy enough." Jou Mou said cheerfully before going back to preparing dinner.

"He's well. The same as ever really. He seems stressed about something but I'm not sure what. I'm a little peeved with him because the elders are pushing for me to be married." Yoruichi answered.

"Of course you expected that coming back. Your clan needs to ensure their future. I'm sure you'll have suitors surrounding the estate." Jou Mou laughed.

"Ugh, I've already met about 30 last night. They were all so pompous it made me sick. One actually wasn't too bad. I wouldn't be surprised if I see more of him." Yoruichi sighed wearily. She hated thinking about her impending marriage.

"Do you already have interest in someone else?" Jou Mou prodded.

Yoruichi paused not knowing whether or not she should answer. They were trying to keep their relationship secret. She decided to answer vaguely. "Yes, but it's complicated."

"I'm sure that would be, especially since I have no idea how you two would have children." Jou Mou answered throwing some food in the wok on the stove.

Yoruichi blinked. "You know?"

"Now I do. Besides I know how close you are to Sui-Feng and how she feels about you but I wasn't sure about your feelings." The old woman smiled at the younger woman. "I hope you two understand the situation. I hope this doesn't turn into a fiasco."

"Very few people know but they are all trustworthy." Yoruichi answered.

"Does your father know?" Jou Mou asked before putting a dish into the stove.

"Yes and I think that's why Sui-Feng stopped running from me." She said.

"Running from you?" The silver woman asked curiously.

"Yeah, I guess she didn't know how to handle everything. Something, um, happened. Then father told us about the marriage and that she was being made my personal guard again. After that I didn't see her for weeks." Yoruichi said.

"Well at least she came to her senses. Her father used to run from women. He wasn't smooth as your father." Jou Mou barked a laugh at the memory.

"What was dad like when he was younger?" Yoruichi asked in curiously.

"A complete trouble maker. He and Sai terrorized Sereitei pulling pranks, sneaking into the women's bath house, and anything that could cause trouble. I remember when he was finally able to transform into a cat. He would go around peeking at women making them think he was a regular cat. His favorite thing was to switch back and strut around naked. I remember a particular woman he exposed himself to pushed him in to a large bush of poison ivy. He was itching in places that made me feel sorry for him after a while." Jou Mou cackled as she thought back to that day.

Yoruichi laughed at the thought. She was definitely her father's child. Not as perverted, but she and Kisuke were known to be terrors when they were younger. "He and your son were close?"

"Like brothers. They were always together. Even when your father became Gundanchou they remained close. Things were different because of their status but Satoshi still came around when he could. He was devastated when Sai died." The old woman sighed. "Anyway enough about that. Dinner is almost ready and Sui-Feng still isn't back."

"Would you like me to set the table?" Yoruichi asked.

"Heaven's no. You're a guest and I will not have any guest of mine helping out. You can go find Sui-Feng and tell her dinner is ready. She's probably at the dojo, it's just down the street." Jou Mou began setting the table as Yoruichi stood up and left.

Just as Jou Mou said Yoruichi found Sui-Feng pouring over records of the students being trained. She stayed silent in her approach and wrapped her arms around the young captain placing a kiss on her neck. Sui-Feng stiffened at first and then relaxed.

"Dinners ready." Yoruichi said softly in Sui-Feng's ear before giving it a kiss.

"Alright." Sui-Feng replied closing the book and standing up from the desk,

"Find anything interesting?" Yoruichi asked following the girl out of the dojo.

"Just looking at who might be the next to join the ranks. A lot of orphans come into the compound to find better lives and many of them hoping for the honor to join the Onmitsukido. Since they're orphans they can be inducted into the Feng family if they prove themselves worthy. It's the fastest way to rebuild. Blood is important to us but I don't have much choice and the family understands. None of them could become head of the Feng though. If I fall my cousins will take my place." Sui-Feng replied.

They entered the house and were greeted by a table full of food. Yoruichi felt herself salivate. Jou Mou's food had always been good.

"Well what are you waiting for? Dig in." Jou Mou said placing the last dish on the table before sitting down herself.

Not much talking was done as they ate their meal. Yoruichi was putting away the food faster than the other two., After a while she noticed Jou Mou's wide eyed stare.

"I'm sorry." Yoruichi said after swallowing a rather big bite. "I hardly ate today and your cooking is the best."

"I'm just glad I made enough. At least I won't have to worry about putting away left overs." Jou Mou shook her head with a laugh. " Sui-Feng how was your food?"

"Excellent as always grandmother." The captain answered as she stood up and placed her dish in the sink to wash it. She began to clear the dishes that were empty and wash them too, much to her grandmother's chagrin. It was a habit the girl had. She was always tidy and insisted on helping after a meal.

Yoruichi finished later and after both Feng women were done cleaning they bid Jou Mou good night. They began to walk at a leisurely pace talking about trivial things.

Before they knew it they were standing in front of Yoruichi's bedroom door.

"Are you going to come inside?" Yoruichi asked as she leaned back against the door.

"I think we should call a night." Sui responded nervously.

"Are you going to your room?" Yoruichi asked unable to keep the disappointment from creeping into her voice.

"It would be for the best. I can't stay with you every night. The servants will begin to notice if I'm not sleeping in my own bed." Sui-Feng answered with a blush.

"You could always ruff up the sheets and then come to my room." Yoruichi said with an eyebrow raised.

"Yoruichi...I enjoyed tonight but I really have to stay in my room." Sui-Feng stepped forward to place a quick kiss on the princess lips before stepping back.

"Alright. Goodnight little bee." She said with a satisfied smile.

"Good night Yoruichi." Sui-Feng replied as she continued down the hall leaving a sexually frustrated Yoruichi.

_' I hope she's ready soon.'_ Was her only thought as she went to the bathroom to prepare for bed.

* * *

Days passed and Sui-Feng found herself outside of Urahara's Shoten. She looked at the shack with distaste. The man could at least make it look more presentable. Walking inside she was greeted by Tessai who went to fetch the genius. She wasn't waiting long before a disheveled and weary Kisuke entered to room.

"Ah Sui-chan so nice to see you. I take it you're here for the report." He said as he scratched his head.

Sui-Feng wrinkled her nose. It smelled like he hadn't showered in days. "Yes I would like to talk to you as well, if you have time."

"Sure." Kisuke replied as he made a move to sit at the table.

"Outside." Sui-Feng said quickly stopping him. She hoped the outside air would give her nose some relief. The man nodded and followed her outside. She leaned against the post as he took a seat on the edge of the porch.

"So how bad is it?" She asked.

"Well the Arrancars would probably give these things a wide berth. I've actually found that quite a few of them have different abilities that makes it harder to kill than most. They have the ability to self- multiply, self-evolve, and self-recovery. I haven't figured out what to call them. I'd advise anyone that runs into these types to have backup. It took Ichigo, Uryuu and myself to kill one that could self-recover. It seems that one not only uses the souls and bodies he's devoured as food but can absorb kido for energy. I have a theory that if in soul society it can pull spirit energy from the air making it even more formidable." Kisuke explained. "What is most disturbing is what you find after these things die."

He handed the captain a folder he had been holding. When she opened it she surprised at the gory images inside. She looked back at the blond for confirmation of what she was really seeing.

"So in short we're dealing with the walking dead?" She asked slowly.

"If you want to call it that. I believe the living call them zombies. I haven't been able to figure out what the substance is that's covering them since it fades away immediately after they die but my guess is its some form of kido." Kisuke answered.

Sui-Feng frowned at him. "What do you know about other types of kido?" She asked and narrowed her eyes. He looked back at her and leaned back on his elbows closing his eyes.

"Well besides the demon kido we use, nothing." He shook his head. "That's why I'm trying to get a sample of the substance that surrounds these things. If I can analyze it I might be able to figure out what it is and if they have a weakness." He explained

Sui-Feng gave him a look as if trying to gauge if he was holding back more than he let on. She let it go for nowknow but made a mental note to keep an eye on him.

"How's Yoruichi?" Kisuke asked opening an eye.

"Fine." Sui-Feng gave a short answer. She then sighed internally realizing that she had to at least try and make conversation. Slowly, she continued, "She's gotten back accustomed with running a division. Other than that she's the same as always."

"How's she taking to the whole impending marriage?" Of course Yoruichi told him.

"She's trying not to think about it. She found one suitor that might not be too bad. Thankfully, her father isn't pushing her."

"I didn't think she'd be wanting to deal with it seeing as she's already interested in someone." Kisuke gave Sui-Feng a steady look that was returned. "It wasn't hard to guess. When we left she was so distant. I didn't mean to put her through what happened, but I had to stop Aizen."

"Of course you did. It was your fault in the first place." Sui-Feng snapped. "The bumbling idiot scientist that almost gets everyone killed trying to prove his genius. Just don't poke around with anything like that ever again or else I'll kill you." Sui-Feng gave a glare to accompany her threat.

"And if you hurt her I hope you know I'll kill you. I know you'd do the same if she'd have chosen me." He said after a moment of silence. "Even if she doesn't want me I only care for her safety and happiness."

Sui-Feng thought on his words. They were definitely unselfish even though it was apparent the man was hurt with the outcome of things. He did make an interesting point, Yoruichi could very well have chosen to never come back and stay with him. The thought tugged at her heart as she swallowed hard. She suddenly became very thankful that she was not in Kisuke's place. He would never know what it was like to hold or kiss Yoruichi. She had definitely been blessed to experience the love the woman offered while they had the chance. For the first time ever Sui-Feng pitied the man. Yet, he blatantly let her know that he cared for Yoruichi as much as she did. Maybe there was a chance for them to be cordial with each other if not just for Yoruichi's sake.

"Well it seems we have more in common than we originally thought. I still think you're a lazy moronic slob." She said.

"And I think you're an uptight bitch." He answered back with a smirk. She smirked back. They made a silent agreement that they would try to look at each other in a different light.

* * *

Yoruichi knocked on the door to her father's study before walking inside. She found him pouring over what looked like an old scroll. He looked up and smiled when he saw his daughter.

"Kitten, how are you?" He asked setting down the scroll.

"Fine Daddy. Am I interrupting something?" She asked.

"No not at all. Just looking at some old documents your great grandfather wrote. I needed a break anyway." He said rubbing tired eyes. "Was there something you needed?"

"I talked to Sui-Feng the other day about what happened when I left. She told me something interesting about a were-panther named Kenta. Does that sound like anyone you know?" She asked with a knowing look.

"It's better she doesn't know. If she had known it was me she would have never opened up to me the way she did. She needed guidance." He responded

with a sigh. "If I had more time with her before the rebellion she would have been on par with you years ago. I guess it's a good thing I didn't. She might have actually killed you."

"Are you ever going to tell her?" Yoruichi asked. "She sounded like she really missed having Kenta around."

"I doubt it. After she vowed to kill you at her induction to captain I just didn't have it in me. Besides she became so emotionally detached that I didn't see the point." Satoshi answered.

"Well it seems that some of your personality still rubbed off on her." Yoruichi laughed.

"Oh? And what might that be?" He asked.

"Your sarcasm." She answered wryly. Satoshi laughed long and hard.

"I got that from her father so I guess it's in her blood." He answered.

"I heard from Jou-san that you and Sui's father were good friends." Yoruichi said.

"Yes, we were." He answered with a nod. There was a pause as gave a small smile before replying slowly. " I think that's the biggest reason why I approached her as Kenta after you left. I owe her father more than I could ever repay and so I plan to make amends by helping her in whatever way I can." Satoshi sighed.

"He would appreciate everything you did father. I know Jou-san does too. I am especially grateful." Yoruichi gave a small smile.

"You're my daughter and I'd do anything to make you happy. How are things with your duties?" He inquired.

"Fine for now. It wasn't that hard adjusting since Shunsui had everything under control when he left. I made his old 3rd seat my lieutenant and he has proven himself. A lot of renovations have been made to the barracks because they were falling apart. All together, I can't complain. I've actually been waiting for you to start handing me some of your responsibilities since people expect you to step down at any moment." She said.

"Well they'll be waiting for a while. After you come back from Tenjiro's City then we'll start giving you some more responsibilities. I'm only going to give you a few so that you can enjoy your freedom while you still can." He gave her a knowing look and she blushed looking away.

"I appreciate it. I was actually wondering if Sui-Feng and I could get permission to go to the living world for a week of vacation." The woman asked looking hopefully at her father.

"I'll have to ask her first." During one of Sui-Feng's reports she had made him aware that the bathyms were in the living world causing problems as well. He'd have to let Sui-Feng make the decision as she was the main one on the investigation.

"Okay..." Yoruichi said slowly. It was unusual for Satoshi to ask Sui-Feng's advice on a matter but she was sure he had his reasons. "Well I'll leave you to your dusty old scrolls. Sui-Feng should be back soon and I want to make sure I see her before she gets trapped in all the meetings she has lined up for today." Yoruichi stood up and made her way to the door.

"I'll think about revealing Kenta." He said before placing his attention back on his reading.

* * *

The senkaimon opened in front of the 2nd Division and Sui-Feng walked out of it and into her office. She quickly became annoyed as she saw Omaeda sitting at her desk with his feet on top of her paperwork all the while munching his favorite crackers. He was getting crumbs everywhere, the fat glutton.

"Omaeda!" Sui-Feng growled angrily. Omaeda looked up and paled.

"How many times have I told you not to eat in my office." She said icily as she began to make her way closer to the man.

"Many times Taicho! A thousand apologies Taicho!" He yelled out in fear as he scrambled to get out of the seat and away from the desk. More importantly, away from his irate captain.

Sui-Feng cocked back a fist to pummel the fool when she heard her name being called and paused her assault.

"Sui-Feng? I hope I didn't miss her!" Yoruichi's voice could be heard coming closer. Omaeda saw his chance to escape but Sui-Feng was faster. Grabbing him by his ugly collar she slammed him against the wall.

"Clean up this mess! If I find another crumb in my office I will make sure that they have to medically discharge you from the military!" She hissed quietly as Omaeda cowered from her wrath thanking the heavens that the dark skinned woman had saved him from what was sure to be a painful beating. He scrambled on the ground trying to pick up every miniscule crumb that had escaped his mouth.

"There you are. I thought I missed you." Yoruichi said as she came into the office to see Sui-Feng's lieutenant cowering against the wall.

"I actually just got back." The younger captain answered as she turned to look at Yoruichi. It was nostalgic seeing her in the captain's haori even if it was from another division.

"Do you have a minute?" Yoruichi asked.

"Sure. Leave Omaeda!" Sui-Feng barked and the man scrambled out as fast as he could. After he was gone Yoruichi gave a small laugh. "For a fat guy he can move pretty fast."

"Yes, especially when he's been saved from me beating the living daylights out of him." Sui-Feng frowned. "What was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Well seeing as we haven't had any time together since your grandmother's I was hoping we could spend a little time before your marathon of meetings." Yoruichi closed the shoji door behind her and went to sit on the desk.

"I have some time. Do you want to go for lunch?" Sui-Feng asked.

Yoruichi shook her head no and crooked her finger in a come hither motion. Sui-Feng swallowed knowing what the woman wanted.

While intimacy was something that Yoruichi evidently wanted Sui-Feng couldn't bring herself to take that step. It was becoming easier to share kisses and caresses but it seemed Yoruichi wanted a make out session whenever possible. It was becoming harder and harder to resist the woman.

She stepped in between the dark skinned woman's parted legs and placed a kiss on her lips. Yoruichi groaned in satisfaction and smiled into the kiss. The older woman's hands kept tugging at Sui-Feng's sash but she kept grabbing them and interlacing their fingers so they could not continue their mischievous quest. They continued for a little longer until a hell butterfly interrupted them. Both received their individual messages and began to straighten up their robes.

"The commander wants to start our meeting early." Sui-Feng explained as she retied the sash on her waist.

"The elders want to speak with me." Yoruichi replied and brushed a hand through her locks. She had a smirk in place as she watched Sui-Feng make herself decent. "Are you busy tonight?"

"I'm not sure. I might have to take a squad to the living world if this meeting goes the way I think it will." Sui-Feng answered as she gave herself one last look over. She saw the look on Yoruichi's face and knew that she'd better leave before the women jumped her again and made her late. "I'll send a messenger to let you know." Sui-Feng said hurriedly before pushing the shoji door aside and shunpoed away.

Part of Yoruichi wanted to chase after her but knew that she had somewhere she needed to be as well. It was getting harder and harder for her to keep her hands off of Sui-Feng. Something about the girl just made her hot. Maybe it was the way she moved; agile, fluid, and deadly. To Yoruichi that just screamed sexy to her. When Sui-Feng was younger the innocent expressions were the biggest part of Sui-Feng's appeal. Now the new mysterious part of Sui-Feng was the part that made Yoruichi crave the girl. She was very different from what Yoruichi remembered but the change was something that could be appreciated. Sui-Feng was a lot more confident and sure of herself now and it showed. She had become a different person that Yoruichi promised to familiarize herself with.

Getting off the edge of the desk she checked herself over to make sure she was presentable and went to meet with the elders.

* * *

Osamu over looked his bathyms as they terrorized a district. He needed to build his armies so he had to feed on the humans they brought him. He sat in a chair that had been brought out of the house. A bathym named Arcus brought him a woman no older than 17 years. He liked the fear that radiated off the women as it fed his dark soul. His eyes looked into hers as he paralyzed her body to where she could barely breath. Grabbing her by the neck her dragged his prey closer. The jaws of his humanoid face split to breath his rotting breath into her face. Unable to struggle the woman stared wide eyed into the jaws of death before he sucked the soul out of her. As he held her now soulless husk in her hands he began to gorge himself on her flesh. When there was nothing but the rags she was wearing left he threw the remnants from him and looked at Arcus silently commanding him to bring him more. Arcus bowed and vanished.

The demon licked the remaining blood from his lips as he once again mulled over his plan. One of his bathyms had snuck into the Shihouin Estate to look for relics from her childhood. The idea behind it was to use it to first catch a remnant of the spiritual signature she left behind on them. A person's spiritual signature as a child allowed one who used dark kido to infiltrate the dreams of their target and hopefully dream walk them to him. However, something useful had been found. The hair from the girl would allow him to transform into a mirror image of her. That way the as an imposter he could get close enough to the father to kill him. With Satoshi out of the way and posessing his soul he would have Arcus take the man's place to get close enough to the girl.

They would never see such deception coming. He would then bide his time until she led him to the Soul King or had the prophesied child. Arcus would be his eyes and ears letting him know when the girl was with child. He planned to devour the child the second it left her womb. Then he would make her suffer slowly before taking her life.

Another woman was deposited as his feet as cast his gaze on her. He fantasized that she was the illusive woman that had escaped his grasp for so long. Letting out a growl he grabbed her and violently tore into her defenseless body.

* * *

"This is the data collected by Urahara Kisuke on the bathyms from the world of the living. Apparently, they use the bodies of the the victims they devour as host and must devour other souls to continue to live. Three distinct characteristics have been found; the ability to self- multiply, regenerate, and evolve." Sui-Feng explained to Shunsui and Satoshi as they viewed the images on the projector.

"What do you mean evolve?" Satoshi asked leaning forward in his seat.

"From the way Urahara explained it, the bathyms can take on any form they wish as long as it is a creature that it has devoured." Sui-Feng answered.

"What about humans? Can they change into a human they have eaten?" Shunsui scratched the stubble growing on his face.

"We believe they have the ability but have as of yet to show it. We do know that their ability to self multiply goes for a 3 to 1 ratio. For every 3 human lives they can create 1 bathym. However they can choose not to self multiply and keep the souls and bodies they devour inside them for later use. Their level of intelligence varies from each bathym. All of their attributes are based on the number of souls they have taken which means that we have probably been dealing with just foot soldiers and the real threats are still in hiding."

"How frequent are the attacks?" Shunsui asked sounding tired.

"From what we can tell there is an influx of sightings on the night of the new moon or when the night is darkest. There have been no records of day time attacks so it is safe to assume we won't have to worry about a barrage of nonstop attacks." She said matter of factly. Satoshi set his mouth in a thin line. Although the girl had said that daytime was safe he didn't think it best to grant her request for time in the living world.

"Are the attacks organized like they're looking for something or completely random?" He asked trying to gauge his decision on what the girl's answer was.

"They are completely random. I think that whoever is sending them means to use them as a diversion or allow them to feed if not both." Sui answered.

"So if a certain person of interest was to be in the world of the living would they be able to sense it?" Satoshi asked slowly. Sui-Feng gave him a look of disbelief at his implication.

"I'm not sure but said person should stay within these walls." Sui-Feng answered after she recovered. "I don't think it's wise to use her as bait again."

"I wonder if those are your emotions talking or your deductive reasoning." Shunsui said interrupting them both before they could say anything.

"It's only common sense not to send the person you're protecting into the arms of the enemy. Especially when they don't know they're in danger." Sui-Feng growled out trying to keep her composure all the while remembering that she was talking to her superiors.

"Common sense would allow the enemy to read us. They would never suspect that Yoruichi would be in the land of the living. Unless they can sense her presence. I feel that is why she was never attacked during her exile. I don't think they could find her." Shunsui reasoned. Sui-Feng snapped her mouth shut. It made sense but they weren't seriously going to send the woman into danger again, were they?

"So we are to find out whether or not they can sense her by sending her to them." She grit out through clenched teeth.

"If they can't sense her it's a potential hiding place should things go wrong here. Besides if she decides to go visit Kisuke or anything of the sort how are you going to stop her?" Satoshi said giving the girl a look.

"This is insane." Sui-Feng breathed clenching her fist tightly. Taking deep breaths to calm herself she spoke again carefully choosing her words. "Forgive me Shihouin-dono and Sou-taicho but isn't it time that Yoruichi-sama was made aware of her predicament?"

"At some point." Shunsui answered for the Shihouin leader. "Right now I need you to follow orders. I'll leave it up to you to organize a team to observe and engage the enemy on the next new moon."

"Can I at least request that I take her when the moon is at its fullest? That way if something does go wrong we won't have to worry about being overrun by the enemy." She was met with silence.

"I think I agree with her commander." Satoshi said after a moment of silent contemplation.

"Alright captain, you may take her when the moon is full, which is in 4 days time. However this is to remain a private matter. No one is to know the true purpose of this visit." Shunsui answered.

"Make sure that Urahara Kisuke does not suspect the true reason of this visit, we all know how observant he can be. From what she told me earlier today she has already made plans to take you to the living world for a week. Isn't that right commander?" Satoshi looked to the man as he confirmed it.

"Yes she did. A week for the both of you. At first I was going to deny it but seeing as we need to know if they can sense her location I will let her go with her bodyguard who is leading said investigation. See? You can work and have fun all at once." Shunsui said with a toothy smile. Sui-Feng was not amused in the least bit. She had half the mind to attack the man for his careless attitude but refrained from doing so.

"If that is all, I think I should leave." Sui-Feng said as she bowed and walked toward the door.

There was silence between the two men after she left. Each thought about the decision made and knew that there was no other way to gather the intel they needed.

"Are you sure Uncle? I do remember you being ready to take my head off for sending Yoruichi directly towards the bathyms." Shunsui asked casting a side long glance at the older man.

"That was before I knew they were only foot soldiers." Satoshi answered with a glare. "It seems that whatever the King did weakened the demon enough that he has to send those vile things to do his dirty work. Besides, you sent them directly to a battle zone. They won't be expecting her to be there."

"Well lets hope not. It may even prove to be a safe haven if it comes down to that." Shunsui said as he patted his pockets.

"Looking for something?" Satoshi asked frowning at the man's antics.

"It seems my little Nanao-chan has struck again." Th commander sighed as he leaned back in his seat. "I have no sake."

"Drunk." Satoshi mumbled as he shook his head.

"So says the man who keeps a life threatening secret from his daughter." Shunsui grunted. "If I were you I wouldn't know what the word sober was."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but I'm pretty sure I never asked you advice for raising a child, boy." Satoshi growled.

"My, oh my, did I hit a nerve uncle?"Shunsui smirked knowing he had.

"How do I even begin to tell her? She'll have questions that I'm not sure I'll want to answer. I promised myself I'd let her be happy for as long as I could." Satoshi ran a tired hand through his hair as he stared at the now blank projector screen.

"Forgive me, but Yoruichi-san is no longer a child. I know you want to protect her but maybe it's time to let her be the adult she is. Besides, I'm sure Sui-Feng will keep her safe and if you haven't noticed there are many who would give their limbs, if not their lives to protect your daughter." Shunsui assured him. He stood up and stretched with a loud yawn. "Now if you'll excuse me, this drunk needs his nourishment."

Satoshi stayed seated for a long while after Kyoraku left. The man was right that he was trying to protect his daughter from the harsh reality that was her life. He never wanted it to be like this for her and she had so much to deal with already. His little Yoruichi had grown up so quickly. He could feel his eyes beginning to water so quickly blinked the tears away and cleared his throat. With a sigh he stood and exhaled slowly. He would tell Yoruichi before she left for her trip.

**And there you have it. Just some small notes:**

**The little boy calling Sui-Feng; Feng-juĕyé is using what would be Feng-dono in japanese. It's just a mandarin honorific for those of you that didn't know.**

**Thank you again for all the wonderful reviews they are my inspiration and special thanks to MK Thrall!**

**That's all for now!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey. I know its been a while but I've been busy with real life. I might be getting sent on deployment in a couple months but that will not stop me from finishing this story. Chapters might take longer but I plan to put just as much effort into writing them so the enjoyment is worth the wait. I appreciate the kindness in your reviews and your patience.**_

**Only Ever Yours**

**Chapter 10**

It was a hot muggy day and the misquitoes swarmed everywhere, from the breeding grounds they inhabited to the small lake that was in the area. Bright-eyed birds swooped in to snatch their prey out of the cloud of insects, eating their fill. Above them, birds of prey circled, to devour the smaller birds in turn.

Though of all the life that flitted through the area, there was one place where no misquito or bird flew, and no grass or living thing would grow. A low hill led to the mouth of a cave. A passerby would have mistaken it for a mound of close-packed dirt and stones, stark and strange amidst the wild grasslands that surrounded it, and the green forest that climbed the nearby hills. Even the animals knew to instinctively stay away from the area and anyone who seemed to be going there.

Such as the man who stood on the fringe of the forest. He was a thin, and sickly looking man. His cheekbones were prominent in his thin and pale face and his eyes were sunken into his skull. He wore a suit of leather armor that covered him from ankle to wrist, reinforced with plates of ebony metal at his neck and every joint. He carried a large sickle in his left hand, the blade balanced acrossed the back of his neck and shoulders. Across his chest was a curious breastplate of faces that looked as if they were screaming from terror and torture. If one dared to look long enough they would see the expressions slowly changing.

The cave mouth shifted and opened to welcome its visitor before closing behind him. The sound of the bathyms devouring their recent prey from a nearby village echoed through the corridors as the silent visitor wrinkled his nose in distaste. He hated the bathyms as they were brainless creatures that would never be more than foot soldiers to be sacrificed. They useful for nothing but diversions, though their numbers did give them an advantage in brute strength.

The corridor being traveled opened into a wider area. The strangers dark beady eyes swept over each figure that sat in the room noting that they were all like him; no just humanoid like him but no where near as powerful.

Each figure great and small stopped what they were doing and bowed their faces to the ground.

"Master Yrael." They all spoke as one.

"Stand to your feet." Yrael spoke as he walked amongst them with authority. They obeyed him without question and waited for their instruction.

"Each of you are here because unlike your brothers you are the Bathym Adept. You have harnessed the spirits you devoured for knowledge and intelligence. I have no need for mindless killing beast of no talent, that's why you are here." Yrael stopped as he made his way to the back of the room where an odd fire burned. He watched as the ominous black and silver flames licked at the the bones of the dead before continuing. "I have been informed that my father wishes to move soon and that he needs his armies to run themselves. There is no room for incompetency."

Each Adept present bowed their heads in acknowledgment.

"Now that you have been informed the time has come to prove which of you is worthy to serve. I count 100 of you here. I have only need for 7. You will all fight to the death and the winner shall devour the loser giving you a chance to gain strength should you be victorious."

Yrael took a seat in a bone-made high backed arm chair before allowing a crooked smile to grace his cracked and dry lips.

"Begin."

* * *

Yoruichi grit her teeth as she listened to the elders prattle on about her need to spend time with Yuu. They had gone so far as to summon his presence on the weekend she had planned to take Sui to the world of the living. She had tried to interject but they would have nothing of it.

_'Where is father?'_ She thought as she clenched her fist. If he were there none of this would be as out of hand as it was.

"-Furthermore, there is the matter of your bodyguard. There are rumors circulating that your relationship with the Captain of the 2nd Division has become inappropriate for someone such as yourself." An older woman tittled out looking down her nose at the princess. The old woman Lira had taken upon herself to oversee Yoruichi's courting procedures with Yuu, it was quickly becoming annoying. Her fading purple hair was in a long braid and sat over her left shoulder. Yoruichi would think of her as a beautiful old woman were it not for her eyes. A battle from long ago had taken her right eye leaving it sightless, however she refused to wear an eyepatch so seeing the cloudy grey eye looking at nothing while a sharp gold one stared at her was...unsettling.

"My relationship with Sui-Feng-taicho is one of business. Besides I would say our relationship hasn't changed from what it was 100 years ago." Yoruichi answered trying her best to keep her voice level.

"So you say but with the rumors flying around it seems that what you say isn't true. Rumors do seem to have some root of truth to them." Aeril, sister of Lira answered. Her hair was like her sister's and fortunately she still had both eyes. Her attitude made her unlikable.

"We feel that it would benefit us all to put a stop to these rumors, true or not, by changing your bodyguard with someone more fitting." Lira said.

Yoruichi snapped. "Who could be more fitting than the woman who I trust my life with? There is no one that can best her in ability. Besides the Feng clan-"

"Is dying out and will be preoccupied with trying to save their lineage. No one questions the loyatly of that clan but it is our discretion to decide who we feel is most suitable to be charged with your safety." Aeril answered.

"There is no one that you can assign to me that can protect me better than her!" Yoruichi yelled losing her composure.

"Princess, it would be wise to keep you temper. If you believe what they say to be untrue do not give them the grounds of victory by losing your temper." An elder by the name of Mordecai said softly in hopes of soothing the princess. It worked as Yoruichi took breaths to calm herself.

"Forgive me as I have many things I feel are more important than who should be protecting me. I thought I was here to be briefed on this impending debacle you call a marriage." She answered.

"This debacle, as you call it, will ensure this family's future. Is this not important to you Shihouin Yoruichi?" Aeril snapped.

"What I feel is important seems to be of no concern to this family. I will court Yuu but you forcing me to do so will only make me fight you all the more." The princess glared at the woman.

"Tell me, is this a fight you think you will win?" Lira asked leaning forward in her seat.

Yoruichi remained silent as she knew better than to take the bait in such an obvious trap.

"If that is all I have business with my squad that needs to be handled." Yoruichi began to make her way to the door.

"Yoruichi!" Lira called out stopping the princess at the door. "We will contact you when Lord Yuu arrives. Your presence will be expected."

Yoruichi said nothing as she angrily pushed the door aside to leave. She didn't get far before she bumped into Satoshi. He noted the angry posture his daughter had and gently grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Slow down kitten. What's bothering you?" Satoshi asked softly.

"Everything! Those old sack of bones that sit there and tell me how to live my life! I can't do anything. I feel trapped." Yoruichi fumed.

Satoshi sighed. "Follow me."

Yoruichi did as she was told and followed her father to his study. When they got there he motioned for her to sit in one of the chairs while he sat one the edge of the desk. She plopped down in the comfortable chair and slumped in it. Satoshi stifled a smile at how childish she was acting at the moment.

"Start from the beginning." He requested.

"I was summoned by the elders and long story short, Yuu is going to be here during the time Sui and I were going to take our vacation and they want to replace Sui as my bodyguard." Yoruichi recounted angrily.

"So what has you the angriest?" Satoshi asked calmly.

"That they want to take Sui away from me! It's bad enough that she's as busy as she is and I rarely get to see her. If she's replaced then I won't get to see her anymore outside of captains meetings." Yoruichi angrily puffed an errant lock of hair out of her face before straictenging up in her seat.

Satoshi smiled and kneeled in front of his daughter and tucked the hair behind her ear. "My beautiful daughter, remain calm. Remember, you are going to lead and you must first understand that what the elders say mean little to nothing if you do not agree."

"Well I let them know I don't agree." Yoruichi answered.

"A cat is known for stalking its prey for quite a while before pouncing it. Set them up like I taught you. If they want you to meet Yuu, go see him before he gets here. If they want to get rid of Shaolin show them why there is no one better to protect you. Cats are creatures of patience, do not let them force your hand, you force theirs to comply to yours." Satoshi softly finished before tapping his daughter on the nose with his index finger, much like he did when she was a child.

Yoruichi rolled her eyes and smiled. "You're right daddy."

"Father knows best." Satoshi answered laughing. His laughter stopped after a while and he thought about telling Yoruichi the secret being kept from her.

"Thank you daddy. I feel better now. I'm going to go take care of some things and then I'm going to go train. I might see you for dinner." Yoruichi said as she stood up. She noticed that her father hadn't heard any of what she said as he seemed lost in thought.

"Daddy?" Yoruichi asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Hm?" He answered as his eyes focused back on her.

"Are you alright?" She frowned.

"Actually," Satoshi sighed._ It's was now or never._ "There is something I've been meaning to discuss with you for a while now."

Yoruichi frowned at the reluctance she heard in her father's voice "What is it?"

"Its about everything that's going on; the creatures that attacked you, your marriage, the need for you to have children-" Satoshi began.

"Children? Don't you mean child? I thought I only have to produce one heir?" Yoruichi exclaimed.

"If this were under normal circumstances yes, but you have to produce at least two. One for our bloodline..." Satoshi trailed off shaking his head at his weakness to get the truth out.

"One for our bloodline and what else daddy?" Yoruichi was quickly becoming frustrated with her father for withholding information from her.

Satoshi frowned and shook off his indecision. Looking Yoruichi in the eyes he said "You are to be the mother of the next Soul King. It is your destiny, your fate since you were born."

The wind seemed to have left Yoruichi's lungs as she reached for the back of the armchair next to her for support. _'Mother of the Soul King...what?'_

"I know this is hard to understand and I didn't want to tell you but Shaolin-"

Yoruichi looked accusingly at her father. "Sui-Feng knows? Who else knows daddy?"

When Satoshi didn't answer Yoruichi yelled louder, "Who else?!"

Satoshi clenched his jaw as he swallowed before answering quietly. "The commander, the elders, and the Soul King."

Yoruichi closed her eyes as she felt tears of anger beginning to prick her eyes. She shook her head in disbelief, "Why didn't you tell me? This involves me so why am I the last to know?"

"I was trying to protect the only thing I have left!" Satoshi bit back angrily. "I lost you mother because of this. I don't want to lose you too!"

"You told me she died from complications giving birth to me." Yoruichi said.

"She was murdered the second you gave your first cry." Satoshi sat on the edge of the desk again running his hands through his fading purple hair. He felt old. He never wanted this day to come but now that it had, he knew he couldn't run from it.

"Your mother never even had a chance to hold you because that monster tricked us and was present in your birthing chambers. I'm guessing his plan was to kill you but somehow Sai Feng, Shaolin's father, sensed something wasn't right and snatched you away just as he killed your mother. Had he been any slower you would not be here. Shaolin lost a brother that day and another was severely injured."

"What was after me?" Yoruichi said with no tone in her voice.

"A demon that used to be a man. We call him Osamu. He is brother of the Soul King but wishes the upset the balance by making himself King and killing his brother." Satoshi explained.

"So was he killed?" Yoruichi asked hiding her eyes behind her bangs.

"No. I think he's immortal, but the Soul KIng came down to save you. He sealed his brother and then gave me the prophecy that you would be the mother of the next Soul King. He warned that there would be people after you and to keep you safe. Sai Feng decided to volunteer himself for the job. He guarded you until you were seven." Satoshi explained.

"What happened?"

"The son that was severely injured by Osamu was somehow possessed by some type of magic and killed Shaolin's mother and youngest brother. He came after you but Sai gave his life to stop his son and protect you. That's why I feel I owe Shaolin so much. If it wasn't for us she would still have her family. She was barely a year old when the attack happened. Luckily she was with her grandparents that day." When Satoshi finished he looked to his daughter and noted the numb look on her face.

"Yoruichi..."

"Stop it. This is insane. How could you wait to tell me something like this? Then you place such a burden on Sui-Feng. No wonder she stayed away from me, she knew that I have to do this and she doesn't want to be in the way." Yoruichi yelled.

"Kitten-" Satoshi reached out.

"Don't call me that!" Yoruichi knocked his hand away.

"I didn't tell you because I was trying to protect you." Satoshi raised his voice in frustration trying to explain.

"I don't want to hear it daddy." Yoruichi looked at him and slowly shook her head. "I need...time to think."

"Yoruichi wait-" But he was too late. His daughter was already gone.

* * *

It seemed like forever before her last meeting with her seated officers was over and she was free to do as she pleased and at the moment she seriously wanted to break something. Sui-Feng stormed into her office angrily from the meeting. Omaeda knew better than to hang around for her to have someone to take her anger out on so he quickly left without saying anything. Sui paced for a few seconds before stopping in front of the wooden desk whose face was covered in paperwork that she had yet to complete. She placed both hands on the desk as she gritted her teeth in frustration.

_'This is complete madness! There is no reason to put her in danger like this. Fools! Idiots!'_ Sui-Feng thought as she angrily swiped the desk face clean knocking all her paperwork onto the ground. When that did nothing to assauge her anger she flipped the desk over turning it into a pile of broken wood.

_'Damn.'_ The small captain looked at the mess she caused and it only added to her frustration. She needed to go train herself to exhaustion. That was the only thing that would take her mind off of this ridiculous predicament. So she took off toward an old training ground that she and Yoruichi used when she was younger.

It didn't take long for her to work up a good sweat before she felt a familiar reiatsu approaching. She looked up to see a furious Yoruichi. Her gold eyes glinted dangerously at her former protege but that was not all. Sui-Feng could see the dried trail of tears on her face and the look of hurt in her eyes.

Before Sui-Feng could say anything Yoruichi snatched her captains haori off and attacked her head on. Sui-Feng dodged and parried each lightning quick blow trying to figure out what was going on with the princess. She was broken out of her thoughts when she barely ducked in time to avoid a round kick aimed at her head.

_'I don't have time to think. I have to restrain her first.'_ Sui-Feng's back hit the rocks behind her and she sidestepped out of the way to avoid Yoruichi's fist. She used her momentum to grab to woman by the wrist and pull her arm behind her back and shove her chest first against the rocks. When the princess struggled she pushed her body flush against Yoruichi's to pin her there.

It took a while but soon all that could be heard was the heavy breathing of both women.

"What was that about?" Sui-Feng asked. She was shocked when Yoruichi's shoulders began to shake. She let go of her hold on the woman and turned her around to see her crying. Yoruichi threw herself into Sui's arms and let the floodgates open taking comfort in letting the person she loved hold her.

* * *

Yrael looked on as the last fight ended and his 7th Adept devoured his fallen opponent. The last fight hadn't been a challenge for the winner as it seemed his intelligence and cunning was meant to rival Yrael's own. When the Adept was finished with his meal he turned to his master.

"All of you kneel before me." Yrael called. Each Adept did as commanded and Yrael looked over them with a glint in his eyes.

"Each of you will now receive a name now that you have proven yourselves worthy to your master. You will no longer be known by simply Adept your titles will show your servitude to me and my master. You come forth." Yrael pointed to an Adept whose eyes were covered with bandages. The adept's slothy walk would fool most into thinking he was slow but from the display he showed earlier Yrael knew the creature was anything but.

"You're deceptive in everything including your movements. You shall be called Saere." Saere bowed and slowly moved to take his place against the wall.

The next adept that came forward was a woman but the lower half of her face was covered by a veil and a bandolier of bells were strapped across her chest. She wore a tunic of black that showed each of the tortures souls she had devoured on it. As she walked the chime of a bell could be heard. Yrael smiled darkly. "You control the creatures that you used to be and the souls inside the living, a power most interesting. You shall be called Nehima."

A male adept materialized out the shadows his white eyes shining in contrast with his black body. Nehima gave a hiss at his close proximity and he laughed in return. Yrael frowned at them both before they stopped and Nehima took her place next to Saere. "You control the shadows and even the sun hides its face from your darkness. I shall call you Dyrim." Dyrim disappeared and materialized next to Saere and Nehima.

The next four came in front of Yrael and he named them:

Astarael. A creature that burned like lightning and moved faster than the naked eye could see. All who had tried to match him in skill died a horrible death.

Belgaer. He was a beast of brute strength that had an air of indifference about him. However, he was a very wise and quick thinker.

Mosrael. This adept had no face and had shown that it shape shift into anything taking on what ever ability the person had. Unlike the bathyms his shapeshifting covered everything from the way a person smelled to the mannerisms they had.

Axazel. She was an adept that was truly beautiful until it came time for her to eat her prey. No one would be able to tell she was an adept because she looked very human. The skill she had shown in battle hadn't told Yrael much about what she was capable of but obviously that would become a trump card later on.

Yrael looked at the 7 he had chosen. He jumped when he felt a cold hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Osamu looking more humanoid than ever.

"Father." Yrael began. "Glad that you could join us."

"I see you have chosen well and I like the names. All fallen angels. Excellent since I am indeed known to be the devil." Osamu grinned as he tightened his grip on Yrael shoulder just enough for it to be painful.

Yrael got up quickly to escape his fathers grip. "Would you like to take a seat?" He motioned to the chair all the while bowing.

Osamu nodded and took his seat flexing his hands as if he were wearing gloves that didn't quite fit. "I need more flesh as this body still does not suit me." He grunted.

"Right away father." Yrael nodded and turned to the 7. "Nehima, Belagaer take a group of bathyms with you and collect flesh for my father."

"No, I'll do it myself. For now, listen." Osamu sat back and closed his eyes. The skin on his face crawled as if trying to escape. When he opened his eyes he looked at the Adept.

"It is time to begin this game of chess with my brother. Soon the 7 of you that have been chosen will move on the western part of Rukongai and burn it to the ground. I want every soul devoured so that none escape. That it the largest portion of soul socitety and the most populated. When we are successful the bathyms will be stronger than they are now and we might have a few more Adept to add to our ranks. Afterward you will attack the western gate at sunset. " Osamu explained all the while the his face twitching. He brought a hand up to cover his visage before continuing. "There is no room for failure. If you do fail, consider your life forfeit to me."

Every person in the room bowed to one knee. "We will serve."

* * *

The sun was beginning its descent and Yoruichi was seated between Sui-Feng's legs with the girls arms wrapped around her. She had finished crying a while ago and Sui-Feng made sure to wipe away every tear listening all the while to the princess.

"I just can't believe he would hide something like that from me." Yoruichi sighed leaning back into Sui-Feng's embrace. " Then for the elders to try and make someone else my guard was just too much."

"Your father knew you would be angry regardless so he didn't tell you. It was hard for all of us. Try not to be too angry with him." Sui-Feng said.

"How can you defend him like that with as much as my family has put yours through. You lost all of your brothers, mother and father because of us...because of me. How can you just act like-" Yoruichi was cut off by Sui-Feng's fingers on her lips, determined silver orbs met gold.

"It is an honor to know my family fell protecting you. It's our job. Besides if we had failed you wouldn't be here now, your father would have died from grief, Urahara would have been wrongfully executed, Aizen would have won and Soul Society might not be standing. They didn't give their lives in vain." Sui-Feng quietly explained with a small smile. Yoruichi searched her eyes for any sign of regret and found none.

"I love you." Yoruichi blurted out. The words left her mouth before she even knew what she was saying but she didn't want to take them back. Sui-Feng however was stunned into silence.

"Did you hear me?" Yoruichi asked quietly after the girl said nothing. "I love you Sui-Feng."

Sui-Feng swallowed hard and stared dumbly at her ex-mentor. Hearing the words she had longed to hear from the woman made her heart speed up with elated joy but, the reality of the situation made it turn to ice in fear. She could not tell Yoruichi that she felt the same. The fact that they were trading kisses and caresses of a affection was dangerous enough. If only for the safety of her goddess she knew she would have to break Yoruichi's heart.

"I'm sorry...but I don't feel the same." Sui-Feng all but whispered, the words felt like sand on her lips and tongue. What hurt most was the look on Yoruichi's face.

Yoruichi pulled out of Sui-Feng's embrace as if she had been burned. Quickly standing to her feet she looked at her former student as if she was a danger to her.

"Wh-what?" Yoruichi stuttered out, her voice catching in her throat.

"You heard me." Sui-Feng said with a conviction she did not feel. She stood to her feet to look the woman in the eyes. "I don't love you."

The words were barely out of her mouth before the sharp sting of a slap across her face was felt. With her head still cocked to the side from the force of the blow she looked at the dark skinned woman out of the corner of her eye with indifference. Yoruichi still had her hand raised and was breathing heavily as if she had just shunpoed 100 times around Sereitei. Golden eyes were wild with pain and tears threatened to spill out of them.

"You're lying!" She spat at the shorter woman. "So you're telling me all those times I offered myself to you, all the times you've kissed me, touched like you cared, was nothing?" Yoruichi yelled angrily.

"Look at you." Sui-Feng said turning her head slowly and bringing a hand to rub her still smarting cheek. " You're a beautiful woman that many men and woman lust after. Exotic, alluring, and sexy. If you were willing to spread your legs for me, I would be a fool to stop you."

Yoruichi's jaw dropped in disbelief and hurt. Tears that could no longer be held back fell unabashedly. Her chest rose and fell with rapid breaths as she choked on the pain of her heart breaking.

"What did you think would happen?" Sui continued walking past Yoruichi to the edge of the cliff face. "That you would return from banishment and I would be your sexual plaything even after you were married? A dream. That's all that will ever be. I am your bodyguard, not your lover. It would do you good to remember that."

Sui-Feng's voice felt foreign to her the longer she spoke. She was breaking her own heart with every lie she told Yoruichi. She ached from the inside out and suppressed the tears that threatened her eyes. Her body trembled from her self induced torment.

"I hate you."

If Sui-Feng's hearing had been any less she would missed the words. Collecting herself she put on a mask of detachment and turned around to look at Yoruichi. "Well, that was a quick turn around. However, it seems that we have come to an understanding. Do not forget I am here to protect you, not be your lover."

Yoruichi turned to look at Sui-Feng one last time. Her eyes held a look of begging for this to all be a joke. Sui's face was the same as it had been when she had returned from her 100 years of exile. A look of practiced cool and calm expression that held no remorse for the hurtful words that had been said. The Shihouin woman closed her eyes and calmed her breathing before wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Very well. I will not be a fool again." She said with no emotion. The wind kicked up as she shunpoed away.

Seconds after Yoruichi left Sui-Feng dropped to her knees clutching her chest in pain and tears fell in river's.

_"I'm so sorry. I love you so much, but I can't...I can't be the reason our world falls apart. I hope one day you can forgive me."_ Sui-Feng gasped for air trying to get herself under control. Time passed and it seemed she was out of tears but the dull ache in her chest remained.

"Well that went... rather well."

Sui-Feng's head snapped up to look in the direction of the voice to see a woman sitting on a rock observing her nails. The woman stopped and looked back at her. Her hazel eyes seemed to look right through Sui as if she knew everything about her. Her red painted lips contrasted with skin almost as pale as the white robes the adorned her shoulders. What held Sui-Feng's attention more than anything was the gold headdress that was woven into hair, black as night.

"Who-who are you?" Sui demanded shakily standing to her feet.

"I think you know the answer to that. My name is of no importance, but yes I am the woman you see in your nightmares. Yet, I am only part of her, Shaolin." The woman spoke slowly and articulately. She stood and walked toward the captain. Each step was full of fluidity and purpose. She came to a stop in front of Sui-Feng and smiled.

"You did the right thing. I was beginning to think that you two were going to veer from your path." The woman said with a smile.

Sui-Feng stepped back. "Path?" Her hand went to Suzumebachi.

"Don't bother, she can't or should I say won't, help you." A bony hand rose behind the woman as it was an entity of itself and showed an untransformed Suzumebachi.

"How?" Sui-Feng asked wide eyed.

"Again with the one word questions? Dreams are very powerful Shaolin. They show what was, is, and will be." The stranger smiled ominously. "But do try to remember, no one knows for sure what the future holds."

To say Sui-Feng was a afraid was an understatement. This woman either had no reiatsu or was a master at suppressing it because Sui could not feel it. She was too fast for Sui to keep up with and it was evident that this woman had more than one trick up her sleeve. Sui-Feng made a move to try and shunpo to escape but a quick hand gripped her elbow and threw her back into the rocky wall. Sui-Feng slumped down and opened her eyes just in time to see Suzumebachi coming right at her.

"Forsake your emotions Shaolin, for they will be your downfall."

There was a sharp pain on Sui-Feng's left cheek and she opened her eyes to see Suzumebachi's hilt still quivering from the force of being thrust into the rock right beside her head. A small line of blood trailed its way down her pale cheek. Sui-Feng let out a sigh of relief that she was not dead but froze when she felt her arms and legs pinned by a sudden force. Snapping her eyes open her haunting stranger was once again present in front of her and closer than before.

The woman leaned in to Sui's right ear and whispered, "I've been watching you Shaolin. For years I've watched you become the person you are now. I've admired your resolve and conviction. Now I've come to tell you that it is time to truly become what you were meant to be."

Sui-Feng shivered at them warm breaths that caressed her ear. She was unprepared for the hot, wet tongue the licked the blood from her cheek and and across the shallow cut. She began to struggle when she noticed that the woman had pinned her by once again using the bony limbs that protruded from her back.

"What are you?" Sui-Feng demanded with more courage than she felt.

"My name is Shutara Senjumaru and I am the one who will lead you on your path." Shutara answered bringing up a normal human hand to gently brush away an errant lock from Sui-Feng's face.

"And what if I choose not to walk this path?" Sui-Feng challenged, her eyes flashing.

Shutara released her and stepped back. Her hazel eyes stayed trained on the second division captain. "Tell me Shaolin; does the walker choose the path, or the path the walker?"

Sui-Feng frowned as she rubbed the her wrist to restore the blood flow to it. "What?"

"You'll understand soon enough. I am going to prepare you for what is to come. Be ready, because I have a tendency to act on a whim. You might want to ensure that you lieutenant can run your division while I'm busy with you." Shutara said and slowly began to walk away.

"I don't understand! You're talking nonsense? What path? Training for what?!" Sui-Feng yelled angrily.

"So angry." Shutara purred with a smile. "I hope that fire that burns so strong in you can survive what is to come."

"Answer my questions!" Sui's fist clenched at her sides.

"Feisty too. Very well. If you want answers, try asking her." Shutara pointed behind Sui-Feng. The captain turned around to see her Zanpaktou still stuck in the cliff face.

"What does-" Sui turned back around to find herself once again alone, but this time, pain ran rampant with confusion. Her mind was so busy she didn't hear the steady hum that her sword was emitting.

* * *

The sunlight beamed down on the children as two boys tossed a ball back and forth. A little girl no older than 12 wailed at the unfairness of her brother and his friend, claiming that she too wanted to play. They just laughed at her and continued to amuse themselves by tossing the ball back and forth watching her feeble attempts to catch the ball. None of them noticed the stranger wrapped in a dark cloak approaching them nor did they notice the rolling fog that blocked out the shining rays of the sun.

The oldest boy misfired his throw to his male companion and it sailed over his head and rolled down the hill and into the bushes. Feeling to lazy to retrieve it himself her allowed the girl to run past him to grab it. His friend glared at him in disapproval. He began to shrug in response knowing that they could always take it from her forcefully when she returned, but the dark menacing figure behind his friend made him freeze. Before he could shout any type of warning, he watched with wide horrified eyes as the figure grabbed his friend by the head with a clawed hand and picked him up. The captured boy didn't even get a chance to scream before sizable claws penetrated his skull, killing him instantly.

The younger boy began gasp for air in panic and turned to run only to misstep and fall on his face. He scrambled to his feet, only to look up and see that the source of his fear was crouched down in front of him still holding his dead best friend by the skull. The smell of the stranger hit him and the boy dry heaved from the stench. What was worse was what he could see under the hood.

The partially decomposed face had fixed lidless, rotting eyes on him. A disgusting smile was fixed on a mouth that was simply too wide. His eyes did bear looking at as they didn't look human at all but were more like thin slits burning with fire. Then he spoke, his voice was as warped as his twisted body.

"Leaving so soon?" His breath reeked of carrion and death. The boy almost passed out from the smell as it seemed to rob his lungs of air. "Join your friend, I assure we'll have lots of fun."

The boy cried out in fear as the monstrous figure thrust his dead friend's body at him, it swung back in forth like a sack of potatoes. The monster laughed at the boys plight and began to suck the very essence out of the boy in his hand. Helpless to do anything but watch as his dead friend shriveled up like a dry husk. Corrupted, rotting hands released their hold on him and he crumbled like ash to the ground.

"Delicious." The monster croaked as the decomposing flesh of his body squirmed and became, if possible, less dead.

"Oh God!" The boy cried out and raised his arms as if to ward off his attacker. All it did was amuse the monster more.

"Osamu will suffice." Was all that was said before he descended on the boy.

When he was finished he straightened up and continued on his earlier course toward a district in Rukongai. The fog followed blocking out the sun with each lumbering step Osamu took.

The people of the district didn't pay any attention to the fog until it was too late. The thickness of it let them know that it was unnatural. Mothers called for their children to come inside, while the men gathered their tools before heading indoors. People murmured amongst each other at the curiousness of it all. Then the ominous sound of a deep chested growling rattled through the air silencing all that heard it in fear. Ears keened hoping to catch the sound again in hopes that they mistook it for dogs fighting, but their doubt was soon corrected. A house seemingly imploded on itself as screams of terror broke out and people scrambled to get away from whatever it was.

A few brave men grabbed their work tools and stood in the streets the defend their homes but were horribly put down, being disemboweled or beheaded before they knew they were being attacked. Some of the folk peered through the windows hoping to be spared from the deadly unknown force that was attacking. Then, there was the split-second image in the fog of something like an enormous, flame-shrouded bear, howling the like the final scream of a sacrifice. It shook the people to the very core of their bones and caused children, held in the protective arms of their mothers to cry and whimper in fright.

Osamu heard their screams and cries. He laughed, an obscene cackle that rose to a manic crescendo, before suddenly cutting to an ominous silence. "Behold. You are all about to become a part of something bigger than yourselves. There is no need to fear. I will take excellent care of you. Those who try to escape will be introduced to my pets." His hideous mouth opened in a disgusting smile that showed the flames inside that were dark as blood.

Then the carnage started. People were ripped out of houses, children snatched from mothers arms and grotesquely devoured right in front of them. The men were ripped and shredded without remorse. Those that tried to run were cut off at the edge of the district by dog like creatures that burned internally with the same fire as their master. The rotting jaws of the beast snapped at the scared people as they tried to back away, only to be pounced on and rend asunder.

For hours the slaughter continued while people screamed for someone to save them or to wake up from this bloody night mare. No help came. Soon, there was no one left to scream, for all were dead at the hand of Osamu. Pools of blood littered the ground turning the dirt and clay red. Severed heads sat awkwardly on the ground some with silent screams pasted on their faces, while others looked only half of what they used to be. Gore, blood, and intestines decorated the half torn down buildings the spackled paint. Osamu stood in the middle of the street, remarkably still with his eyes closed. He was digesting, like a glutton after an overly ambitious meal. The satisfied smile on his face from his feast showed his glee at being able to have his fill of flesh and spirit.

"Mommy!" Osamu's ears perked up as he heard the cry of a girl. Had he missed one?

"Mommy?! Where are you?" The girl looked around with fear at the carnage all around her. She had wondered where her brother and his friend had gone but they were nowhere to be seen, so she stopped her search and slowly made her way back home. She had gotten lost a few times because the fog was so thick but eventually she saw the well that sat on the edge of town.

Everything was so quiet she wondered if it was truly night fall and if it was her mother must be so worried! Then she saw the bodies. Too scared to scream she frantically began to look for her mother...and that's how Osamu found her.

Closing his eyes in concentration he reverted his body back into a humanoid form that was complete and undecaying. The flesh and spirits he had been supplied with would allow him to retain this form for a few weeks before he would need more. Now completely human and standing naked he walked toward the little girl his red eyes piercing through the thick fog.

"Mommy?!" The little girl cried again only to stop when she saw the strange naked man. "Where's my mommy?" She asked clutching the ball to her chest.

"Mommy is gone." Osamu said in a sickeningly sweet voice. "But I want you to play with me. I promise we'll have lots of fun."

The little girl knew something was wrong with this man from the hungry look he was giving her. She turned to run but was snatched back with a scream. Osamu drug her into the shadows of a house that hadn't been completely destroyed. The sound of clothes ripping filled the air along with the whimpers and cries, as the ball the little girl had been holding rolled out of the house and into the street.

* * *

3 days had passed and Yoruichi had thrown herself into her work with her division following her fight with Sui-Feng. Without the vacation she planned to look forward to time moved slowly. She tried everything to keep her mind off of her situation from the Soul King to the argument with the elders. Most of all she tried to keep her mind off of Sui. It seemed that the girl was imbedded in her very essence as everything she did reminded her of the 2nd Division captain. So she decided to comply with the elders and have them send word to Yuu that she preferred that he come as soon as he was able. She needed a distraction and he seemed to be a good choice.

Her hand stopped as she placed down and pen and flexed her hand. She would rather not have to do any of this but there was no running from it. Unlike Kisuke, she had a definite responsibility. While she hadn't left on her own accord, she had been given 100 years of freedom to do whatever she wanted. Well, almost what she wanted. If only Sui...

_'No! I won't do this to myself.'_ Yoruichi shook her head as to clear her traitorous thoughts. With a sigh she picked up her pen again and went back to signing paperwork. She was once again stopped when her shoji door was all but snatched off the track by a soldier of the Onmistukido.

Standing she growled, "Doesn't your commander teach you to knock?"

"A hundred apologies my Lady but I am under orders of your father to move you to a safe location." The soldier answered bowing low and looking back at the princess. Yoruichi was going to give him a hard time before she saw the panic in his eyes letting her know that something serious was going on.

"Very well. Lead the way." She answered.

The shoulder nodded thankful that she was not going to argue. He led her to the first division where Kyoraku and the other captains were present, including Sui-Feng. Their eyes locked for a moment, Yoruichi's were full of anger and Sui's not giving anything away. Yoruichi took her attention off of the young captain and placed it onto the Commander.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"You are being taken to Masahiro Yuu's Western Lands until the situation here is solved. Sui-Feng-taicho will be accompanying you." Shunsui answered with all seriousness. "The rest of the captains are to head to the west gate immediately."

"Don't you think it would be better for two captains of their caliber to be present for such a threat?" Mayuri asked giving the commander a distasteful look.

"Kurotsuchi-taicho, there are things at work that your scheming, manipulative mind has to no knowledge of, so for the time being, do shut up." Shunsui said cutting a look to the strange captain.

"Sou-taicho it is time." An Onmitsukido soldier cut in.

"Yoruichi-san this senkaimon will take you to the western lands. There will be a convoy waiting to escort you and from there Yuu-san will brief on everything that has happened. Sui-Feng-taicho is going with you as protection." Shunsui said.

"I don't need her." Yoruichi spoke with finality.

"Too bad, she's going." Yoruichi turned to see her father rapidly making his way to the group. "Sui-Feng-taicho a word, please."

Sui-Feng nodded and followed the Shihouin patriarch through the first division doors for privacy. Before she was able to say anything a scroll was thrust into her hands.

"What-?" She began only to be cut off.

"There's no time just listen." He said quickly. "There has a breach and I fear Osamu is on his way for Yoruichi. You are to go with her to the Western lands and in two weeks go to the living world. Alternate every two weeks until you hear word from us. Should something happen to me that scroll is to be given to Yoruichi. The guards you chose for Yoruichi are going with you. Please, I'm begging you, protect my daughter." Sui-Feng had never seen Satoshi with such a desperate look in his eyes. Thought however frantic he looked, she could see the utmost faith he had in her.

"With my life Shihouin-dono." Sui-Feng answered. She was shocked as she was gathered into his arms.

"I never had the chance to tell you this but you have made me proud to be your sensei and your father is proud of you as well." Having said that he released her and shot out the doors. His words puzzled her so she made to follow him quickly only to find him embracing Yoruichi and turn to leave.

"Father wait!" Yoruichi called to her retreating sire only to be pulled on the arm by an Onmitsukido soldier.

"Go!" He called before transforming into a panther. "Listen to Yuu-san. He will teach you everything I haven't. Let's go Shunsui." Then he was gone.

Yoruichi was pulled into a black senkaimon by the soldiers with Sui-Feng following quickly behind. Both of their minds were spinning from the turn of events but they continued on through until they found themselves in a forest that was foreign to them. Soldiers in feudal armor stood at the ready around the senkaimon as they exited. Their ranks parted as they let their leader through.

Yuu came through with a grim look on his face. Two katana sat on his left hip and a black dragon-scaled breastplate sat on his chest making him look like he was ready to fight should Yoruichi and Sui-Feng be attacked while coming through through the portal. He gave a small smile as he looked at his guest before giving a short bow. "Yoruichi-dono and Sui-Feng-taicho, welcome to the Western Lands."

_**I know some of you may be angry with Sui-Feng but trust me the pain she caused Yoruichi by her hurtful words will be repaid in spades. Things are about to really heat up. We are almost at the halfway point since I don't see this story going beyond 25 chapters. Remember to review!**_

_**Melodious Reprieve**_


	11. Chapter 11

**OMG! Hi everyone. I'm soooo sorry that this took so long but life has been a real bitch and writing this was no cake walk. I'm not being deployed! But on that note I am being sent to Virginia for training in a couple days and I wont be back till September and then school will be starting. So that means chapters will be slower than usual but like I said before, I'm going to finish this story. Special thanks to MKThrall for betaing this chapter as well as a thank you to all those that have reviewed. You make me smile.**

Only Ever Yours 11

_**Soul Society**_

_**The day Yoruichi and Sui-Feng leave**_

In all the time she had existed in the Spirit Realm, Unohana Retsu had seen many grotesque and horrifying things. From seeing an unsealed spirit transform into a hollow to she, herself, ripping out a man's spine through his throat and showing it to him. At this moment, none of those things could compare to the mutilated girl that had been found crucified against the gates. Her body was cut and bleeding all over and her face and hair were caked with the blood that flowed from the multiple blows she had suffered to the head. Jidanbo, the gate keeper, had found her but knew better than to touch someone so small and in such horrible condition. After being informed of the situation by a messenger, she told Isane to keep watch of the infirmary as she headed out.

At first, she was stuck in shock at the sight of something so horrible but years of medical training kicked in and she motioned for Jidanbo's hand to lift her level with the girl's body. He did as asked, gingerly lifting the caring woman and trying to keep himself from crying at the sight of the poor girl.

Once she was level with the girl, she stepped forward to observe her hands and feet to release her from her captive state. She saw nails the size of railroads stakes in the tiny hands. Clenching her jaw in anger and wondering who could do this, she raised a hand to the head of the spike in the girls left hand and began to pull it out.

"Ah!" Came the feeble but painful cry of the girl. Unohana stopped right away in shock.

_'This girl is still alive.' _She knew she had to save the child. Mentally begging for forgiveness, she pulled the spike the rest of the way out of the girls hand and began to administer healing kido to the mangled limb. After she was satisfied it was enough until she could get her to the infirmary, she moved on to the girls head. Her hands glowed green as she put the girl into a deep dreamless sleep so that she would be spared the pain of being taken off the wall. Quickly removing the other spikes from her patient Unohana barked for Jidanbo to let her down and she raced to the 4th Division with the girl held protectively in her arms.

Isane was startled to see her captain burst so recklessly through the doors of their division but her noise of surprise quickly turned to one of fear.

"Isane get me every seated officer in our division. I will not let this child die," Retsu barked out as she went to an empty room and quickly deposited the girl on the bed. Isane scrambled to do as told and in 10 minutes had every skilled medic ready to follow every order Retsu gave. They were able to stabilize her and stop the bleeding but it seemed that there was more going on than Retsu originally thought. The girl had been raped in every orifice. She had anal and vaginal tearing. The cuts on her body turned out to be scratches from clawed hands. As she lightly sponged away the blood from the girl's back, she noticed peculiar scratches that she had not seen before. Carefully sponging the area she gasped when she was finally realized what it was. The scratches read: _**Bring me Shihouin Yoruichi.**_

"Taicho, what is it?" Isane asked worried.

"Send word to the Commander that we have a problem."

"Cheer up old man! The worse is over. She knows the truth so now all you have to do is give her time. She'll come around." Shunsui slapped Satoshi on the back as he walked past him to his desk.

"I don't think so. Since that day she hardly comes home, she's always working, and now it seems she and Shaolin aren't even speaking to each other," Satoshi grumbled with a frown.

"Lover's spat. You have no idea how many times my dear Nanao-chan has given me the silent treatment. Besides break up lead to healthy make ups," The commander said with a lecherous smile that only caused Satoshi to roll his gold eyes in annoyance.

"Do you ever take anything seriously? I swear Yamamoto was drugged, bribed, or drunk when he named you his successor. If only-"

"Commander!" Nanao burst in breathing heavy.

"What is it?" Shunsui said all traces of playfulness from before gone.

"You're needed at the 4th Division. It's regarding Shihouin-taicho."

As soon as the name left Nanao's mouth Satoshi was gone. Shunsui was not far behind him hoping to get there in time to prevent his uncle from creating a scene. Luckily, Unohana had been outside the division waiting for their arrival and could be seen explaining the situation.

"-not her." By the time he arrived all Shunsui heard her say before he saw Satoshi's shoulders slump with relief.

"Let's try to not jump the gun, eh?" Shunsui said as he stood shoulder to shoulder with the other man. "Unohana-taicho. What is this about?"

"Follow me." Unohana said as they headed inside the infirmary."Jidanbo sent word to us that Western Rukongai has been attacked but he called for us because this young girl was pinned to the gates. When I got there, she was covered in blood and I thought her to be dead until I realized she was breathing. I pulled her off the wall and brought her here for treatment. I was able to stabilize her and put her into a medically induced coma. While Isane and I were cleaning the blood away we noticed that something had been carved into her skin."

Unohana stopped outside a room and sighed before turning to look at the two men. "I'll warn you now that while I'm sure you have seen many things, what has been done to this girl does not compare. Are you ready?"

Both men nodded and Unohana opened the door. On the bed, the small girl lay fighting for breaths. Her hair was still matted to her head and although she was sleeping her face still looked troubled. That wasn't what caught either man's attention. Where her skin was visible carvings stood out angrily against her pale skin. Satoshi stepped closer to read what they said and gasped when he was able to make out the wording. It read: _Bring me Yoruichi._

Shunsui grit his teeth in anger. He had known he was dealing with a monster but never did he think someone could stoop so low to do this to a child. Unohana circled to the other side of the bed and ran a quick diagnostic on the girl before looking at the two men.

"At first I had hoped that this was the worst that had been done to her but then I found internal bleeding from her reproductive organs. She's been raped numerous times anally and vaginally. From what I can tell her attack continued for an entire day. Being that she is from one of the districts she was already malnourished to begin with but for her to take this type of treatment and survive...she's strong." Unohana explained placing a caring hand around the girl's small one.

Satoshi was shaking with anger. Osamu was calling his daughter out and he'd be damned if he gave her to him, but he could not allow for another child to be treated like this one had. Shunsui looked at the man and knew what he was thinking. The fact that this child had been sent to them as a messenger was an act of war. They would have to act to protect the districts and hide Yoruichi. The problem was that they had been withholding the progress of her courting to find a mate and produce the Soul King's heir. The longer they waited, the stronger Osamu would become, and the more trouble he would be.

"I'm going to call the captains together. Satoshi figure out where we can send Yoruichi and there better be a suitor she's interested in, because she has to have this kid or else this is never going to stop. Unohana you stay with the child and let me know when she wakes up." Shunsui ordered. His usually playfulness was like a thing of the past as he turned to face the door. "Uncle, I know that this isn't what you want for your daughter but think about that little girl. Do you think her parents wanted for her to be a sacrificial messenger?"

Satoshi never got the chance to answer Shunsui. The commander had left without another word. Looking down at the small girl on the bed he swallowed hard and prayed silently for her forgiveness. Unohana watched him silently.

"Please save her." He said looking up at the healer.

"I don't need you to ask me that." She answered and gave a small reassuring smile. Satoshi nodded and turned to leave before Unohana stopped him.

"I'm not sure what is going on but there's a time for everything whether we want it to come or not." She said. Satoshi looked over his shoulder at her and nodded before leaving the room. Unohana looked back at the girl with grim determination.

"Keep fighting child."

* * *

Satoshi sat in his office rifling through paperwork for everything he would need for Yoruichi to have in case of his death. He had sent a messenger to Jou Mou for her to come to him and right now he was losing his mind with all the things he had failed to teach his daughter.

"I spoiled her! I have got to be the worse father to ever grace Soul Society." Satoshi grumbled as he grabbed a scroll and placed it into a box that was quickly becoming too small for what he was leaving behind.

"You are being too hard on yourself. Had you taught the girl all the things she needed to know before her exile she would have never come back and my granddaughter might have gone with her." Satoshi looked up to see Jou Mou enter the office. She had obviously been busy in her garden from the streaks of dirt on her clothing.

"Jou Mou...Osamu has-" Satoshi was cut off by the old woman.

"I know. It looks like this can no longer be avoided. I hope she knows her destiny." Jou Mou sat down in a chair and folded her hands in her lap looking cryptically at the man.

"I told her but she was unhappy that I didn't let her know sooner," Satoshi explained.

"For good reason too. Satoshi from the time she was born you have coddled her and tried to protect her from the reality of our world. Now that everything has come to a head you have a right to be upset with yourself. Not because you spoiled her but because you withheld the truth. It's a blessing that you told Sui-Feng when you did. At least one of them has a complete grasp on reality," Jou Mou admonished the man as if he were still a child.

Satoshi ran a hand through his hair knowing that everything she had said was true. If he had told Yoruichi as soon as she had been reinstated she may have been more prepared to take his place should something happen to him. Jou Mou watched him as he fumbled through his scrolls, eyes widening at the box they were being placed into.

"You plan to die?" Jou Mou asked. Satoshi stopped midway to placing another scroll into the box. He looked the old woman in the eyes and swallowed before nodding. "Sacrificing yourself is meaningless. What purpose do you plan to throw your life away for? To what benefit?"

"I have to weaken him! I'm the only who can!" Satoshi roared slamming his fist into the desk causing it to crack. "I cannot allow him to continue to wreak havoc and get away with it. Every day he gets stronger, every day more souls are taken by him and turned into that abomination of an army. The balance of our existence is threatening to collapse if something isn't done."

"And what answer do you have?" Jou Mou said cooly still seated in her chair as if Satoshi's outburst had never happened.

"I've been researching his dark kidou and found that while it is inevitably evil it is a double edged sword. I can use his own power against him to weaken him." Satoshi answered.

"That's a nice assumption seeing as you've never used it." The old woman shook her head.

"Sai did. When Zhou went crazy and we figured out that he was possessed by Osamu that's what Sai used to stop him. While it was only a part of Osamu it definitely made him weaker. He and I had been studying for a few years after Yoruichi was born." Satoshi picked up a scroll and looked at it. He went to place it into the box.

"Shouldn't you give that to her?" Jou Mou asked.

"I want to but if she reads it before the time is right..." He trailed off looking at the thick scroll in his hand.

"Then give it to Sui. She will give it to Yoruichi at the appointed time you instruct her." Jou Mou offered.

"Yes...that would be the better choice." Satoshi said quietly before placing the scroll in question into his robes.

"Satoshi...you didn't make a mistake raising her. She stands for what is right even if it's by herself. She'll be fine. She has friends that will make sure of it and you know how that granddaughter of mine is." Jou Mou stood and approached the desk.

"Your words are...reassuring but my mind won't accept them. Once again your family is the reason mine continues to thrive." Satoshi said sadly as he closed the box. Elongating a fang he bit his wrist and poured his bleeding appendage over the top. Blood dripped on the middle, making it glow and the Shihouin symbol appeared on the top before both Jou Mou and Satoshi heard it lock. Picking up the box he held it out to the old woman who gave him an exasperated look.

"You think you're the only one that plans to fight?" Jou Mou asked incredulously.

"You can't. When Yoruichi comes back you have to give this to her. I only trust you to guard it."

"I'm retired."

"You just said you were going to fight." Satoshi countered.

"On my own volition I can do whenever I want. I would like to fight this bastard but you're ordering me to stay behind and guard a box. Being retired, I can ignore that," Jou Mou answered with a sniff.

"I'm asking you to live and give my daughter what I can't. I'm begging you to stay behind and tell my grandchildren about their grandfather. Yoruichi will need you. Please, I'm not ordering you...I'm asking you as a friend...please." Satoshi placed the box back on the desk and walked around it to stand in front of the woman. Gently grabbing her hand he squeezed it gently.

Jou Mou looked away from the sad gold eyes of the boy she had practically raised. This was his last request and practically his dying wish. How could she deny him?

"I'm too old for this shit...alright, I'll give it to her." Jou Mou answered. Satoshi swept her into a hug and held her tight.

"Thank you. You know you were always like a mother to me." He said quietly.

"I know and I never wanted to bury another son," Jou Mou said as a few tears fell. She pulled back and gripped the Shihouin leader's arms. "But you promise me one thing."

"What's that?" Satoshi asked.

"You give that asshole hell."

* * *

_**Presently in Soul Society**_

Shunsui watched as the portal closed behind Yoruichi and Sui-Feng before turning to the direction Satoshi had headed. The other captains stood at the ready for any order he issued.

"Shihouin Yoruichi is our enemies' target because she is to bear the future Soul King," Shunsui said aloud to all present. All heads snapped to him in utter disbelief. Kurosutchi smiled before speaking.

"That would make her most interesting to study...the child as well." As soon as words were out of his mouth he regretted them. The Visored captains had their swords drawn and mask at the ready, Shunsui looked like he was going to draw his sword, but Satoshi was faster than all of them as he grabbed the strange captain by the throat and slammed him into the ground.

"If you cannot keep your tongue still I'm going to rip it out of your head. Do you understand me?" Satoshi growled barely holding himself back from tearing the man's throat out. All the other captain's present, save Shunsui, stared wide eyed at Satoshi's speed. Now they understood where Yoruichi got her speed from.

"Shihouin-dono while the man you are strangling is a definite thorn in all our sides, if this was a different situation I wouldn't care if you killed him but we need all the man power we have. I think he gets the message. How would you like to handle our current situation?" Shunsui asked looking at the man.

Satoshi released Kurosutchi with a growl and straightened up. Looking at the sun he thought about a strategy before speaking. "We don't know what Osamu has up his sleeve but if I were allowed to take a tracking team to observe him then I can gauge exactly what he has planned. Meanwhile I would station two captains at every cardinal direction to cover the gates and one captain evenly between those two groups. The districts are our priority now. If he is allowed to take anymore souls we won't have a fighting chance. Since it's still daylight out, I recommend escorting all those in the districts into the Gotei area for protection. The bathyms cannot enter the walls so we can ensure they won't be used against us."

"And where do you propose they stay?" Byakuya asked haughtily.

"Anywhere. I don't want to hear your crap Kuchiki, when it was your ancestors' job to bear the King the Shihouin's helped in whatever way possible. I would hate for the next King to look down on your family." Satoshi growled.

That shut Byakuya up. He nodded in agreement, even if he was bit reluctant. Satoshi looked around to see if anyone disagreed and was met with the disbelieving looks of the Visoreds. Shinji was the first to speak.

"Timeout...Yoruichi is what now? I'm sorry but this is a little hard to believe. Most of us don't even know what the hell is going on. Kyoraku, with all due respect you make a really shitty commander. We all had an idea that something was happening but the last we heard about there being any threat on Soul Society was when you sent Yoruichi with the kid to check out some district. Now you're sending us against an enemy we know nothing about. That's bullshit."

His small rant was met with silence as Shunsui and Satoshi shared a look. Satoshi sighed and looked every captain in the eye as he spoke. "I know we dropped this on you but do not blame the Sou-Taicho for his secrecy. This was a situation that he was forbidden to speak on since not many can be trusted in a situation this delicate. Anyone that knew of this and spoke of it would be sentenced to death and any person who had been told about it would be put to death as well. I will start at the beginning and tell you what has been withheld from you. Most of you..." The Shihouin gave a pointed look at Kurosutchi, "are well trusted. The visoreds more so than others because I know that you feel like you owe a debt to Yoruichi for saving you. Everyone else has served with my daughter and know that she would risk her life for yours without thinking twice. So I ask you to listen..."

* * *

_**THE WESTERN LANDS**_

Yoruichi woke before the rising of the sun which was unusual seeing as she opted for sleeping half the day away. Unfortunately her thoughts were going nonstop and the chaos that was her mind, was making sleep practically impossible. Too many things had happened in the last couple of weeks making her life akin to a rollercoaster. She didn't know what to think about anything. She had loudly voiced her opinion about being forced to marry though no one listened beside her father but now that she knew about the hidden agenda in her life...it mad her angry. Her father had always told her that honesty with one's family was worth more than gold. So why hadn't he told her something so important? Did he think she couldn't take the truth?

The thoughts continued their vicious cycle inside her head. Deciding that some fresh air would probably do her some good she got out the bed and stretched. Her senses picked up the Onmistukido detail that had accompanied her and Sui-Feng and she grimaced in annoyance. Turning to head to her bathroom, the only place she got any real privacy, and opened one of the windows. She took off the sleeping yukata that she had been provided with by the castle servants and transformed into her cat form. She leapt from the floor to the lip of the sink and finally out the window. Once outside she noticed that she was on the third floor of the castle instead of the second.

_'This place makes Byakuya's house look like a back water shed._' Yoruichi thought with a smirk and carefully made her way down to the green grass below. Once she was on solid ground, Yoruichi preened her claws to relish in the feeling of the soft grass and dirt between her paws. She sighed and began to explore the grounds hoping to find something interesting.

Unfortunately, it didn't work as the woman kept finding her mind wandering back to her problems. She just was so mad at her father for keeping secrets from her. Now she was stuck with the only suitor she had approved of and who knew what would happen. She doubted he was going to bore her to death about how wealthy he was and so on but she hoped he wasn't going to use this as an opportunity to sweep her off her feet. She just wasn't interested and the only person that she was or had been interested in had stomped on her heart.

The thought made Yoruichi stop and sit on her haunches. She had been trying so hard not to think about the silver eyed girl that her heart belonged to but so far she wasn't having any luck. Her heart still felt raw when she thought about the captain and then she got angry with herself all over again. With an angry growl she resumed her walk with more urgency in her step. It was almost like she was trying to walk away from the thought she had.

_'If she wants to be a bitch then so be it! I don't care anymore she's nothing but a guard anyway. I don't- no I won't deal with this shit. As long as she stays the hell away from me I can pretend she doesn't exist_.'

Yoruichi was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice the large white canine running at her until she heard a loud bark. Her head whipped around just in time before she sped away with a startled yowl. She could have sworn she heard the dog laugh before continuing to chase after her. Yoruichi felt her heart was ready to beat out of her chest as the big dog continued to gain on her. Not liking the situation she was in she kicked her speed into high gear and shunpoed into the woods. She looked over her shoulder and balked when she saw the canine still behind her and faithfully making chase.

"What the hell!" She said aloud, "Get lost you stupid mutt!" She pushed herself faster but the dog kept up and began to match her stride for stride. The chase continued until Yoruichi got sick of being chased. Skidding to a halt she brought up a clawed hand to swipe at the dogs face once he reached her. It seemed the canine had other ideas as he jumped over her and blocked the escape path behind her.

"Stupid dog. What do you want you flea bag?" She growled.

"Is the name calling really necessary?" The dog responded sounding miffed.

Yoruichi blinked in suprise. "You can talk?"

"What? Are cats the only ones entitled to intelligent verbal communication? Oh and for the record, I don't have fleas." The dogs deep voice rumbled playfully.

"Sure you don't next you're going to tell me you don't slobber." Yoruichi hissed in response barring her fangs.

"Are you always this hostile?" The dog asked cocking his head to side with curiosity.

"Does it matter? I don't have time for this." Yoruichi turned and began to head back toward the castle.

"Hold it." The dog said coming after her and falling into step beside her. "For being a cat you really can be a bitch."

"What did you call me?" Yoruichi whirled on the dog and got in his face. "You nearly scared me half to death running at me out of nowhere. Didn't your mother ever teach you that shit like that is going to get you killed?"

"Can we leave my mother out of this? Beside I didn't think you would be such a 'fraidy cat." The dog's expression could almost be thought of as a smile if Yoruichi didn't want to scratch his face off.

"Look I have a lot on my mind and it's something a dog like you wouldn't understand. So just go away." Yoruichi said as she resumed walking.

"Oh? Are you going to whine about how life is so unfair? Cry me a river princess." The dog barked a laugh.

"Screw you! Would you just go away already? Go chase your tail or something."

"You are such a cry baby! What's really your problem?" The dog once again stopped in front of the cat and blocked her way. It was really a comical scene. The small black cat looking defiantly at a large white dog who seemed nonplussed about the glare directed at him.

Yoruichi grunted and gave him a second look before rolling her eyes and sitting on her haunches. "Look, I'm not having a great day... actually more like year...anyway, I'm in a place I know nothing about with some stuck up suitor that I'm probably am going to get stuck marrying."

"Hey I'm not stuck up!" The dog gave Yoruichi an indignant look. The statement made Yoruichi do a double take as her jaw dropped and realized she was indeed talking to the lord of the western lands.

"Besides," Yuu continued, "you're no treat yourself. All you've done this morning is mope and whine. Get over it and if you don't like how things are going, change it instead of feeling sorry for yourself."

"When were you going to say something?!" She snapped.

"Oh, I wasn't aware I had an obligation to. Besides I was planning to give you a taste of your own medicine" he replied. "And with as bitchy as you're acting I'm thinking I made a mistake approaching you at all."

"Am I acting that bad?" Yoruichi asked as her ears pinned back in frustrated annoyance with herself.

"Actually, yeah you are but forget about it. I just got done doing my rounds and I'm bored. All the servants and guards are busy so there's no one to prank..."

"Wait a minute? You go around pranking your servants?"

"No, I prank the statues in the courtyard," Yuu rolled his eyes. "Of course I prank the servants. Besides me there's really no one else here. So I make do with pulling shit on them. Most of the pranks are harmless for the most part." The dog shifted and rolled onto his side.

"Wow. I take it back, you're not stuck up...just an absolute prick." The cat retorted.

"And you're a bitch so I'd say we're even." Yoruichi shot the dog a dirty look which the canine practically shrugged off.

"Look, all I'm saying is that you have to stop worrying about how to solve your problems and just live through them. Things like these tend to work themselves out in time. Rushing for some type of resolution will only wear you out and possibly make you even angrier with your life. Besides...I've learned that shit just tends to happen." The dog stood to his feet and stretched its back out.

Yoruichi didn't respond and rose to all four paws as well and looked at the dog thoughtfully. "I take back the stupid mutt comment but I still think you have fleas."

The dog laughed, "When you see a flea you'll know. It will probably start talking to you."

Yoruichi did a double take. "Talking to me?"

"This place much like your home has many surprises that are very unique compared to other places. The people, the customs, life in general. I'm sure you'll come to find everything to be quite interesting with time."

A howl could be heard in the distance and the white canine perked its ears toward the sound. "Damn it...if it's not one thing it's another." The dog started bounding in the direction of the howl and stopped to look back at Yoruichi. "I feel compelled to say this...your perception of me is complete bullshit, so let me just give you the tip of the iceberg about who I am. I curse like a sailor, I hate formality, and I'm more likely to sneak off the grounds to go gallivanting with humans to drink than get to a meeting on time but, I do have priorities. If any of those things were a turn off for you than I'm not interested."

Yoruichi didn't respond as she watched the dog take off and pick up speed till it was out of sight. _'Well that was...revealing.' _She thought.

She made her way back to the castle and ran past the guards and up the stairs to her room. A few of the busy servants shot her a curious glance but other than that paid her no mind. She reached her room and reverted back to her human form and stretched to get the kinks out of her back. She then noted that she did feel a little better after talking to the dog about her problems and pondered on his advice.

"I can't really fix anything. I hate feeling like my hands are tied besides I'm stuck in a place I don't know." Yoruichi said aloud to no one. She went to the bathroom to wash and head for the dining hall.

She had just finished tying the gold sash she had been given around her purple hakama when she was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Yoruichi-sama."

Yoruichi closed her eyes but did not turn around to face the owner of the voice. Taking a deep breath she willed herself to respond. "What can I do for you Feng taicho?"

Sui-Feng winced at the use of title but other than that held her bearing. "You're disappearance this morning caused a lot of alarm. Please stay with a guard at all times please."

"I don't think so." Yoruichi answered matter of factly.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Feng taicho. You were brought here to protect me and that means for you to keep up with me wherever I go but at the same time stay out of sight. Was that not the agreement?" Yoruichi's voice was disturbing to Sui-Feng. She had never been on the receiving end of such a tone but had heard it more than a few times when Yoruichi was carrying out an assassination.

"We have upheld our end of the bargain but if you give us the slip again I am going to make sure that you are surrounded at all times" Sui said through grit teeth.

"It must be frustrating..." Yoruichi began, "-to know that none of you are good enough to keep track of me or _keep up_. If the task is too much for you it's not too late to ask for a replacement. I'm sure I can do so much better than you."

The meaning behind the words was not lost on Sui-Feng as she caught the icy look the Shihouin was throwing her. Deciding not to respond Sui turned to leave but Yoruichi's words stopped her in her tracks.

"I don't want your protection. You're not suited for the job anyway. You can have your guards watch over me but you stay the hell away from me." Yoruichi's whisper cut through Sui-Feng like a zanpaktou. She turned to look at the woman who still had her back to her.

Did Yoruichi even know what she was saying? Sui-Feng had no other purpose but to serve and protect Yoruichi. Without that sole purpose she was like a blade with no wielder, a blade with no edge. A hollow feeling began to well up in Sui-Feng's chest. Yoruichi had rejected her and there was nothing she could do. What the woman said she had to obey.

"As you wish Yoruichi-sama." Sui-Feng walked out of the room. The two Onmitsukido soldiers outside the door had heard the words exchanged and noted the look on their captain's face.

"Stay by her. You know how to find me if something happens," Sui-Feng said sounding very tired.

"Taicho." The guard to her left said. He had steel blue eyes and a cut across his nose. Sui-Feng waited for him to say something. Instead both guards bowed deeply to their captain before straightening up to salute her.

The action spoke volumes to Sui-Feng. She would never voice it though. They had shown that they trusted her whole-heartedly and that they didn't believe that she was any less suited for this job than she was. Though the gesture was reassuring it didn't help ease the aching pain in her chest.

* * *

The sun had fully risen over the Western Lands by the time Yoruichi made her way down to the dining hall for breakfast. She hadn't expected the table to be so full of food when she got there. She did however find herself alone at the table which suited her just fine since she felt being around Yuu after this morning might be a little awkward. Unfortunately the universe did not share her line of thinking.

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in." Yuu said sending a devilish smile her way.

"Said cat is ready to throw this butter knife between your eyes." She said before grabbing a peach and a glass of milk.

"So touchy. Where's that beautiful body guard of yours?" Yuu commented causing Yoruichi to bristle.

"Who cares?" She snapped.

"I do that's why I asked. For a bodyguard she doesn't really stick by your side like she did at the festival. You two break up or something?" Yuu joked unaware of how right he actually was.

Yoruichi looked miffed but responded anyway, "I don't need her to follow me around."

"Well she must have done something from the way you got angry at me for just mentioning her, but it does explain some things...you seem to have a lot on your mind. That's to be expected with everything that's happened. I'm still trying to wrap my head around everything as well," Yuu said filling his plate with food.

"Did my father tell you why he sent me here?" Yoruichi bit out, there venom with the word father.

"Yes he did but what's more disturbing was what your elders said to me after he left. They gave me your dowry and named us affianced." Yuu said.

Yoruichi almost choked on her milk as she gave him a look. "What?"

"I sent the dowry back and told them that I have no desire to marry you unless you wish for it. Like I said before, I do not want a reluctant mate or an angry bitch. Besides I know nothing about you. They seemed quite upset and I told them that they had greatly dishonored themselves by their actions," Yuu answered before taking a bit out of the red herring in front of him and chewing it.

Yoruichi watched him while her mind processed what he had told her. His reaction to the elders made her feel some pride toward his actions in vehemently letting her make this decision on her own. Most suitors would have snatched the dowry and she would have been forced to say her vows right about now.

"Ok asshole, let's get one thing straight. I'm not going to allow you to continue calling me a bitch. I'm not a mutt like you and if this courtship is expected to go anywhere cut the bullshit." Yoruichi said cooly, making the man look up from his delicious meal.

"Hn, well you've got spunk I'll give you that." He smiled. "Very well. I'll refrain from calling you a bitch but I'll have you know, in my culture we tend to sometimes refer to our women as bitches...I am a dog."

"No you're a mutt." The princess mumbled and rolled her eyes. "So what's there to do around here anyway?"

"Depends on what you're in to." Yuu said before he took a sip of his milk before giving her a thoughtful look. "I actually was thinking of taking care of some things and then taking you on a real tour, but it seems you're pretty tired. Were you working too hard before you came here taicho?"

"Unusually so. I'm kind of like you in that aspect. I slack when I can but don't allow my laziness to make me incompetent." Yoruichi said as she took a bite out of a roll.

"Well said. I tell you what, I'll take care of most of my business today and then we'll take a trip tomorrow." He answered before digging back into his plate. Yoruichi nodded and they both continued to break their fast.

By the time breakfast was over the two were finished they had engaged in conversation about various things and both were impressed with each other, though they weren't about to say it. The servants cleared the dishes from in front of them and the two eyed each other as if sizing each other up.

"So you never did answer me. Where is she?" Yuu said breaking the silence.

Yoruichi frowned at the mention of Sui. Under different circumstances she might have been worried but she was too hurt to care. "I don't know. I don't keep track of things that don't matter."

"You're an awful liar." Yuu watched her for a response.

"It's none of your business anyway." She answered leveling him a stern look. "Besides what do you want her for?"

"I have a potentially dangerous shinigami on my lands that is unaccounted for. That could cause problems. She hasn't really been briefed on what to expect from the locals and I would hate for something to happen because of a misunderstanding."

"How is Sui a danger to you?"

"You're father deemed her strong enough to protect you meaning she's a force to be reckoned with. My soldiers know that there are visitors but are still on orders to attack suspicious persons. If she's watching you from the shadows and my soldiers see her a confrontation could occur and I'd lose men for no good reason. That's how she's a danger to me." Yuu eyed the woman.

Yoruichi closed her eyes and sighed. She knew she was being difficult but she just couldn't find it in herself to stop. It was almost like she was taking out her frustrations on the man in front of her. "I see. I saw her this morning but I couldn't tell you where she is right now."

"I guess I'll have to send someone to look for her." Yuu ran a hand through silver locks and leaned back in his chair. "Well no rush,besides I'd much rather spend time with you at the moment. You know, I plan for us to get to know one another and I think it would best to let you know how your world ties into mine to avoid any possible confusion. I'm not sure if you've noticed but I'm not like you in many ways. For starters I'm not a soul reaper. I'm a youkai."

Yourichi gave a startled frown, "A demon?"

Yuu smiled at her reaction. "Your father didn't tell you?"

"Apparently my father doesn't see fit to tell me shit." Yoruichi gave an unlady like grunt.

Yuu rolled his eyes at her attitude before starting. "I come from a long line of demons that has been slowly dying out for generations. The realm you are in used to consist of many races of demons but because of the ignorance of many, fighting is all that has gone on since anyone living can remember. I am the last of the shiro inu or white dog demons. The only demon races that remain are the panthers, snakes, and wolves. The wolves have always been allies of ours. The panthers were enemies until recently and the snakes will always be enemies." Yuu said the last part with unbridled hatred.

"I'm guessing there's a back story to that," Yoruichi said.

"Maybe another time," He relplied with a sigh before continuing. "The panthers are very closely linked to you in ways that you will experience with time. From the skin tone down to your personalities. My father was able to garner peace between our races after having been enemies for as long as anyone can remember."

"So how is it that no one knows you exist?" Yoruichi asked skeptically.

"We stay to ourselves. The few humans we do have in our realms are ruled by us and the wandering souls you call ghost are sent to the afterlife by mikos. All in all we have absolutely no need for shinigami. The only reason our paths have crossed is because of the shinigami's early efforts to harness demon magic." Yuu laughed.

"Wait are you insinuating we get our kido from you?" Yoruichi had both brows raised as if it was complete nonsense.

"Not an insinuation at all. Think. The closest thing your realm has to what you would call demons are hollows. Why call it demon magic if it doesn't come from demons? A long time ago both of worlds were tampering with time and space. At some point a shinigami found himself here in our world. A demon thought he had stumbled across an easy dinner. He was surprised when the human possessed powers more fearful than mikos. He was so fascinated that he trapped the man with what you call Bakudo #30. That was when the barrier between soul reapers and demons was lifted and the existence of our two groups became known. The demon that caught the soul reaper taught him the demon arts in exchange to for knowledge on them," Yuu stood from his seat and looked back at the dark skinned woman who was still mulling over his words.

"How come no one knows of this?" Yoruichi asked. She was thoroughly confused on how something so important in the history of the Shinigami was unknown to the masses.

"Well it is in your records. The Kuchiki keep the record of time, souls, and history in your world, correct?"

Yoruichi nodded.

"Then it is known just guarded by them. The only reason for that would be because I heard that the first man to the break the barriers of realm and time, learn the demon arts, and become the most powerful Shinigami to ever live was the first Soul King," Yuu said. Silence hung in the air for a while and Yoruichi thought on the story she had been told.

"Try not to think about it too hard. Answers will come with time. If you'll excuse me I have some things that need taking care of. Take some time explore. If there is anything you need just call out and a servant will be nearby to attend to you," Yuu smiled at her and bowed. Yoruichi watched him leave and slumped in her chair.

The conversation they had just had was mind boggling to say the least but the more she thought of it the more it made sense. So many secrets had been revealed to her in such short time. It made her wonder just how much was she unaware of? A yawn caught hold of her so she decided to walk back to her chambers to catch up on much needed sleep. As she walked down the hall she could feel the guards that had come with her following her discreetly. She couldn't feel Sui-Feng's reiatsu and didn't know whether she was angry or relieved that the girl wasn't around. Shaking her head in anger at herself she opened to door to her chambers and began stripping her clothes off. Sliding under the silk sheets she found her thoughts kept going back to Sui-Feng.

It went without saying that she missed her. Even though Sui had hurt her in the worst way imaginable, she still missed the woman in the worst way. The small touches that had been shared, the looks of knowing, the kisses of longing. Yoruichi bit her lip as she felt her eyes begin to water against her will. She didn't want to cry over the girl, but she had no one to talk to about it. She had opted not to tell her canine friend about since it was such a delicate situation. She couldn't tell Yuu that her relationship with her bodyguard had turned improper and now she was the victim of an unrequited love. Kisuke couldn't be reached. Kukakku probably had no idea that she was gone, and her father...

Yoruichi couldn't hold back the tears as she thought of her father. He had a certain look in his eyes like he wasn't ever going to see her again and Yoruichi didn't like it. Especially since the last true words she had said to him weren't anything to be proud of. Yes, she had been mad at him for keeping secrets from her but she didn't want the last words she said to him to be without love. Yoruichi allowed to floodgates to open and her tears to soak her pillow. For the first time in her life she felt truly trapped and alone. "...Daddy." she whispered into her pillow before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Sui-Feng couldn't focus. Her mind was in shambles and instead of being able to concentrate on the task at hand she found herself not being aware of her surroundings. She had watched her charge throughout her first day in the Western Lands. Albeit, from afar but she watched her none the less. She found herself angry at her Lady's actions that morning and felt even more frustrated when she saw her and the Lord of the castle sharing deep conversation. She had watched them talk at breakfast, too far to hear the topic at hand, she settled for watching body language. To add to her frustration, it seemed that Yoruichi had found someone to banter with, in other words she might have found someone to match her wit. It took a lot for someone to impress Yoruichi but by the way she watched Lord Yuu talk to her, it seemed banter came naturally for him.

_'Maybe fate has pushed them together and my breaking her heart was all part of the process.'_ Sui-Feng thought with a frown as she watched her goddess lean in to listen to something the silver haired man was saying. _'It's not like you have anything to offer anyway...'_

The self-depreciating thoughts continued as the day went on. Now as she watched her charge cry herself to sleep the captain only beat herself up more. A sense of self-loathing and hatred for herself and her life began to fester within her until she found herself almost too angry to keep her reiatsu hidden. Her group of soldiers noticed.

Excusing herself from her place in the shadows she left the area and went to the outside hall. There were two guards outside Yoruichi's room while the two others watched inside from the hollowed out ceiling. The other three roamed the grounds alternating patrols every so often. It was set up so that Sui-Feng could be with Yoruichi at all times she was needed and if she could not be present they could handle a situation themselves until she arrived. Right now, she had to get away. It hurt to watch Yoruichi and not be close to her. She wanted to be around her goddess but she knew that if she allowed Yoruichi to continue to love her and gave that same love in return, her Goddess would never allow herself to marry and become with child.

It wasn't who they were. Yoruichi was loyal to a fault so if she pledged her heart and soul to Sui-Feng then the girl knew she would have it. She would never allow herself to be taken by another. Likewise, Sui-Feng would never be able to allow herself to stand by and watch Yoruichi lay with another. She would murder the person responsible for making her lover with child, especially since she herself was biologically incapable of doing so.

_'I did the right thing...right?'_ Sui told herself. She swallowed hard and she found herself in a small garden with a pond. Staring into a small koi pond, she watched as the fish swirled in a dance under the calm liquid surface. She became envious of the fish as they chased each other like it was a game only to stop and begin again. Such simple creatures, fish. They were only able to hold a thought for 5 seconds before it disappeared and had virtually no long or short term memory. If there was a problem, they wouldn't remember it. Their minds would never have the ability to torture them like hers did. The captain's thoughts drifted to another time and place as if she were in a trance.

_" I apologize for avoiding you. It seemed like that was best for both of us." _

_"I understand why but if it__'__s something that you feel is best then you have to also make sure it doesn't hurt us both as well." _

The words echoed in her thoughts as she remembered the words they exchanged when she stopped avoiding the purple haired woman. Her plan at the time was the same as the current one but she didn't have the conviction she had now. This wasn't about them and what they wanted. The future of the entire existence of soul society hung in the balance. If they decided to become lovers they were more than likely to run away and not return. They would be hunted but knowing the team they made, no one stood a chance at catching them. Soul Society would collapse without a King and the balance between the dead and the living would shatter. Souls would not reincarnate, life could not continue and it would be their fault.

Sui-Feng couldn't allow that to happen. As much as she loved the Shihouin and wanted to be by her side for all eternity...nothing lasted forever.

* * *

Yuu sat in his office looking over request for protection for a small village that had been getting pillaged like clockwork. They provided a small share of goods to the Western Lands and although the contribution wouldn't affect the castle much he wanted to show the people that he would defend them. He signed off on it and placed it in a pile of answered request and groaned when he saw the pile of work that awaited him.

"It seems the more I work on getting rid of you, the more your contents just multiply. Oh if only I could _burn_ you." Yuu growled at the mountain of paper work before snatching off the next request.

Halfway through the document he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in."

A young man with midnight black hair walked in and bowed before shutting the door behind him. His skin tone was dark like Yoruichi's but his eyes were a deep orange that matched the stripes on his face. He had a horizontal stripe under each eye and a vertical one on his chin.

"Kenji! I told you that you don't have to knock. When did you get back?" Yuu said with a warm smile.

"Just now, milord. The treaty with the Eastern Lands is being enforced and I don't think we'll have anything to worry about anytime soon," Kenji reported standing stiffly in front of Yuu's desk.

"Kenji."

"Yes, milord?"

"Relax," Yuu said with a look. "Sit down dammit, you're giving me a crook in the neck." When the tiger did as told he continued.

"So I'm glad everything worked out with the Eastern Lands but I'm more concerned with how you've been lately. Any luck with the ladies?" Yuu said as he waggled his eye brows.

"No I'm too busy for that." Kenji answered.

"Then as of now you're on vacation."

"But I still have to train my platoon, and-" Kenji was cut off by a stern look from Yuu. "I guess a few days off wouldn't be so bad." He mumbled.

"That's more like it. Besides I need your help. We have a special guest with us and she has a transformation much like yours that is under developed."

Kenji went wide eyed. "Is it another tiger demon like me?"

Yuu sighed. "No...like I've told you before. I'm pretty sure you are the last remaining one. This one is actually a panther but she's not a demon."

The look on Kenji's confused face was comical. He was still young by demon standards but extremely talented. Yuu had found Kenji as a baby when he himself had just reached mating age. His father had been at war with a group of rogue demons and the village they had found him in had been burned to the ground but amazingly Kenji had lived. His father had been at odds with him for wanting to keep the tiger babe but after practically fighting tooth and nail he had won Kenji the right to be raised in the Western Lands.

"She's a soul reaper. Something that you know nothing about but I feel its time you expanded your knowledge. We'll begin tomorrow but for now I want you to write your report, hand it in to the captain and then go relax, bathe, roll around in the grass, but for Kami's sake don't do any work or training till tomorrow. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Good now get out of here you little furball." Yuu said with a smile. "Oh and before I forget. Our guest has a very interesting bodyguard that has been hiding around her somewhere. You can't miss her, her style is peculiar. If you see her could you send her to me?"

"But I thought you said no work" Kenji said with a cheeky smile.

"Just do it you imp." Yuu replied. Kenji bowed and left the room. Yuu looked back down at the page he had been reading and grumbled.

"Now back to you, paperwork..."

It didn't take long for Kenji to find Sui-Feng. She was indeed peculiar but she was fascinating to the tiger demon. He had never met a female that carried herself the way the silver eyed woman did, but it seemed that she was distracted by something. He chose not to pry as he led her to Yuu's office.

He knocked on the door and stepped away but not before giving Sui a small smile. "See you around."

Sui blinked at the action but said nothing as Yuu had beckoned for her to come in. She walked in and found the office to be much like Satoshi's but with a different feel. It seemed like everything about this place was similar yet different. Like an alternate reality or looking at a reflection of her and Yoruichi's life in Soul Society. She had met and conversed with the some of the more curious guards and their structure was a lot like the Gotei but again it was different as they had assassins and samurai like foot soldiers in two different armies. The number of the men and women involved was astonishing but Sui had tried her best not to look nonplussed.

"Ah Yoruichi-san's bodyguard. I finally get you to emerge from the shadows." Yuu said with a grin.

"You wanted to see me." Sui-Feng said in a business like tone.

"Indeed. Have a seat though. I'm not in a rush to get back to this heinous pile of paperwork." Yuu said jabbing a thumb in the direction of the never ending stack.

When Sui was seated he began. "Why are you here?"

Sui blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Forgive me if its intrusive but it seems your charge is angry at you for something and whatever it is could potentially cause me problems in protecting and courting her." Yuu said.

Sui eyed him warily. "I have had no problems protecting Yoruichi-sama in the past and I have none now. Whatever it is that you feel is a problem is just misplaced concern."

"I declare bullshit. I know she has a lot on her mind right now with this whole date with destiny looming over her head but whenever I mention you, her bitch level goes from a 3 to a full blown 10. Now what I want to know is if I'm going to have a problem with you while you're here because if I am I'm going to send you back where you came from" Yuu said in a deadly voice to convey the threat.

The tone made Sui-Feng snap as she stood to her feet and slammed her hands on the table. She leaned in close to his face as her eyes flashed dangerously and she struggled to keep her reiatsu in check. "I'd like to see you try. I already told you that your concern is misplaced. I am here on a job and if anything I am professional, but let's get one thing straight. I don't serve you or owe any loyalty to your house so if you think you can send me somewhere without getting hell, you have another fucking thing coming."

Yuu cocked an eyebrow at her statement. In all actuality he had expected the girl to go home with her tail tucked. "I see. Well if that's the case and only the Shihouin's can send you home I think it's fair to let you know that Yoruichi doesn't want you here, so when it comes down to it, I could send you back on her orders."

"She can't order me to leave her side. Only her father can since he charged me with protecting her in the first place. Nice try."

"I have half the mind to rip your throat out for your insolence." Yuu growled.

"Are you that eager to lose a hand?" Sui snapped back.

The two gave each other deadly looks. Yuu was the first to break the stare as he leaned back.

"Fine, you can stay, but the second I see that your presence is hindering Yoruichi's progress while she's here I'll make you leave myself."

Sui gave a deadly smile that caused Yuu to frown.

"Consider it a fight to the death then."

With that final statement she left the office and a very confused Yuu. What was going on with these two? One hated the other, while the other would fight to the death just to be near the person. This smelled...and Yuu didn't like it.

* * *

**THE ABYSS**

Osamu flexed both of his hands with a smile at the unmarred flesh. His body had been restored after his last gorge of flesh. The screams had been sweet music to his ears as he tore into the defenseless bodies. He thought back to the young girl he had all but murdered. He wondered how the fools in the Gotei were taking his message.

"My Lord, all the Adept are in place. Are you ready to begin?" Yrael asked in a deep bow.

"Yrael tell me what's the best way to defeat a strong enemy?" Osamu asked his deep voice slipping from his mouth like a snake.

"Use their strength against them?" Yrael asked unsure.

"Please." Osamu shot the man a look as if he expected a better answer. Seeing as the man really didn't know, Osamu stood from his chair and walked to Yrael until he was towering over him. "You take his future away."

"M-my Lord?" Yrael asked unsure what his master meant.

"The children... you go after the children."

**So there you have it. Yuu seems to be quite the ass, right? The next chapter will come sometime in the middle of September but don't quote me on it, you know, real life and all...Remember to review and everyone be sure to enjoy the rest of their summer vacation.**

_**Melodious Reprieve**_


End file.
